It's My Life
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: I'm Bella Swan and my life is a total disaster. My father left us for another woman and my mother is very sick. My life changed when I met Edward Cullen, a doctor who's willing to help my mother. Unfortunately, there is a price I need to pay in exchange for his help. All human.
1. Innocence

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 1 - Innocence**

_I am Isabella Marie Swan and my life is a total disaster. My father left us for his mistress and my mother is very sick._

...

When I was a little girl I thought my life was perfect, but when I was eight everything changed. I learned that father had a mistress and when my mother knew it, her world came crashing down. The worst part was that I saw it with my own innocent eyes. My father also changed after that, he came home late and drunk, he even hurt my mother. That harshness broke my innocence. I was afraid every time the night came because I knew I'd be having another living nightmare.

After nine years nothing changed. My father stayed with his other woman and I really, really hated them. Good thing he was out of our lives. I hadn't seen him since the day that he decided to leave us for his whore.

I had to work and study at the same time. After class, I worked as a singer at a small club. If I didn't work, it would be impossible for us to survive. My mother needed really expensive medicines because she was suffering from Acute Lymphoid Leukemia. She was diagnosed last year. The doctor said that she had to undergo some treatments such as; chemotherapy, radiation therapy, interferon therapy, and other things I couldn't remember, so that it could be prevented from getting worse. Her sickness made her resign from work because she had too weak. We didn't have the money for her treatments. The doctor prescribed us some medicines and those were the only things I could afford to buy her so that she wouldn't suffer much pain.

…

Right now, I was on stage and I'd be singing my last song for the night which was "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. I could really relate to this song.

After I finished singing, I bid my farewell to the small crowd. I went backstage, grabbed my things, along with my salary for tonight and then I went home.

I went to my mother's room and I saw her sitting on the bed. She was looking at an old photo album I thought I'd already thrown away and tears were falling running down her pale cheeks. I peeked at the pictures that she was looking at. It was me, Charlie and her eating ice cream at the park. I must be around four then. Another picture was of me and Charlie in the hospital, I was six that time and I fell down the stairs. There were more pictures that held beautiful memories of yesterday, but yesterday could never the same as today. Yesterday was perfect and today was a perfect disaster.

I quietly slid next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly. "Mom," I mumbled.

"Bells, I didn't notice you there," she said wiping her tears and even trying to smile.

"Mom, don't worry, when I get enough money I promise that you'll be fine and we can live happy together."

"You look so tired. I think you should have some rest, you go to school and then to work. Aren't you tired yet?" She faked another smile. Her eyes really looked hurt and I hated seeing them that way.

I stood up, "I'm fine mom. I'll just eat dinner."

If I spent more time inside her room, I wouldn't be able to help myself from crying. Every time I see her hurt, I also felt hurt. I didn't want her to see me crying, I didn't want her to see me in my weak state. I should be motivating her to stay strong.


	2. Never Grow Up, The Only Exception

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 2 – Never Grow Up**

_"Bella! Come down here your mother and I have a surprise for you!" my father called._

_"Coming!" As a child, I was very excited so I ran down to the stairs, but due to my clumsiness, I fell._

_"Bella? Bella, where are you?" My mother said, and then she found me on the stairs, my arm and left leg was bleeding._

_"Oh my god, Bella! What happened to you? Charlie! Honey! Charlie! We need to get her to the hospital she broke her leg and arm!" She was really panicking that time._

_When we got the hospital the doctor said that it wasn't that bad and that I can go home the next day._

_"Bella?" I looked up at mother's face and she was very beautiful and blooming, but after a few moments, her face that's full of life changed, it became pale and sad._

"Bella? Isabella? Isabella Swan wake up!" my trigonometry teacher shouted.

Oh, what a dream. I hadn't slept much for the last 3 days because I was working overtime at the club, instead of going home at eight, I now go at ten. I wasn't getting that much more money, but it was still something.

"Oh…uh…I'm so sorry, Miss Montez," I said, blushing.

My classmates were staring at me and some were laughing.

"This is the fourth time that you did this and I won't accept any more of your excuses!" she said angrily.

"B…but, Ma'am…I—"

"No! YOU GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!"

Oh great, early dismissal for me, huh? She didn't say anything about detention so maybe, I was free to leave.

I grabbed my things and went out of the room. This was my last class so I decided to just come home. The corridors were empty so I ran until I got out, luckily, I didn't trip. I went to my truck and drove home.

…

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted.

I went to my room to place my bag hastily on my bed. I showered and when I was done I wore a plain white shirt and sweatpants.

In the living room, I saw my mom sitting on the couch, eating fruit salad and watching tv.

"Hey, Mom," I said.

I sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Bella, you're early today, did skip class?" she asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"No, our teacher was absent so we went home early since there was no substitute teacher," I lied.

"You look sleepy, you can sleep here," she patted on her lap and went on, " Do you want me to sing you a song?"

I mentally laughed. That was what we were doing when I was young, I'd lay on the couch with my head on her lap and she sang me beautiful slow songs until a fall asleep.

"I'd love that." I grinned.

So I laid there on the couch with my head on her lap. She placed her salad on the small table and turned off the television. I was exhausted as hell and my body hurt.

Mom started to sing a song that I knew by heart and all the pain that I was feeling seemed to vanish.

How I wish I'd never grown up, life was very simple then. Unlike now, things were very difficult.

I let myself sleep. Anyway, I still had two hours before work.

…

I woke up and saw my mother sleeping. I stood up and carefully arranged her to a sleeping position on our old couch. I went to her room to get her a blanket. I place it to her frail body and kissed her forehead gingerly.

I had half an hour to prepare for work. I'd slept longer than I intended to. I wore black tight skinny jeans, a sleeveless black shirt and a gray cardigan. I wore flats because wearing high heels wasn't a good idea for a klutz like me. I put some light makeup on my face and decided that I'd be wearing my hair down tonight.

Before heading to work, I left a note on the dining table, telling Mom that she should eat and take her medicines on time.

…

I walked to the bar to have some drinks. While heading to the backstage, someone called my name.

"Bella!" Angela, my best friend in middle school said excitedly. "How are you? It's been so long since the last time I saw you!"

I walked closer to her. She looked so much better than before. She was blooming and she wasn't wearing her nerdy glasses anymore.

"Angie, I missed you!" I hugged her.

"You work here, Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I work as a singer here."

"Really? I knew it! I knew you had talent in singing."

"Why are you here? Do you have someone with you?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, Ben, he is here with me." She blushed when she said her boyfriend's name.

I saw the manager signalling me to go to the stage now.

"Angie, I have to go on the stage now. I'll see you later!"

"Okay, see ya!" she waved goodbye and went to sit with her boyfriend. I couldn't see his face because it was kind of dark where they were sitting.

I never had a boyfriend, I didn't want to get into a relationship. Many guys were flirting with me, but none of them appealed to me. It was very hard to trust guys. I didn't want to give my heart to a guy and later learn that he was just like my father. I'd never allow that to happen and I had much more important things to do.

I went to the stage and sang my first song. Jasper was playing the guitar for me, he was a guy friend of mine, and he had always been so nice to me. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he was not that tall, just a few inches taller than me, but he was really cute and many girls were crazy over him. I wasn't one of them because he was like a brother to me.

After singing about four songs, a guy entered the bar. The lights weren't really that bright, but I could see his features well, his sexy green eyes, his tousled bronze hair, his creamy white skin, and his pink lips. He looked rich from what he was wearing and it was in his aura. But there was sadness in his eyes. What could be his problem? Shouldn't everything be alright for a person like him because he looked like he could have anything he desired?

Why was I bothered with him, anyway? He was just a guy, well a very handsome one. I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself love a guy, loose myself in the process and then pretend that everything was fine even though it wasn't. Like the way my mother acted.

I really couldn't stop staring at him. He ordered shots of whiskey and bottles of beer. As time passed, he ordered again and again. Maybe he had a big problem and that was the only way to forget his problems. Did he lose his job or maybe his girlfriend? Sometimes I do that, but I never let my mother caught me drunk, because I knew that it would upset her. She didn't even know that I drank alcohol and I was not even in the right age to do so. Besides you couldn't avoid that if you worked in a place like this.

I felt like dedicating a song for him.

"Jasper, can you play The Only Exception?" I asked him nicely.

"Sure."

Jasper started strumming the intro and I prepared myself to sing.

…

Hours passed in a blur, I'd taken a short break. Angela and her boyfriend, Ben left the bar, but still the guy was there. Apparently from the looks of him, he was very, very drunk. He was playing with the bottle he was holding and he was the only costumer left.

I went to where he was to tell him that the club was closing. "Uhm, sir, I think you need to go home now, we are closing in a few minutes."

He muttered some things but I cannot understand it because he was too drunk.

"Sir, where do you live? Say it so I could get a taxi and send you home."

He didn't answer me. I was the one who saw him so it was my responsibility to make sure he was safe. And I didn't want to see his picture on the newspaper, saying that he was dead from an accident.

I helped him to walk until we were on the parking lot and I brought him inside my truck. Aside from my truck the only vehicle there was a silver Volvo, maybe it belonged to him. There was no way he could drive in this condition.

That was when I decided to just bring him home. I know that it wasn't a good idea for me to bring home a stranger, but I didn't know what to do with him. I couldn't just leave him here, because this place was full of dangerous people.

God, what if he was a serial killer, pedophile, or a psychopath?

I'd never let my mom know he was home, I'd just let him leave early in the morning.


	3. Someday

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 3 – Someday**

I woke up at five in the morning. The guy slept on my bed while I slept on the floor. We were lucky last night because we didn't get caught by Mom. I did need to wake him up before my mother did. She usually woke up at seven, and my class was at seven thirty so I still had an hour to send him home.

"Umm, hey, wake up," I whispered into his ear and I shook his shoulder. He still smelled like alcohol and something gross. My sheets would definitely go to the laundry later.

He didn't even budge. I knew that when he does he was going to have a bad hangover. I left my room to get a glass of water and Tylenol.

When I returned, he was not on my bed anymore. Oh my goodness, where did he go? I looked for him in the kitchen, but he was not there. I looked for him in the living room and again, he was nowhere in sight.

And then I heard a scream in the bathroom.

It was my mother's scream. Oh my, she saw him, I was dead!

I ran to the bathroom and there he was, half naked, his face wet from the water he splashed on it and his emerald eyes were wide in shock. This was trouble, I could smell it.

"Mom?" She mirrored his shocked expression.

"Who's this guy? Why did you bring him here?" she asked, looking angry. Great, now I was stressing her because of my stupid decision to bring that guy home.

"Well…Ah...He's my…uhm…" I stuttered because I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to discover that I brought a stranger home.

"I'm her boyfriend, I'm Edward Cullen, and I promise you nothing happened to us last night," the guy said when he regained his composure.

"He's right mom," I lied.

He—Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and he looked at me lovingly, I just smiled. God, he was a good actor.

"You look older, do you work?" my mom asked him.

"I work at the hospital in Seattle. I am doctor." His voice was velvety and beautiful.

Oh, he was a doctor. Maybe he was in his early twenties like twenty-five? I just noticed that his hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was clear that he was stressed and he was facing a lot of problems.

"He was just about to leave, Mom," I said and then she left the bathroom, looking really disappointed.

I'd just gotten into a big mess. Did he realize that he just said that he was my boyfriend and my mother looked convinced? She was an easy-to-trust-a-person type. She even believed me when I lied and I was a terrible liar. What was I going to tell her when Edward and I already parted ways? Am I going to tell her that we broke up? Ugh! I shouldn't have brought him home.

I went to my room to get his shirt from by bed and then back to the bathroom to give it to him.

"Leave, now," I said in a cold tone.

"Can I know first why I'm here?" he asked. I couldn't help but stare at his dreamy green eyes.

_Stop it, Bella. It's not the time to get lost. You need to make him leave as soon as possible._

"You were so drunk last night at the club, I'm the singer there. Everyone already left except from you. My conscience can't bear leaving you alone, because there are many bad guys there, so I just brought you here since you didn't tell me where you live when I asked you," I explained.

"Thank you for the concern, but I left my car there. Can you give me a ride?" he asked nicely.

"Sure."

"May I know your name?

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I said and then I shook hands with him.

"You look young, why did they accept you to work at that place?" he looks very curious.

"The owner is my mother's friend. Mom talked to her so I can work there. I pleaded my Mom for that. I want you to know that I volunteered myself to work since I don't have a father anymore to support us and my mother never forced me to do anything."

He just nodded.

I left the bathroom and let him take the shower. Mom was still not talking to me. Maybe she was really mad at me. I went to her room and I saw her crying.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Bella, promise me that you won't leave me. You're so young. When you were a kid, you said that you won't marry a guy and you'll just stay with me forever, but now you have a boyfriend. Someday you will marry him and then you'll leave me all alone," she said in between her sobs.

I hugged her tightly.

"I'm never going to leave you mom, I'll stay with you forever, promise," I vowed.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Really, I love you so much mom, you know that." I pulled away from her and she stopped crying.

"Promise me, that guy is not as stupid as your dad," she said jokingly.

I don't know what to say, I don't even know anything about that guy except from his name and his profession. So I just said, "Yes. I promise he's different." _Is he?_

I prepared breakfast and all of us ate together. Weird, huh?

Edward was so at home. Him and Mom talked like they were very close. He was very polite and told us things about his work and his family. He even made up a story on how the two of us met when Mom asked him how we knew each other. He said that he met me at the club last month, we got to know each other and then eventually, we fell in love.

I washed the dishes while Edward was on the living room. I was still on the kitchen and my mother went beside me.

"I like him, Bella, he's a gentle man and he's very polite. His parents raised him very well. You are lucky you met a guy like him," she said in a bubbly tone. I thought she was going to ask me why was Edward in our house. Good thing she didn't. I didn't want to lie to her anymore.

After that I drove Edward to the club so he could get his car. Luckily, his car was still there and it looked untouched.

"Thanks. I just have a question. Why is your mother so pale?" he asked in a confused manner.

"She has leukemia," I answered, pretending that wasn't a big deal.

"Oh. Maybe I can help her." Would he really?

"Are you joking?"

"Yes, but in one condition."

"Of course there's gonna be something in return. What?" What could that be? What would he make me do? God, anything, I'd do it for my mother's sake.

"You need to pretend to be my girlfriend. You know my fiancé broke up with me, and I want her back. I want her to realize that she still loves me." He said and then he showed me a diamond ring.

"You mean, the reason why you got drunk on the bar is that you broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so deal?" he said, showing his puppy pleading face.

Would I do this crap? If I agreed in this deal, my mother wouldn't suffer anymore, she'd be cured. When did he think of this idea? It seemed that he planned this earlier.

Ah, I get it, maybe from the first time he saw my mother he knew that she had leukemia. He was a doctor, how could I be so stupid? He knew that I couldn't afford her therapies. Just from the look of our house you'd know that we weren't financially stable.

"You already made your decision?" he asked.

I had to grab this opportunity, I knew I would regret it if I wouldn't accept it, I was not doing this for myself anyway, I was doing this for my mother.

"Deal, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." A smile lit up on his face when I said that.

He hugged me tightly and then whispered, "Thank you."

Though he didn't use perfume, he still smelled good. There was something I couldn't explain about his touch. I was a bit disappointed when he pulled away.

"You're welcome," I whispered, still enough for him to hear. My cheeks were burning, oh my goodness.

He nodded and he asked for my number. When he got it, he left my truck and walked towards his silver Volvo. I watched as he drove away.

On my way to school my thoughts were swirling on him. Could I really act as his girlfriend? I wasn't a good actress. What if I just messed up everything? Would he still help my mother?

I'd just go with the flow, if he asked me to do something, then I'd do it.

I couldn't deny to myself the fact that I liked him in a more-than-friends way. I mean, who wouldn't when he had the face of an angel? What if I got carried away and let myself fall for him? I always told myself that I'd never fall in love, but I was wrong.

I'd just think positively. I'd have my mother cured and I'd get to spend time with him. I wonder what his girlfriend—ex-girlfriend looked like. She was very lucky that a guy like him loved her.

My phone vibrated. There was a text message and I checked it.

_**Hi Bella…since you agreed to be my fake girlfriend; I think we should get to know each other. I'll go to the bar where you work later. I'll be there at nine. **_

–_**Edward Cullen**_

Oh I almost forgot that he got my number before he left. I saved his number to my contacts.

I was so bored at school. I just wanted to go to the club and maybe spend time with Edward. I was so excited to know things about him. I was daydreaming all throughout the day and I couldn't help it. A gorgeous guy just asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend, which was almost like asking me to be his girlfriend. I knew that it was not and it was never the same, but I still liked the idea of me and him being together

After class I went straight home to shower and change. I wore a cute little black dress, thin black stockings and silver flats with little bows on them. I wasn't good at fashion but my school friends helped me with my wardrobe. I wore heavier make-up today, but not too much, I didn't want to look like a slut.

I said goodbye to my mother, said some reminders to her, and I excitedly went to my car and drove to the bar. I was really excited to see his beautiful face again.


	4. Adore

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 4 – Adore**

* * *

Edward said that we couldn't talk here on the bar because it was too noisy. So I asked the manager if I could leave early and fortunately since another singer was present, she allowed me.

Edward and I went to a beautiful restaurant, we ate dinner and we started talking about each other.

"So where do you study?" he asked and then he took a sip of his wine.

"Forks High School, I'm on my senior year. How old are you?"

The waiter brought our ice cream; mine was strawberries and cream, my favorite while Edward had chocolate and mint.

"Twenty-five…you?" _Seven years older than me. Interesting._

"Seventeen…so you graduated young?" I asked then I started eating my ice cream.

"Yeah, I was accelerated." He gave me a shy smile.

"Hmmm…so you're a smart kid, huh?" When I said that, he laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears, music that I couldn't stop listening to.

"I don't know…the lessons are just too easy. When I was in middle school, I got perfect scores in all of our activities and exams. I also excelled in most of my subjects and my teacher noticed that. One day he gave me an exam for freshmen and I only got two mistakes. After that he asked my parents if they would allow me to skip a few grades and they agreed."

"You're a nerd, Dr. Cullen," I said jokingly then I laughed.

"Not much, Miss Swan," he said playfully.

We talked more and more until the waiter said that they were already closing. I wanted to talk more. I just couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to know all of the things about him.

While he was driving me home, we talked about his ex-girlfriend. I discovered that her name was Tanya. She was a model and she was twenty-three. Edward showed me a picture of them, they were on the beach and they looked young, happy and in love. She was really pretty, she had strawberry blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, high cheek bones and just inches smaller than Edward, meaning she was tall.

"We're here," Edward announced.

"Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed your company, too. I think we will be good friends."_ Yeah right, just friends, nothing more than friends._

"So see you?" I gave a small smile.

"Uhm, on Saturday, Tanya is going to the beach because she has a photo shoot there. Can you go there with me?" he asked.

_Saturday? Just two days away. I can't wait to be with Edward again._

"Sure, what time will you fetch me here?"

"Seven, is that okay?"

"It's okay. See you on Sunday." After that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and as expected, I blushed. I hid my face on my hair so he wouldn't notice.

He opened the door of the car for me, he was such a gentleman.

He returned to his car, he said that he'd leave once I get inside of the house. I got the key from my purse and unlocked the door. When I got in, I locked it again, and after that I heard his car leave.

I looked at my wrist watch, its 2:40 am. I'd only have a few hours to sleep, but I was still happy.

I was walking quietly to my room so my mom wouldn't hear me. She'd go ballistic if she knew that I got home very, very late. But due to my clumsiness and it was a little bit dark, I tripped and created noise. I accidentally hit a small vase and it crashed on the floor.

The lights went on in an instant.

My mom went down the stairs and saw me on the floor.

"Bella? What happen? What are you doing there?" she asked, her voice still sounds sleepy.

"I…uh…tripped, Mom," I mumbled.

She stared at me for a long time. I stood up.

"Did you just got home?" she asked warily.

"Yes," I quietly said.

"Don't tell me you were with Edward."

"I…I was…with him, w...we just ate and talked, nothing more, I promise," I stuttered.

"He's so irresponsible to bring you home late. I thought he was a good man."

"No, mom, he's a good guy. We just got carried away with our conversations and we didn't notice the time, I promise this won't happen again," I sincerely said to her.

"Okay. Okay, I understand. Clean up the mess and go to your room," she said as she started walking back to her room.

So I cleaned the shattered pieces of porcelain and threw it on the trash can.

I was so tired to shower so I just changed into a shirt and shorts and then I went to sleep.

…

**_Next Morning…_**

"Bella, dear! Wake up, Edward's here!" Mom shouted from outside my room.

_What did she say? Did she just said that Edward is here? What the…_

"Bella! You only have fifteen minutes 'til your class starts! Go down, Edward is waiting for you, he said that he'll drive you to school!" she shouted again.

_Oh my god…fifteen minutes? And Edward will drive me to school?_

I quickly showered and dressed up. I didn't notice what I wore. I just grabbed a random shirt and jeans from my closet. I got my bag and went downstairs, I saw Edward there, waiting.

"So let's go?" he asked in a lively tone. He offered me his hand.

"Okay," I answered and I took his hand.

I couldn't help myself from smiling and blushing.

"Bye Mom," I said and she nodded at me.

…

"Edward, you didn't say that you'll drive me to school today," I said, a little irritated.

"I have no appointments this morning so I just went to your house, and I have to tell you something." He looked nervous.

"My parents want to meet you. It's my sister's fault, she stole my cell and she saw the texts and the calls. She started asking who you are and I have no choice but to tell her that you are _my new_ _girlfriend_. I told her not to tell our parents yet but she still told them, and now they want to meet you. After class, are you available?" he asked.

_God, we just met three days ago…three days since I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend and now I'm going to meet his parents?_

"I have work later, I—"

"I've already talked to your boss," he said and he smiled crookedly. _What? How did he do that?_

"How did you call my boss?" I asked.

"Calling card from the bar," he answered then he showed me a card.

"Oh," was all I could say.

When we got to school, he opened the door for me agai. I said goodbye to him. I got a lot of stares from the students that who were passing by. Maybe they were wondering who this guy was. Before Edward left, he kissed my cheek and I blushed again.

"That was only a part of our play," he whispered and I felt disappointed. I looked at him and faked a smile.

**_Lunch break…_**

"Oh my gosh Bella! Is the guy that we saw this morning your boyfriend?" Jessica asked. I knew it; she's going to attack me with questions again.

"Yup," I said, blushing. As Edward said, it was part of our play, to make everyone believe that we were dating.

"He's really gorgeous!" Jessica squealed.

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

She asked me more questions and I lied and lied and lied because I hated answering her stupid questions.

**_Dismissal…_**

I was waiting for Edward and I was really nervous to meet his family. What would be their impression on me? Would they hate me because Iwasn't rich like them?

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Lifetime

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 5 - Lifetime**

Edward said that what I was wearing wasn't that good so I should change. I told him to drive me home, but he didn't. Instead, he continued driving until we were in a Chanel store. Everyone knew that all the stuff there were expensive, I could never afford them, like I'd ever waste money on expensive clothes.

I shook my head at him. "Edward, don't tell me we'll buy clothes here," I said disapprovingly.

"Bella, please allow me, you just need to look appropriate." _Yeah, APPROPRIATE for rich people like them._

"But Edward, all the things there are luxurious, and—"

He interrupted me, "Please?" He was using his charm against me again. If he just knew how it affected me.

"Okay," I said in defeat.

He opened the door for me. He held my hand, part again of our little play.

_Pretend, pretend, and pretend._

We went inside. The store was really pretty and luxurious. Even the hangers looked expensive.

"Good afternoon sir. How can we help your sister? We choose a dress for her, in what occasion will she wear it?" the saleslady asked.

_Sister? Do I look like his sister? Oh my god._

"Miss, she's not my sister, she's my girlfriend," Edward corrected her and he held me closer to him. My heart was beating so fast and I wondered if he could hear or feel it.

"We just want something simple. Something that looks simple but elegant," Edward said.

"I'm so sorry, Sir, for what I have said. We have simple, but cute dresses. I'll bring some, please wait there," she said and pointed at the fitting room.

"Edward, do you really need to buy me a dress? I have some at home," I whispered to him.

"Please just don't say anything, you can't change my mind," he whispered back and chuckled.

The lady returned with five dresses.

I sighed exasperatedly. Edward gave me an it-will-be-okay look.

I went inside the fitting room and I tried the first dress, it was beautiful light shade of purple, it had ruffles on top, it was sleeveless and it was just a few inches above the knee.

I went outside so Edward could see what it looked like. I even did a little twirl and smiled at him.

"No," he said then he shook his head.

What? This dress was beautiful, how could he say no?

I tried the next dress which was yellow, but he still didn't like it. I tried the other two and he still didn't approve of them. All the dresses were beautiful. I couldn't understand why he didn't like them.

I was getting tired from changing from dress to dress. I wore the last dress which was minty blue, it was very cute and looked like a dress of a doll, but I didn't think that it would look good on me.

I went outside and prepared for his disapproval.

"It's perfect, we'll purchase it," he said, sounding satisfied.

What? He liked this? The other dresses were more beautiful than this. Maybe he was just joking.

"Edward, are you serious?" I asked mockingly.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He gave me serious expression.

I shook my head. He took my hand and led me to the counter. He paid for the dress and the saleslady gave me my clothes from earlier.

Edward looked at my feet, well I was wearing sneakers and it clearly didn't match my dress.

"Let's go to the shoes section," he said.

We walked into the shoes section. I remained silent, just listening to my fast heartbeat.

"Good Afternoon, Ma'am, Sir, we have a perfect pair of shoes for her dress," the saleslady said.

She showed us a beautiful pair of white high heels, but its heels were very HIGH. I couldn't possibly walk on them without breaking my legs.

"We'll purchase them," Edward told the saleslady, barely glancing at the shoes and how tall the hells were.

"Wait Edward, I can't walk using those shoes, I might trip, and I'm very clumsy. Wearing that isn't a good idea," I said uneasily.

He looked at me for awhile.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll catch you if you fall," he said and smiled crookedly. I loved his crooked smile. He looked so damn handsome wearing that smile.

"Uh…O…Ok…Okay," I stuttered.

He smiled again at me and I felt my cheeks started to heat up.

"You're blushing, it's kinda cute," he said with a chuckle.

Before he paid at the cashier, he also got me a white purse.

I didn't bother to look at the tag because I knew I'd just feel guilty. All of the things that he bought were more expensive than my savings.

He paid the shoes and the purse; I accidentally saw the receipt and saw the price of the shoes and the purse.

They cost $3000, oh my gosh. They must be really rich, I never spend this much money just for shopping, maybe if I had this money, I'll just use it for my mother.

I looked at the receipt of the dress and it was $1300. I just said nothing because I knew that it would just offend him.

When we got into the car, I wore the deadly high heels.

"Are we going to your house now?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said and he smiled.

"Then where are we going?" I asked again.

"To the salon," he answered.

"No, I can at least manage to make my hair and make-up. Drive to your house now, I have a makeup kit with me, you don't need to worry."

"Okay, it's almost seven anyway."

While he's driving, I'm spicing up myself. I put some sheer blue eyed shadow on my eyelids, light pink blush on and pink lipstick. It was a simple look, but I thought it matched my dress.

I just brushed my hair and placed a hairpin so my long bangs wouldn't fall.

When he saw that I was done with my hair and makeup he started driving fast like crazy.

"By the way, you look," he paused, "beautiful."

"Uh…oh…thanks," I said and I'm blushing again.

I looked at the digital clock, and it was 7:15pm. I decided to call my mom to tell her I wouldn't be home or at work.

"Hello, Mom?"

"Bella? You didn't go home to change. Where are you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Mom, you don't need to worry, I'm just going to Edward's house…I…uh…I'm going to meet his family," I said shyly. I saw Edward smiled a little.

"Really? Tell me about them when you get home and don't go home late, I'm going to eat dinner now, see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said before hanging up the phone.

After passing by so many tall trees, I saw a beautiful white mansion.

"We're here," he announced.

I became very nervous. My hands felt so cold.

Edward opened the door for me and helped me walk inside their house. We held hands while walking, and I was also using him for support.

"Bella, why are your hands so cold? You don't need to be nervous, they are all nice," Edward said in a comforting tone.

When we got inside, I was amazed. The mansion was very beautiful, well designed.

A middle-aged woman came to us and gave us a hug. She looked very beautiful. She must be Edward's mother, her eyes were ocean blue and you could see pure love in them, her hair was in a shade of brown that reminded me of caramel and she was as tall as me.

"You must be Bella, you look pretty," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, you're very beautiful too, and well, your house too" I said honestly.

"You can call me Esme." She gave me a warm smile and I wasn't feeling that nervous anymore.

Went into the dining room and we sat on the chairs which were so comfy. Edward was beside me and Esme said that she'd get the dinner in the kitchen. I looked around the house and I saw a guy playing video games in the living room.

Before I could realize, someone called my name.

"Bella! You're here!"

A girl who looked like a pixie went towards me and hugged me. She looked familiar.

"I'm Alice, Edward's little sister and I love your dress, it's so cute!" she said excitedly.

"It's very nice to meet you Alice, your dress looks good too…you look familiar do you go to Forks high?"

"Yes, I'm a junior there."_ So that's why she looks familiar._

"I also go there, I'm a senior."

"Really? I haven't noticed you there and hey, Edward, you never mention say you like dating younger girls," she joked.

"Alice, will you just shut up," Edward said in a calm tone. Aw, adorable sibling banter.

"Alice! Call your father and the others. Tell them that we're going to eat dinner!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

Alice disappeared from the dining room and Esme was there again, she was carrying foods and a beautiful girl was too.

The girl was blonde, blue eyes like Esme's, she was just a few inches smaller than Edward. Her body had perfect curves and she has high cheekbones.

"She's Rosalie, my older sister," Edward whispered.

"She's very beautiful," I whispered back and the he smiled.

After a few moments, everyone was there. They all looked beautiful and I was kind of left out, it seemed that I was an alien, like I was in a different planet where all the people were gorgeous as gods and goddesses.

I was introduced to Edward's father, Carlisle. Edward said that he was also a doctor. He had the same eyes as Edward's, but he was blonde.

Rosalie's boyfriend was Emmett, he had black hair, green eyes and he was big, muscular big, not fat big. Edward said that he and Rosalie had just gotten engaged and they were getting married in a few months.

They were all chatting except from me and Edward. We were silent.

"So Bella, you are just a senior high school student?" Carlisle, Edward's father asked. I think he just wanted to break the ice.

"Yes," I answered shyly.

"Edward, she's different from all the girls that you've dated. She's the youngest and cutest." Emmett said.

"She's really different. She's beautiful, smart and hardworking. Can you believe that she's the breadwinner of her family?" Edward said proudly. He was the only one who noticed those traits in me. _Did he just call me smart and beautiful? I'm so flattered._

"So you work?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I work as a singer in a club," I answered.

"You can sing? I want hear you-"

Edward cut Alice's sentence, "Alice, maybe some other time."

They asked some questions to me again and I answered them honestly except when they asked me on how Edward and I met.

After dinner Edward gave me a tour of their house and then he brought me into his room and we stayed there. It was big, there was a king-sized bed with black comforter, a grey couch, a big flat screen tv in front of his bed, a DVD player and his collections of cd's and books. He also had a walk-in closet. There were also some pictures of him and Tanya on the wall.

"Bella, can you sing for me?" He asked.

"Oh sure" I quickly agreed, "what song?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay, Lifetime by Kris Allen" I nodded.

"Okay." He got a guitar from his closet.

"You play guitar?" I asked with an eager smile.

"Yes, since high school."

He started strumming. He was good, maybe better than Jasper.

…

His family was really nice to me except from his older sister. It seemed that she didn't like me. And none of them mention Tanya, which was good. I wondered what else could happen tonight.


	6. I'll Be

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 6 – I'll be**

Someone knocked on the door. Edward opened it and we saw that it was Esme. When she caught me looking at her, she smiled.

"Edward, do you mind if I talk to Bella for a while?" she asked.

"Sure, Bella come here," Edward said, motioning me to go beside him.

…

Esme and I went to the guest room of their house. She said that we could talk there in private.

"Bella, why are you dating Edward even though he's seven years older that you?" She asked firmly.

"Because I think I love him and I don't care about our age difference. Age is just a number. Before I met him, I hate guys, I hate love, but he changed that," I answered. _But do I really love him or is it just infatuation? I know I shouldn't fall for him because I will just get hurt._

"Well that's a sweet answer. What made you hate guys and love?"

_Should I tell her about my father?_

I'd tell her. There was something in her that was telling me that I could trust her. Being with her was like being with my mom because she was comfortable to be with.

"My father, he left us when I was eight. My mother was really brokenhearted. She cried all day and night for two weeks. I couldn't even talk to her. During that time, we were staying at my grandmother's house. One day when I came to her room to ask her how she was doing, she was missing. I thought she also left me, I thought that I was all alone. My grandmother and I looked for her everywhere but we couldn't find her. I almost gave up, but I realized that there was still a place that we haven't looked yet, our old house.

"We found her there and she was about to commit suicide, but we stopped her. My grandmother told her that by killing herself, she would just make the situation worse," I paused and saw Esme crying. I continued, "After that my mother changed. She tried her best to be better than she was before. She worked while I studied. Until last year she was diagnosed with leukemia and she was forced to stop working. And now I am the one working. You know money isn't that easy for us. I can't even take her to her therapies." I stopped there.

"Bella, your life is so sad. You're so young to face those things. Edward's so lucky that he found a girl that's so sweet yet so strong." She smiled thoughtfully. I felt guilty, for lying to her about my deal with Edward.

"I want to ask you something, but promise me that you won't tell Edward about it," I asked shyly.

"Sure, dear," she said kindly.

"Can I know the reason why Edward and Tanya broke up? He never mentioned it to me and I'm afraid he'll get angry when I ask him."

"She's the one who broke up with Edward. I actually felt relieved when they broke up, because she was dating another guy while was with Edward. Until now, he doesn't know that she cheated on him. We chose not to tell him because we know that it will hurt him. Tanya's really nice and she's Rosalie's best friend since they were little. We are close with their family."

After that she let me go back to Edward's room. I was walking my way there, being the clumsy person I was, I tripped. Emmett and Rosalie saw me. Emmett teased me and he laughed. Rosalie helped me to get back on my feet. I thanked her, but she only rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I know you're not rich, and you work at a cheap club. If you're thinking you can have our money by dating or marrying Edward, well you're wrong. As long as I'm here that won't happen. I don't know why Edward even dated a girl like you, you're so far from Tanya," she said, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Whoa, Rose that was harsh, you shouldn't have said that," Emmett said while looking at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, that's not why I'm dating Edward, I'm with him because I like him and he feels the same way. Tanya and I are different so don't compare us," I paused after saying that, I could feel tears starting to build in my eyes. I breathed in, trying to hold them back, but it didn't help. Tears were rolled down my cheeks. "Don't you dare judge me when you do not know anything about me!" I shouted at her.

She looks stunned and Emmett just kept quiet.

I didn't realize that Edward was there. He placed an arm on my waist and led me to his room.

A song was playing on Edward's room.

I looked at Edward's worry filled eyes. He wiped the tears on my cheek using his thumbs.

"I'm sorry for what Rosalie said. Sometimes, she just can't control her temper and feelings. I'm here for you," he said softly.

Edward held me in his arms and I cried on his chest. The heavy feeling in my chest was slowly fading away. He was caressing my hair thoughtfully.

It felt good to cry yet it was also exhausting.

I was about to ask Edward if he can bring home already when he looked at me lovingly and he leaned his face to mine.

I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did.

Our lips touched and I felt electricity run through my veins. This was my first kiss and I wa happy it was Edward. His lips were so soft and his breath was sweet. I'd never felt this happy in my life. I felt blissful and contented.

"Bella, Emmett said that you were cry—" Alice entered the room and Edward and I jerked away from each other.

I knew that by now, my cheeks were deeply red. Suddenly feeling shy, I couldn't look at Edward's eyes.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you guys, I'm really sorry." Then Alice stormed out of his room.


	7. Thoughts

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 7 – Thoughts**

**(EPOV)**

While I was driving Bella home, the car was filled with awkward silence. I looked straight on the road while her eyes were on the window. I didn't know why I kissed her in the first place. I just got carried away with the situation. I knew I shouldn't have done that that was very wrong, it would just make things messy.

"Uh, Bella?" I broke the silence.

"What is it?" she asked, not looking at me. Her eyes were still focused on the window.

"We can bring your mother at the hospital for tests tomorrow, she can stay there while we're on the beach," I said.

"What time are we going to bring her to the hospital?" she asked, she was looking at me now. I tried to focus my eyes on the road.

"Before you go to class, don't worry about her. Mom and Dad will take care of her."

"Okay." She sighed.

From my peripheral I saw that she looked exhausted and sleepy.

The silence returned again but it comfortable this time.

I turned on the stereo a different song played, maybe Alice changed the cd. It was Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It reminded me of Tanya and the things that we promised with each other.

I looked at Bella, and she was fast asleep, her head leaning on the window.

She promised me that we would get married once she achieved her dreams. She promised me that we'd have a perfect family and we'd grow old together. I couldn't believe that she chose her dreams over me. I knew that she loves me, too. I just had to get her back. When I do, things would go as planned.

We were already in front of their house, but she was still sleeping. This young girl looked too much stressed compared to the other girls her age. From looking at her, you'd know that she had big problems. She rarely smiled.

"Bella, wake up," I whispered softly.

"Edward," she mumbled, but she didn't open her eyes. Oh, she was sleep talking. Cute. But why did she say my name?

I decided to carry her inside their house. It was nine forty-five, and I hoped her mother was still awake. I carried her out of the car and walked to the door. I reached for the doorbell and pressed it three times.

Her mother who was in her pajamas, opened the door.

She looked at Bella. "What happened to her?"

"Mrs. Swan, Bella fell asleep in my car. Can I bring her to her room?" I asked politely.

"Go ahead," her mom said, opening the door wider so I could enter.

I brought Bella into her room and tucked her in.

…

My thoughts were on the things that happened today. First, Esme, she liked Bella so much. She never showed that much interest on Tanya. Then Alice, she'd never been that nice to Tanya. They rarely talked when she visited us. And then there was Rosalie. I saw the hate in her eyes when she looked at Bella. Maybe the fact that she was Tanya's best friend was one reason why she didn't like Bella.

I shoved away all those thoughts and focused back on driving.

**(BPOV)**

I woke up and found myself in my room. I didn't know why I was here. I stood up from my bed and saw that I was still wearing the dress from last night. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. I took a shower and wore a simple shirt and jeans. I made breakfast and then I saw mom walking down the stairs.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Good morning, Bella. If you're wondering how you get to bed, you're there because Edward tucked you in," she said.

I blushed. Edward carried me to my room without me realizing it? I must be really tired.

"Mom, you need to get ready, we are going to the hospital. Edward will be here in a few minutes."

"Why are we going there?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"For tests. Edward, will help us for your treatments. Don't worry about the money, they own the hospital."

"But Bella, I cannot accept such—"

I cut her sentence, "Please, Mom."

"Okay, I'll just eat and then get ready."

…

After a few moments, Mom was ready. She also packed some clothes with her because she'd be there for three days.

Edward came and he greeted Mom politely. He drove us to the hospital and Carlisle welcomed us warmly.

"Mom, I'll miss you." I gave her brief hug.

"I'll miss you too Bella, take care of yourself," she said in a concerned tone.

Edward drove me to school and he said that he'd meet me tomorrow for our trip to the beach.


	8. Crush

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 8 – Crush**

Yesterday, Mom called me and said that she was fine there at the hospital. She was getting along well with Esme. I worked overtime last night and I was really exhausted.

…

My phone was ringing, but I was too sleepy to answer it. It stopped and rang again. I lazily grabbed it from the nightstand.

It was Edward. Why was he calling this early?

"Hello, Edward," I said sleepily.

"Bella, it's already eight-thirty. I've been waiting here since seven."

"I'm so sorry I forgot. I slept late last night, wait I'll open the door so you can come in," I said then I yawned.

I did my morning routine hurriedly. I opened the door and he was standing there. He was wearing a plain white shirt and simple jeans.

"I'm really sorry. I forgot to set the alarm."

"It's okay. Can I have a cup of coffee?" He asked

"Sure," I answered.

I made him a cup of coffee and then told him that I would just shower, get my things and we could leave.

After I showered, I wore a pink tank top, white denim shorts, white cardigan and then flip-flops. This was appropriate because he said that we were going to the beach.

I grabbed my bag and I went down.

"Edward, let's go." He looked at me from head to toe, and I blushed.

He only nodded. He opened the door for me and he also locked it after he got out.

…

As he drove to the beach, I was preparing myself for all the things we'd be doing today. I was officially seeing Tanya, Edward's one and only love. I placed some face powder on my face and then I looked at the mirror. There were dark circles around my eyes, there were some pimple marks on my cheeks and my lips were cracked. I wasn't beautiful, Rosalie was right, I was nothing compared to Tanya. She was pretty and rich while I was just an average girl who was struggling with money.

Would Tanya even believe that Edward and I were dating? Would she believe that Edward courted a girl like me? Ugh! Why was I thinking negatively? I shouldn't be like this.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Oh, we were at La Push. I used to go here with my parents and my father's friend with his son who was only two years younger than me. I used to be close to him until all the tragedy happened and I never went back here.

"Let's go to the cottage," he said while carrying our bags.

While walking we saw a crowd of people watching Tanya's photo shoot. From here, I couldn't clearly see her face but she was wearing a yellow sun dress, which looked perfect on her, her hair was flowing because of the wind and she was really tall. I noticed that most of the people in the crowd were guys.

I looked at Edward and he looked pissed. Maybe he also noticed the guys looking at her as if they were stripping her naked.

When we got into the cottage we placed our things to our rooms.

I brought an extra sling bag with me so I could carry my valuables. I got my iPod from my bag and then placed the earphones on my ear and then I listened to some music, my volume was low so I could still hear if someone talked to me.

"Bella, I think Tanya's photo shoot is done now, come on!" Edward called.

I put some lip balm on my dry lips, put my hair into a ponytail and then I went out.

When we walked out of the cottage, holding hands, my heart was beating fast and there was this electricity again.

We saw Tanya walking with her personal assistant. After a moment, she was heading to our direction.

"Hey Ed!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Edward said shyly. She looked at me, then on our hands, and I just smiled.

"So she's the girl that Rosalie was talking about. She does look young. She looks like your sister. Your name is Bella isn't?" she said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah." I can clearly see her features now. She was well, like Rosalie, perfect.

"Tanya, how are you?" Edward asked with concern and I suddenly felt jealous.

"Fine, very fine. I'm having fun with my career and with my boy—"

"You have a boyfriend? We just broke up and you already have a boyfriend?"

"What's wrong with it Edward? I'm single I can date whoever I want to date. Look at you, you're also dating that girl. Maybe Rosalie's right, she's just a cheap girl who wants your family's money. And why would you date a girl like her? She's not your type. You said that you like mature girls because they are be—"

Edward interrupted her, "She's not that kind of girl Tanya, we love each other." _Love each other? That's a lie, right?_

Edward pulled me into an embrace. I buried my head into his chest. I hoped I was acting well.

Why were they thinking that I liked their money? I never wished to be rich. I just wanted to have a happy life with my mom, to be with her for a long time. What was wrong with that?

"Stop your PDA," Tanya said, sounding annoyed and then she walked away. I could sense jealousy from her voice.

Edward and I pulled away from each other.

"That was good, Bella. I'll buy you a cone of ice cream for that," he said in a bubbly tone and I laughed.

"What am I? A kid?" I asked playfully.

Apparently, I was crushing on Edward. I kept telling myself that I was just attracted to him because of his physical appearance. I shouldn't fall for him because we weren't compatible with each other. I knew that when I develop feelings for him, he wouldn't return it because he treated me the way he treated Alice.

It was only eleven in the morning. The day was just starting and so much happened already.


	9. Too Blind

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 9 – Too Blind**

After lunch, Edward suggested that we take a walk on the beach since the weather was wonderful. We walked and walked until there were no sights of cottages and store anymore.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just want to walk," he answered. "Have I already told you how Tanya and I met?"

"Not yet," I answered.

We sat on the sand and then he started to talk. "We were nine when we first met. From the first time I saw her I knew that I wanted to be with her. She was sweet, simple and kind. We always saw each other because his dad was my dad's best friend. We would play and talk for hours. I confessed my feelings for her when we were fifteen and we started dating when we were seventeen. It was a long distance relationship because I was studying in college that time.

"This year, when I went home, she was the first person I wanted to see. She changed, and I can't even recognize her anymore. She wears revealing clothes and heavy makeup. She was rude and bossy, but that didn't change what I feel for her. After a week I proposed to her and she said yes. I was so glad that time. Everything was going great, but after a month, it seemed that she had no time for me anymore. She said she was busy with her shoots. Every time that we see each other all we did was argue. Last week she broke up with me, saying our relationship wasn't working anymore."

I could see too much pain in Edward's eyes, and somehow I felt a little of the pain too.

Was Tanya even busy that time? Maybe she was just busy with another guy. I should tell Edward, Tanya didn't deserve a guy like him. Edward was honest, kind and understanding. Yes, Tanya was beautiful, but only on the outside. He had the right to know that Tanya cheated on him. I couldn't stand seeing him suffer any longer. It was best that he leave her alone and find a girl that would appreciate him more.

"Edward, I have something to tell you," I said nervously.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Tanya," I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Tanya, she…uh," I couldn't say the word, damn.

"She did what?"

"She cheated on you when you were still dating," I said, looking into his eyes.

His green eyes widened in shock. "What? How'd you say so? Bella, where did you get that information?"

"Your mom, she said that they didn't tell you because they didn't want you to get hurt." I was just telling the truth. I hoped Esme wouldn't get angry at me because I told him.

"Bella, why do you have to make up a story? I know you hate Tanya because of what she said earlier, but you don't need to backstab her," he said angrily.

"Edward, I'm telling you the truth, it's your decision if you want to believe it or not. Look at Tanya. She's already dating though you two just broke up. Do you know what that means?" I asked irritably as I stood up. "She didn't get hurt when you broke up, you're nothing to her. Isn't that you haven't move on yet? It's the same with her, she haven't move on because she doesn't have to, because as I said, she didn't love you. And you don't want to believe me because in that pretty little head of yours, you still believe that she's in love with you. You are blind because you chose not to see."

"Bella, I can't believe you just said that I thou—"

"Well believe it, I know someone like her, a cheater and believe me, she will do no good to you. Don't waste your time with a girl like her. You are young, find another girl who will love and appreciate you. There are many girls on earth, Tanya is just one of them."

I walked away because I was tired hearing him defend that girl.

"I'll see you later. I'll try to talk to Tanya about what you said." He said while I was walking away. _Yeah, go talk to her and you'll know the truth._

I turned on my ipod and listened to a song that would be really appropriate for Tanya. _Better than Revenge _by Taylor Swift.

_Yeah, she's not a saint Edward, she's an actress, _I thought.

While walking I saw a familiar guy, he had grown so much. He was really tall and he had a lean body. I couldn't believe he was now taller than me. He used to be so small!

"Jacob, is that you?" I asked. He was the son of Charlie's best friend.

"Excuse me do I know you?" he answered me with another question, oh great.

"Don't you remember me?" I smiled.

"Oh god, is that you Bella? You look great," he said excitedly.

"Yes it's me! I missed you Jake, it's been ages, and you look great too."

He hugged me briefly and ruffled my hair. I chuckled as I pulled away.

"You've grown really quick! I can't believe you're only sixteen, you're so tall." I said.

"You too, you look forty," he joked and I laughed.

I really felt comfortable with Jacob. He was the younger brother I never had.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm with a friend, he just wants to hang out here. He's a pretty busy person and he needs to unwind," I lied.

He shook his head and smirked, revealing his dimples.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella," he said with a chuckle.

"Fine. I'm here with a guy friend, and I'm helping him."

"Helping him with what?"

"It's a top secret," I joked.

"I will not force you if you don't want to tell me what that top secret is."

I looked at him once more. He was not the kid that I used to play with anymore. He was taller than Edward. He had great biceps and maybe a six pack, too under his shirt. He must at the gym all the time.

"Wanna hang-out at the café? We can talk there. You have to tell all the things that I've missed in your life," I said.

"Sure, I'm free today."

So we went there and to catch up. I didn't notice the hours pass. He said his sisters were already married. He even invited me to their place because surely, his father and his friends would love to see me.

"So Bella, are you dating a guy right now?" Jacob asked shyly.

"Uhm…" I was about to say 'no', but my cell rang.

"Excuse me for awhile Jake," I said as I answered my phone.

"Okay, take your time." He shrugged.

I went out of the café and to the porch.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward said, he sounded like he was crying. I couldn't remember this being a part of my job.

"Where are you?"

"At the cottage."

"Okay, I'll be there," I said then I hung up the phone.

I went back inside to say goodbye to Jacob.

"Jake, I have to go. I'll just see you around. Here's my number," I said as I wrote my number on the napkin.

"I'll call you later," he said.

"Okay, bye." I waved goodbye to him and went out.

I ran towards our cottage.

What could be his problem? Why was he crying?

I opened the door of the cottage.

_Oh my gosh._


	10. Go

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 10 - Go**

There were broken pieces of glass on the floor. The things inside the cottage were messed up. I walked carefully towards his room. I didn't want to trip on the floor. It would be painful with those broken pieces of beer bottles.

I knocked on the door three times, but he didn't hear it because the music inside the room was so loud.

"It's Bella, can I come in!" I shouted so he could hear me. I didn't hear any response so I just entered the room. I saw him drinking vodka from the bottle, and the room was a riot.

"Hey, what's the problem? You said wanted to talk to me, what is it that you wanted to say?" I asked when I got in.

"You are right Bella Tanya cheated on me, that guy that she's dating now is the guy she's dating while we were still in a relationship. You're right I'm too blind to see and realize that because I _loved_ her so much. He took another gulp from the bottle that he was holding.

"I told you I was saying the truth. Stop drinking, that won't do any good to you," I reprimanded him.

He didn't listened, he just continued drinking. He looked pained. I couldn't even bear to look.

"Stop it, Edward." I grabbed the bottle from him.

"Give it back!" he shouted at me, but I didn't mind him. I turned off the music player and placed the bottle on the nightstand.

"I won't," I grabbed it again went out of his room.

I threw the bottle in the trashcan. I opened the ref and threw all the alcoholic drinks that I found there.

I didn't notice that Edward was there.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Throwing away poison," I said sarcastically.

I got a broom and dustpan from the utility room and started cleaning the small living room that he messed up.

Edward went inside his room again. And then after a few moments he went out and saw me cleaning.

"I'll help," Edward said in a guilty tone.

He should. It was his fault why the cottage got dirty and messed up. I didn't say anything. He was so getting a silent treatment from me.

He picked up the large pieces of broken glass and threw it on the trash can. I continued sweeping the floor and he cleaned his room.

After almost two hours, we were done tidying the place up. I was exhausted so I sat on the couch, and then Edward sat beside me.

"Please talk to me again; the silence is driving me crazy. I'm sorry and thanks," Edward said.

"For what?"

"For bringing me back to reality. For saying the truth, for everything, thanks." He smiled crookedly, my favorite smile.

"I just don't want you to experience what I've experienced."

"What did you experience?"

"Being betrayed without knowing it."

"By a boyfriend?" He said and he smiled playfully.

"No, by my father." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" his face become serious.

"He cheated on my mother." I answered sadly.

"I'm so sorry," he said, looking on the floor.

"It's no big deal anymore, I don't care about him. He'll just be a memory from the past. Since he chose that whore over us, I don't consider him as my father anymore. Past should be forgotten, because the future is more important."

"You're right."

He looked at me sadly. Then there was silence.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "Do you mind? I'm exhausted because of your mess." He chuckled softly when I said that.

"I'll sing you a song as a thank you gift," he offered.

"You can sing?" I asked, and then smiled to myself.

"Not much, but I'll try my best," he said jokingly. We laughed together, and it felt good.

Edward started humming. I smiled like a little kid. I listened carefully to the lyrics and it was beautiful and meaningful. His voice was beautiful and soothing just like my mom's.

I fell asleep on his shoulder and his arm was around my shoulder. It really felt comfortable. If only this moment could last forever. But I know that it wouldn't. Our little play was already done. Soon we'd part ways and live each other's lives. I'd never forget him.

He was different from all the guys I met. He was so thoughtful and he cared about the feelings of those who were around him. He was the kind of man who would fight for his lady. There were more unexplainable things about him, but those things made me _love_ him.

Yes, I loved him, I just realized two seconds ago.


	11. Keep Holding On

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 11 – Keep Holding On**

I woke up in Edward's room and his arms were around me. I had no idea how I got here. Maybe he carried me _again_. He was sleeping peacefully like a child. His eye lashes were long and he really looked cute.

I tried to get up but his arms tightened around me. My heart beat sped up and I couldn't breathe properly. The electricity that I felt from his touch was too much.

"Edward, let me go," I whispered.

"I don't want to get up yet," he said lazily.

"Then don't get up, just let me get go. You can stay as long as you want," I said in an annoyed way.

"Okay," he said teasingly.

He let go of me and then he placed his hands on my waist and started tickling me. Because I was too ticklish, I laughed like crazy.

"Ssttoop! Edddwwward! I'm se-serious! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" I said between my laughs. He didn't mind what I said. He only laughed along with me and he even added more force.

While I was struggling, we fell on the floor. Edward was on top of me. This position was too awkward. He looked at me in the eyes and I did the same. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't explain what it was.

"You're so," he paused and then he touched my cheek. I was probably tomato red. He continued, "Beautiful."He kissed my cheek and then he got up like nothing happened.

I smiled to myself. He was so sweet! I touched the spot on my cheek where he kissed me. I didn't want to wash my face anymore, but that was gross.

When he was about to go out, he faced me, he smiled and he said, "Hey, I mean it." _OH. MY. GOSH! _Now, I really couldn't wipe off the smile from my face. When he said it, I felt like the most beautiful woman on earth, if he only knew the impact of his words on me.

I got up and then I walked my way to the door, but before I could open it, Edward did and I bumped my head against it.

"Ouch! Edward what do—"

He interrupted me, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll get ice," he said panicking.

He ran so fast to the kitchen and then he returned with a wash cloth with ice inside.

"Sit on the bed." So I did.

He placed the cloth with ice inside on my forehead, and it hurt so bad.

"It hurts, it's your fault," I said, pretending to be angry at him.

"I already said I'm sorry," he said, pretending to be sad.

"I'll look ugly now because of you. No guy will check me out ever," I said jokingly.

"Nah. You still you look beautiful, and I'll punch whoever says you're ugly," he said with a chuckle.

"You gotta pay for this."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Treat me. Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart has a new movie, I wanna watch." Robsten is my favorite love team because they really looked good together and I've watched all of their movies together. I even have posters of them in my bedroom.

"Oh, sure, let's watch later before we head home," he said, smiling.

"You said that, no more turning back," I said like a kid.

I heard my phone rang from outside the room.

"I'll just answer it," I said and then got out of the room.

I answered my cell, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's me," Jacob said.

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"I just wanna great you. Happy Birthday!" he said cheerfully. I forgot that it was my birthday. "Bella, happy birthday!" I heard the boys from the background.

"Uh…thank you, same goes to your friends. I have to go. Bye," I said flatly. He was about to say something but I hung up my phone and let it land on the floor.

This day was my birthday, and this day was also the day that my father left us. He didn't even care about how I'd feel. I could still remember it. Tears fell down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away with my hands.

**_Flashback…_**

_I was opening my gifts and I heard my mom and dad talking downstairs. I went down and saw my father carrying a big bag._

"_I'm leaving," my father said as he walked to the door._

_My mother followed him. "Charlie, you don't have to leave, we can work this out. How about Bella?"_

"_I don't love you anymore. It's Victoria I love, not you. Find another man that can make you happy. We are not meant to be together, all we do is argue. I know you can raise Bella by yourself, you've graduated college and you can find a job easily," he said coldly._

_My mother didn't say anything anymore. She covered her face as she cried. I was also crying that time. I was so hurt. My father said he didn't love us anymore._

_He left and then I went to my mom and hugged her._

_-_**_END of Flashback-_**

"Bella, who is it?" Edward asked.

"My friend," I answered as I breathed in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. It's nothing," I lied.

After a few moments Edward's cell rang. He excused himself and then he went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch and stared into nothing. I felt numb.

After a few minutes, Edward went to me and said, "You didn't say that it's your birthday."

"Who told you that?" I said, emotionless.

"Your mom said it to my mom," he said nervously. But why is he nervous? What's the big deal?

"I never celebrated my birthday, I hate my birthday," I said and my eyes started to water again.

"But it's your birthday, come one let's celebrate!" he said happily.

I looked at him while I cried. He frowned.

"It's not something to be celebrated. This day is also the day my father left us. Whenever my birthday comes, that's the first thing that comes to my mind and it hurts to think of that. That day is the worst day of my life. Our lives had been shattered that day!" My voice was hoarse from crying.

He went beside me and pulled me into an embrace. I cried on his chest just like the day that Rosalie said bad things to me.

"Bella, forget it, you're the one who said that past is to be forgotten because the future is more important," he said as he caressed my back.

"I will, I promise I will," I said, my voice shaking.

"That's good, forget him, the way I forgot Tanya," he whispered into my ear. _The way he forgot Tanya? He already forgot Tanya?_

I slowly pulled away so I could see his face, and I smiled at him. He also smiled at me. I playfully punched him on the stomach.

"Oh come on, let's stop this drama, I wanna go home," I said.

"So we're going to watch a movie later?" he asked.

"Yes, because you promised we'll watch," I said, pouting.

"I didn't say I promise," he joked.

"Oh whatever, I'll just pay for my ticket," I said, pretending to be angry.

"I was just kidding, prepare yourself now," he said as he stood up.

He went to the shower and I went to my room. It was amazing how he changed this day from being bad to good.


	12. Faker

**Thanks for the reviews, the faves and the alerts :)**

**I know it's a little too late for this but still I decided to upload it :) This is Edward and Tanya's conversation about Tanya cheating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own the song/s that I posted here.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Faker**

**(EPOV)**

After lunch, I didn't know where to go; I know I need to think. I decided to ask Bella for a walk.

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just want to walk," I answered honestly.

I held her hand and saw her blush. I did that so that when Tanya sees us, she'll be convinced that we are dating.

"Have I already told you how Tanya and I met?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

We sat on the sand and I started telling her the story of me and Tanya, "We were nine when we first met, from the day I saw her I knew that I want to be with her. She was sweet, simple and kind. We always see each other because his dad was my dad's best friend. We would play and talk for hours. I confessed my feelings for her when we were fifteen and we started dating when we were seventeen because she said that she's ready to date me; it was a long distance relationship because I was studying at a med school that time. This year, when I went home, she was the first person that I went to. I saw her again after six years, she changed, and I can't even recognize her anymore. She wears revealing clothes and heavy makeup. She acts rudely and bossy, but that doesn't change what I feel for her. After a week I proposed to her and she said yes. I was so glad that time. Everything was going great but after a month, it seems that she has no time for me anymore. She said that she was busy with her work. Every time that we see each other all we do is argue. And then last week she broke up with me, she said that our relationship won't work …" I can still remember the day that we broke up, and I was so broken then.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**I went to Tanya's condo because she said that she wanted to talk. I went there excitedly, because I thought that she wanted to talk about us, make things better because we haven't had time for each other lately. **_

_**When I was on her front door, I called her, "Tanya, I'm here." **_

"_**I'll open the door, wait," she replied coldly. I felt nervous after that, why is she so cold? Is she —, no she isn't, she isn't breaking up with me, that's impossible. She told me she loves me, and we're already engaged.**_

_**She opened the door and I can see no emotion on her face.**_

"_**Have a seat," she said the same way she had answered the phone.**_

_**I sat on the sofa and she sat across me.**_

"_**What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I held her hands but she pulled it away.**_

"_**Us."**_

"_**What about 'us'?"**_

"_**Our relationship isn't working."**_

"_**But, we can make it work. Think about the times that we've been together, we were happy and—" she cut me off.**_

"_**Let's stop this now before it gets worse," she paused and then removed the engagement ring from her finger, she continued, " I can't marry you anymore, it's not the way it was before. I have dreams Edward, and I don't have feelings for you anymore. You know, I can't marry a guy that I don't love." She said that things as if it was no big deal, as if we didn't share anything together. Her words are replaying in my head so many times that it hurts. I felt numb and I can't say anything anymore.**_

"_**If you don't have anything to say anymore, you can now leave," she said as if nothing happened.**_

"_**Bye, take care," I said as I hugged her one last time. She pulled away from me awkwardly and she gave a fake smile.**_

_**When I was out of her unit, I feel tears running down my face. How could she do that to me? She said she loves me, she said that she wanted to build a family with me, all the things that we promised to each other—how could she forget that?**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Edward, I have something to tell you," Bella said nervously, interrupting my thoughts.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Tanya," she mumbled.

"Who?" I asked to make sure that I heard it right.

"Tanya, she's…uh," she stuttered.

"She's what?" I asked impatiently.

"She cheated on you when you were still dating," she said as she looked into my eyes, and she looks so sure of what she said

"What? How'd you say so? Bella, where did you get that information?" _What the heck is she thinking?_

"Your mom, she said that they didn't tell you because they don't want you to be hurt," she said confidently.

"Bella, why do you have to make-up a story? I know you hate Tanya because of what she said earlier but you don't need to backstab her," I said angrily. Why does she have to say bad things about Tanya, I'm getting pissed at her.

"Edward, I'm telling you the truth, it's your decision if you want to believe it or not. Look at Tanya; she's already dating even though you two just broke up. Do you know what that means?" she asked angrily as she stood up. "She didn't get hurt when you broke up, you're nothing to her. Isn't that you haven't move on yet? It's the same with her, she didn't move on because she doesn't have to, because as I said, she didn't love you. And you didn't want to believe me because you're imagining that she loves you. And you didn't even realize that because you were too blind to see, because you love her so much." She looks like she's going to burst.

I sighed and said, "Bella, I can't believe you just said that I thou—" she cut me off.

"Well believe it, I know someone like her, a cheater and believe me, she will do no good to you, don't waste your time with a girl like her. You are young, find another girl that would love and appreciate you, Edward there are many girls on earth, Tanya is just one of them," she said in a concerned tone. I looked at her face and it was loving and thoughtful, like she wants me to believe her badly.

Before I could say anything again, she stood up and then she started to walk away.

"I'll see you later. I'll try to talk to Tanya about what you said," I said, but I didn't know if she heard it.

After she disappeared, I grabbed my phone in my pocket and called Tanya.

"Uhm…hey," I said nervously.

"What? Do you have any problem?" she asked in an annoyed way.

"Can we…uh…talk? I just have something to ask you," I stuttered.

"Oh sure, I'm at the resto near the seashore," she said and I looked around, and saw a small restaurant.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few," I said then I hung up.

I ran to the restaurant and then I went inside. I saw her there sitting with a guy and they are so sweet.

She saw me and said, "Hey Ed!"

I went towards them.

I don't want to talk to her for long so I went straight to my question, "Did you cheat on me?"

The guy whispered something to her but his voice was not that low so I still heard it. "He is you ex-fiancé? The one you said you were playing with?" he said and then he and Tanya chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," she said to the guy.

"Answer me Tanya."

"Yes," she said shyly, "But Ed, I—" I cut her off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because you were so boring…you were so overprotective, I felt chained when I'm with you."

I didn't wait for her to say anything anymore, I ran as fast as I could. She cheated, she's such a b****! How could she do that?

I ran until I reached the cottage, I was so angry that I threw all the things that I saw, I ripped the magazines on the tables, I threw the vases and anything that I could reach. I went into the fridge to get beer. I grabbed two bottles and drank it as fast as I could and then I threw the bottles on the wall.

I know that the place is a mess so I didn't bother to look around. I grabbed more bottles of beer and went into my room.

I know I need someone to talk to; I need to talk to Bella.

I called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," I said, I can't help it, my tears are falling and my voice is hoarse.

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"At the cottage," I answered.

"Okay, I'll be there," she said then she hung-up the phone.

I turned on the music player and set it on the loudest volume. I drank the beer as I waited for Bella.

_**Cold eyes and a painted face  
Black heart pumping discount rates  
The shell you build around your world lets nothing out**_

_**So take your fucking faker face and stay away from me  
I'm trying not to hear your lies or see your make-believe  
The words you speak are empty and your stories full of holes  
God I know you're burning up for all the lies you've told**_

I got my wallet from my pocket and then removed Tanya's picture there and ripped it into pieces. I drank more beer.

_**Trust built on a mound of shit.  
All signs pointing to your sins.  
The smiles only make it worse for you, you'll see**_

_**So take your fucking faker face and stay away from me  
I'm trying not to hear your lies or see your make-believe  
The words you speak are empty and your stories full of holes  
God I know you're burning up for all the lies you've told  
**_

All the things that we did, all the fake happiness that she brought to me came back to me.

_**Look deep in the mirror but try not to see  
Look deep in the river and try not to scream  
you've never been a giver  
it's obvious to me  
**_

I remembered the day that she agreed to marry me, I was so happy. And I thought she was happy too, but she was just playing and the game is over, I'm defeated.

_**So take your fucking faker face and stay away from me  
I'm trying not to hear your lies or see your make-believe  
The words you speak are empty and your stories full of holes  
God I know you're burning up for all the lies you've told**_

And then Bella came.

* * *

**to be continued…:))**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**-ishi:)**


	13. Fake Lullabies

**The continuation…:))**

**Song for this chapter: Fake Lullabies - Callalily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own the song/s that I posted here.**

**Read & Review :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 13 – Fake Lullabies**

**[still EPOV:)]**

"Hey, what's the problem? You said wanted to talk to me, what is it that you wanted to say?" Bella asked as she opens the door.

"You were right Bella Tanya cheated on me, that guy that she was dating now was the guy she was dating while we were still in a relationship. You're right I'm too blind to see and realize that because I love her so much," I said and then drink from the bottle of beer that I was holding.

"I told you I was saying the truth. Stop drinking, that would not do any good to you," she scolded me, I pretended that I didn't hear anything, and I just drink again.

"Stop it Edward." She grabbed the beer that I was drinking.

"Give it back!" I shouted but she didn't mind me, instead she turned off the music player then turned to me again.

"I won't," she said as she stormed out of the room.

I looked around the room and saw that it was really a mess. Ugh, what have I done! I've done a big mess.

I went out of the room to see what Bella is doing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Throwing the beers?" she said sarcastically.

She went into the utility room and came back with cleaning materials.

I went inside my room to calm myself. I replaced the cd in the music player with calmer and relaxing music.

I became calmer now, and I went out to help Bella clean my mess.

"I'll help," I said in a guilty tone.

She stopped sweeping and said, "Okay." without looking at me.

She continued sweeping and I picked up the large pieces of glass, maybe from the vases and the bottles. When I was done picking them up, I threw it in the trash can. I went into the utility room and got some cleaning materials so I could clean my room.

I was done cleaning, I didn't notice the time. I looked at my wrist watch and it is already 6pm, we've been cleaning for almost two hours. Bella must be exhausted.

I went out and saw her sitting on the couch, I sat beside her.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" she mumbled.

"For bringing me back to reality. For saying the truth, for everything…thanks." I smiled.

"I just don't want you to experience what I have experienced." She looks sad.

"What did you experience?"

"Being betrayed without knowing it."

"By a boyfriend?" I said teasingly.

"No. By my father," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I gave her a serious expression.

She frowned and said, "He cheated on my mother."

"I'm so sorry," I felt guilty asking that question so I looked on the floor.

"It's no big deal anymore, I don't care about him. He'll just be a memory of the past. Since he chose that whore over us, I didn't consider him as my father anymore. Past should be forgotten, because the future is more important." Her voice is full of hope.

"You're right," I agreed.

I saw that she was still frowning and that made me frown too.

She laid her head on my shoulder and said, "Do you mind, I'm exhausted because of your mess." I chuckled softly when she said that. Of course she could stay with me as long as she wants. And I have no plan to let her go. _Plan? _What am I thinking? This girl is too young for me. But I think I like her more than a sister, but I think that she doesn't like me that way, she's just with me now because of her mom. She's just here because I asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend.

"I'll sing you a song as a thank you gift," I offered.

"You can sing?" she asked and her face brightened up.

"Not much, but I'll try my best," I said jokingly, but still looking in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. We laughed together; her laugh was like music to me, music that I would never get tired of listening to,

I started humming and eventually sang her a song. She closed her eyes and I wrapped an arm around her. It feels so natural to do this, like it's a daily routine. I sang another song for her, but I'm not sure if she's listening because I think she's already asleep.

_**Daddy's waiting outside  
Holding your favorite toy  
His eyes are full of joy  
He can't wait to see your face  
He's craving for that moments sweet embrace  
His body starts to shiver  
Cause this is the first time you'll see each other but**_

_**Everything was an imagination  
You were a victim of a fad illusion  
There's nothing you can do**_

_**Cause when we close our eyes  
We hear more lies  
Fake lullabies  
Poisoning our minds…**_

_**…Everything was an imagination  
You were a victim of a fad illusion  
There's nothing you can do**_

_**Cause when we close our eyes  
We hear more lies  
Fake lullabies  
Poisoning our minds**_

_**Wake up little girl  
Daddy's gone forever…  
**_

I rested my head on hers and I fell asleep with her.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I don't feel comfortable anymore. So I carefully carried Bella into my room and placed her into the bed.

"Edward," she murmured. Oh, she's sleep talking again.

I lay beside her and listened more to her sleep talk.

"There something weird about you," she said softly.

"What is it?" I whispered into her ear. I wasn't expecting an answer from her since she was sleeping, but to my surprise, she spoke again. "All, all the things you do to me, it has a weird effect, you make my heart beat faster than it normally does, and it's so fast that it's hard to breathe. And there's this electricity that I feel every time you touch me."

She snuggled to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She fitted perfectly on my arms, like it was built to be wrapped into her.

"I think I love you," she mumbled once more and then she became quiet again.

I wanted to say 'I love you too' but I'm not sure about my feelings yet. I have to think more about it. I fell asleep again with an angel in my arms.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw that it's 4am. I can still have some sleep.

I tried to sleep but I can't anymore so I just watched Bella sleep, and I enjoyed it. She was like a cute and innocent child. I hate to think that she cannot enjoy her life that much because of her responsibilities at home. She's not like the other teen agers who are enjoying school and friends.

I reached for her hand and I felt its roughness. I think there are calluses, but it still feels good to touch.

I didn't notice that it's already seven, I've been watching her sleep for three hours and I never got bored.

When I saw her eyelids moving, I pretended to be asleep.

"Edward, let me go," she whispered. Looks like she didn't remembered anything from last night.

"I don't want to get up yet," I said, faking a lazy tone.

"Then don't get up, just let me get up, you can stay how long you want to stay," she said like she's being annoyed.

"Okay," I slowly moved my arms but my hands remained at her waist. I paused and then I tickled her. She started laughing softly, I tickled her more and then she laughed like crazy.

"Ssttoop! Edddwwward! I'm se-serious! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" she said between her laughs, I can't help but laugh with her.

We fell on the floor and then I was on top of her.

I can't help buy say this… "You're so," I paused, and then continued, "Beautiful."

I got up awkwardly and walked towards the door. Before I went out, I said, "Hey, I mean it."

She blushed and then I chuckled softly.

There is something about Bella, something about her that bothers me. It's like I met her before, but I cannot remember when or where.

I forgot my cellphone inside the room so I decided to come back. I opened the room, suddenly Bella's head bumped into it.

"Ouch! Edward what do—"

I interrupted her, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll get ice." I was panicking.

I ran fast in the kitchen and then got some ice from fridge and placed it into a cloth.

I back the room. "Sit on the bed." She did what I said, I placed it on her forehead and then she flinched.

"It hurts, it's your fault, now there's a swelling on my forehead."

"I already said I'm sorry," I said, pretending to be sad.

"I'll look ugly now because of you. No guy will check on me again," she said jokingly.

"Nah. You still you look beautiful, and I'll punch whoever says that you're ugly," I said honestly with a chuckle.

"You've gotta pay for this," she said, pretending to be angry.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Treat me…Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart has a new movie, I wanna watch." Oh, she's one of their too-many fans.

"Oh, sure, let's watch later before we go home," I said then I smiled.

Her phone rang, she excused herself and then went to the living room.

I didn't follow her, and just stayed here in my bedroom. After a few minutes I went out and saw her staring at the wall.

"Bella, who is it?" I asked.

"My friend," she answered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. It's nothing," she said. I know that she was lying, it was too obvious, her face was like an open book.

I stared at her, and she's still not speaking. My cell rang; I went to the kitchen and answered it. It's my mom, she asked how are we and she said that I should surprise Bella since it's her birthday.

I returned to her and said, "You didn't say that it's your birthday."

"Who told you that?" she emotionlessly said.

"Your mom said it to my mom," I said nervously because it's like she's getting angry.

"I never celebrated my birthday, I hate my birthday," she said and her eyes are starting to water.

"But it's your birthday, come one let's celebrate!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

She looked into me; tears are now falling on her pink cheeks. I hate seeing her crying, it made me hurt too.

"It's not something to be celebrated; this day is also the day that my father left us. Whenever my birthday comes, that's the first thing that comes to my mind! And it hurts to think of that! That day is the worst day of my life; I and my mother's life have been shattered that day!" She shouted, her voice was already hoarse.

I pulled her into my arms because I want to comfort her. It's like a natural thing to me again, to stop her from crying, to stop her from being hurt.

"Bella, forget it, you're the one who said that past is to be forgotten because the future is more important," I whispered into her ear and caressed her back smoothly.

"I will, I promise I will," she said, her voice shaking.

"That's good, forget him, the way I forget Tanya," I whispered into her ear.

She slowly pulled away from me and punched me playfully. I faked a hurt expression.

"Oh come on, let's stop this drama, I wanna go home," she said, she was now smiling, and that's good.

"So we're going to watch a movie later?" I asked.

"Yes, because you promised we'll watch," she said, pouting.

"I didn't say I promise," I joked.

She chuckled. "Oh whatever, I'll just pay for my ticket."

"I was just kidding, prepare yourself now."

I went into the shower as she headed into her room.

* * *

**So that's it…what'd you think?**

**I don't know what to write next…can you guys help me? I need suggestions (-BADLY-).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	14. Unfamiliar Lullaby

**Sorry if I haven't updated last week. I had a bit writer's block and I'm so busy because of school. I can't describe much about Bella's school because the system of education in U.S. and here in our country are so different (example: start high school at thirteen and end at sixteen, not like there; they start high school at fifteen and end at eighteen. There are still so many differences you can research at google.).**

**Thank you so much for the faves and alerts! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…**

**

* * *

It's My Life **

**Chapter 14 – Unfamiliar Lullaby**

**(BPOV)**

Edward and I are on our way to the movie house. We were both silent, but it doesn't bother me…silence felt comfortable with him.

His cellphone started ringing. He slowed the car down and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Their conversation started and I cannot understand anything about it so I just focused on the road.

After a few moments, I looked at him and he looks calm; he is focused on the road and at the same time in his conversation.

After a few moments, his expression changed. He looks worried, but why?

He said goodbye to the one he is talking to and then he hung up the phone.

"Who called?" I asked with concern.

"Dad." I found anxiety on his voice.

"You look worried…" I said with a blush.

"It's your mom, Bella," he spilled.

"What happened to my mom?" I cried.

"Uh…her leukemia is already severe. There's a possibility that she'll not survive for the next three months. She needs to undergo go therapies as soon as possible, and maybe a bone marrow transplant." He looks guilty and at the same time, worried.

_Three months…_I only have three months to spend with my mother. She's the only family that I have, my father left us, my grandmother died last year and I don't know if we still have relatives. I can't accept the fact that I'll be losing her in the next few months if she can't undergo to therapies.

"I'll do everything for her…I have savings for college. How much will her therapies cost?" I am fighting tears right now. I don't want to cry anymore. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

"Don't worry about the money, Bella. We'll help you."

"But, it's too much I –"

He cut me off, "We're heading to the hospital now. Is that okay for you?"

"Okay." I tried to think of other things but the problem that I am facing now is too much.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I'm so excited; it's my first day as a junior. I turned off the alarm of my alarm clock and headed down stairs. I looked around, searching for my mother. I didn't find her. It's weird; my mother is not yet up, she usually wakes up earlier than me._

_I went to her bedroom to check if she's still sleeping. I opened the door slowly and saw her on the laying on the floor. Her face is pale and there were bruises on her body._

"_Mom!" I screamed._

"_Bella, it hurts…my whole body hurts. I think my head is going to explode," she said, her voice is full of pain._

"_Mom, don't worry, I'll call the hospital." I panicked; tears are falling on my cheeks._

_I immediately called the hospital, then after ten minutes an ambulance came._

_My mother stayed in the hospital for a week. They discovered that she is positive in leukemia. They said that she is showing the symptoms of it, and they've done tests on her._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, and he looks so worried.

"Why do you like to help me?" I just wonder…why does he like to help me? I didn't do anything good to him.

"Because, I don't you to be like me," he said plainly.

"Like you? I don't understand," I said in a confused tone.

"I'm adopted, Bella. My father died because of a car accident. After a year, my mother died, also from leukemia," he said, still focused on the road. I know he is fighting his emotions.

"Really? But you look like Carlisle."

"He is my father's half brother. They adopted me when I was six."

"Oh. You mean Alice and Rosalie are not your real sisters and Esme isn't your biological mother?"

"Yes."

"I should have never asked," I whispered to myself.

"No, it's okay." Wow, his ears are really sharp.

"Well, you're still lucky, you have nice parents. A loving mother and a family-centered father. I envy you."

"I know, and I love them so much. Without them, I don't know where I am now," he said with conviction.

The drive was long and silent… When we got to the hospital, Edward helped me to go out of the car then we headed into Carlisle's office.

Edward knocked and then he opened the door. We saw Carlisle doing some papers.

"Good morning," Edward and I said in unison.

"Good Morning, take a seat" Carlisle said and then he looked at us.

Edward and I sat, opposite from each other.

"Bella, I know that you already knew the case of your mom," Carlisle said in a serious tone.

"Yes," I replied.

"She already accepted our offer," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "Ok I'll schedule her on the day after tomorrow."

"Will the therapies hurt?"

"Yes. A. Lot. You must talk to her about it."

"Where's her room?"

Carlisle said to us her room number then Edward and I went there.

My mom was talking with Esme and it looks like they were already good friends.

"Good morning, mom, Esme," I greeted.

They looked at us, Edward held my hand tightly.

"Good morning. Did you have fun at the beach?" Esme said in a thoughtful tone.

My mom smiled weakly. It hurts seeing her like that. I know that she is in pain, which brings me pain too.

"We had so much fun," I faked a happy tone.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Well, that's great!" My mom said.

"Mom, can I talk to you," I paused, and then I looked at Edward and Esme, "just the two of us."

"We'll go now Bella," Esme said while smiling. They headed into the door and then they vanished. I sat on the chair beside my mom's bed.

"Mom, your therapies are scheduled on the day after tomorrow," I said, trying to hide the pain that I am feeling.

"But Bella, that costs too expensive...how are we going to afford it? Are you going to spend your college funds on me? Don't...I want you to finish college and have a good life." she looks paler than ever, there are dark circles under her eyes, and there were bruises on her arms.

"Don't worry about it mom, someone sponsored your treatments." I know that if she knew that Edward's family is the one who's going to sponsor her, she'll not like it, and she'll refuse to go to the therapies.

"Who?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"I haven't met him yet," I lied.

"Oh…anonymous huh? Weird."

"Yeah…weird...uh...about the…therapies…it would…uh… hurt," I stuttered.

"I know, but for you Bella, I'll bear it...I don't want to leave you yet. I love you Bella, my beautiful daughter. I want to go back to normal again. I miss working, I miss the things that I used to do..." she said with some tears on her eyes.

I hugged her to give her some comfort, but not too tight because I know that it would leave bruises on her body.

Mom and I talked some more. I told her that I saw Jacob and that he grew big, and taller than me. She said that I should visit his father sometime.

…

After a few moments Edward and I went out to have some lunch.

We ate in silence.

My phone rang; I looked at it and its Alice.

I answered my cell, "Hey, Al."

"Uhm, hello Bella...I wanna ask if you can sleep over tonight since dad said that your mom will stay at the hospital this week." She asked in her melodious voice.

"Sure...but...how about...Rose?" I asked nervously and Edward looked at me with a smile.

"She's out with Emmett," Alice said happily.

"Oh."

"So see you later?" she said excitedly.

"Okay, bye," I said, then hung up the phone.

"So you're sleeping over?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"How'd you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Alice told me before she called," he said and then he drank some juice.

When we were done eating we went back to the hospital so I can say to my mother that I'm sleeping over at Edward's since I'll be alone at home tonight if I go home.

…

When I got in Edward's house Alice welcomed me with a hug.

"Bella! Come on to my room, let's dress up," she said like a kid.

"Is that necessary?" I asked playfully.

She dressed me up with a cute blue nightie because she said that I looked like a doll when I'm wearing it. She wore a pink tank top and pink shorts.

Alice and I watched some chick flicks, ate chips, ice cream, we drank some alcohol that she sneaked, because she isn't allowed to drink, and many more. She fell asleep while we're watching The Notebook.

The credits ended, I turned off the player and the tv. I lay on the sleeping bag. I tried to sleep but I can't. I don't know what to do. I looked at the coffee table and saw that there is still some vodka in the bottle…I drank it greedily. I went back to the sleeping bag but I really can't sleep.

I want to see Edward, badly. I walked into the hallway towards his room, I walked clumsily, and I feel light-headed.

I went into the front door of his room; I heard music from the inside. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened and the music stopped.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He asked.

"Can't sleep. You, why are you still up?" I answered with a smile.

"I'm finishing some paper works."

"Can I come in?"

He nodded and then, I went inside his room. The pictures of him and Tanya were already gone.

I went closer to him.

"Edward," I mumbled. I went closer and closer to him.

We were face to face now.

"Mhmmm?"

"I wanna try something," I said with a chuckle.

I touched his lips with my index finger.

"You smell like alcohol Bella, did you drink alcohol, where'd you get it?" he asked while stepping back.

I ignored his words. I went closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shhh Edward." I let my lips touch his and then I looked at his Face. His eyes are full of love, fear and desire.

"Bella, this is wrong," Edward said and then he gave a pained look.

"What's wrong with this...I know that you want me too," I said confidently.

"Bella," he whispered my name.

I crushed my lips into his and he responded to the kiss. His lips were smooth and sweet as I can remember.

We kissed till I was dizzy. He pulled away and I gave a disappointed look.

"Bella, you're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of this situation," he said in a serious tone.

"It's not taking advantage…I'm doing this because I want to." I pouted, and his expression still hasn't change.

I kissed him off guard. This time the kiss was deeper, and I can feel his hands all over my body... looks like he is enjoying what we're doing...but he pulled away and then he hugged me.

"Bella, lets sleep now," he said thoughtfully.

I was about to say something but nothing came out of my mouth.

He carried me and laid me on the bed, and then he lay beside me.

"I love you," I whispered, and then I yawned. He gave me a weird look.

"Sleep tight, Bella. I love...uh…never mind." He hesitated.

I snuggled into Edward's chest. He caressed the back of my head softly and hummed me an unfamiliar lullaby till I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_


	15. Trouble

**Read and Review! :)**

**Song for this chapter : Tongue tied – Faber Drive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own the song that I posted here.**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life **

**Chapter 15 – Trouble**

**(EPOV)**

I'm finishing some of my paper works when someone knocked on my door.

It's Bella, she looks…uh…weird.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" I asked.

"Can't sleep. You, why are you still up?" she said with a smile.

"I'm finishing some paper works."

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and then she went inside. She looked around and then she faced me.

She walked towards me, and it looks like she's going to fall.

"Edward," she mumbled as she went closer to me.

"Mhmmm?"

"I wanna try something," she said with a chuckle.

She touched my lips with her index finger. God it felt s so good, but it looks like she's not herself. I need to control myself.

"You smell like alcohol Bella, did you drink alcohol, where'd you get it?" I asked while stepping back.

She didn't listen to me, instead she went closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shhh Edward." Her lips touched mine and I felt a weird shock of electricity running through me. She pulled away and then looked at me.

"Bella, this is wrong," I said without looking at her face.

"What's wrong with this...I know that you want me too," she said without a doubt.

"Bella," I whispered.

She kissed me again and it's really hard to control myself because it feels so good, so good that I'll give everything I have just to be in it.

I know this isn't appropriate so I pulled away.

"Bella, you're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of this situation," I said seriously.

"It's not taking advantage…I'm doing this because I want to." She pouted, but I didn't let myself fall for her trap.

I was about to tell her that she should go back into Alice's room but she kissed me again. This time, I let myself sink into it. We were kissing as if we're used to it...as if we've been done it many times before. But I need to remember that Bella is five years younger than me and we do not have any relationship so we shouldn't do this. She deepened our kiss; this girl is really testing my control.

I cleared my mind and I pulled away, she looked sad.

"Bella, lets sleep now," I said, trying to fight the urge to kiss her.

I carried her on the bed and then I lay beside her.

"I love you," she whispered and then she yawned.

"Sleep tight, Bella. I love...uh…never mind." I'd like to say 'I love you too' but I know she won't remember it anyway because she's drunk.

She snuggled into my chest and then she closed her eyes. I gently caressed the back of her head and I hummed her lullaby.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I tried to stand but there are arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw that it was Edward.

Why am I here? Isn't that I'm Alice's bedroom last night. Ugh, I can't remember anything.

"Edward," I said as I shake his arm. He didn't wake up.

"Edward, wake up. I need to go to school." I pinched his nose hardly.

His eyes suddenly opened. I removed my fingers from his nose and his nose is so red. Awww…he's so cute.

He removed his arms from me and then he stood up from the bed.

"Can I know what happened last night?" I asked.

"No…not…nothing," he stuttered.

"Really?"

He was about to say something but the door opened.

"Bella! We'll be late, come on now!" Alice shouted.

"But Alice, my head hurts; I think I have a hangover." I shouldn't have said that! Edward would know that we drank last night.

I looked at Alice guiltily.

"Alice, where'd you get the alcohol that you drank last night?" Edward asked angrily

"Edward, don't be mad at her. I'm the one who bought it," I lied.

Alice shook her head.

"No. Edward, I'm the one…I bought it yesterday," Alice said guiltily.

"Dad would know about this and I'm sure that you'll be grounded and he'll freeze your credit cards," Edward said angrily.

"But we're just having fun, Edward please," I defended Alice.

Alice was crying now. I went beside her and patted her back.

"Don't try to defend her, what she did was wrong!" He shouted. I was stunned; I didn't know that he could be like that.

"Let's go now Alice, just let your brother cool off…I'll try to talk to him," I said as I lead Alice out of Edward's room.

She is shaking as we walk on the hallway.

"If they freeze my credit cards, I won't be able to go shopping anymore!" Alice cried. She sounded like a kid that wouldn't be able to buy the toy that she wants. I laughed, I can't help it.

"What's funny?" Alice cried even more.

"Nothing really," I lied.

"Bella, please talk to Edward, please don't make him tell dad," she said between her sobs.

"I'll try my best Alice…but I don promise anything. It's my fault, because of my stupid mouth you'll get in trouble. I'm so sorry."

"No Bella, don't blame yourself," she said, her voice already hoarse because of crying.

We headed into her room. I listened to her crying till she fell asleep. We weren't able to go to school since were already so late.

Alice is really a spoiled brat, but she is not a naughty one. Maybe her mom and dad treat her like a baby that's why she's like this. I need to talk to Edward about this, it's my fault anyways, and I know that it's wrong but I still tolerated her.

I went to Edward's bedroom, but he is not there. Maybe he is in the kitchen to have breakfast. I went downstairs, I saw him heading towards the front door, looks like he is leaving for work.

"Wait!" I shouted before he could get out.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

I went closer to him.

"Don't tell your dad what Alice did, please!" I pleaded.

"Bella, you can't change my mind," he said in a serious tone.

"Please, Edward," I said softly.

But he ignored me; he went out of the house. Damn!

He walked fast, I followed him. I tried my best to ran, but I fell.

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain.

Blood was coming out from my knee. Oh my god, why am I this klutzy?

"What again Bella?"

He turned around and he saw me. He ran to me, he looks really worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he is nearly panicking.

"It's fine, it's just a small wound," I said shakily.

"It's not, look, it's big." Edward pointed at my knee. Oh, he's right.

More blood are coming out, and its scent is nauseating me. I hate blood, I hate its smell, I hate all about it.

I tried to stand but Edward carried me. I can't take the smell anymore, I think I passed out.

"Wake up, Bella, wake up," Esme said, she is holding a piece of cotton with ammonia.

I was still in Edward's house. I was lying on the couch of their living room.

"Esme, I'm so sorry…I —"

She cut me off, "its okay, Bella. It's an accident."

"Uh…can I know where Alice is?"

"She's in her room…talking with Edward," she said thoughtfully.

"Thank you," I said politely.

I stood up, I walked towards the stairs. I can't walk properly. I looked at my bandaged knee.

"I'll help you Bella," Esme said.

I nodded. She helped me to go to Alice's room, and I saw that she and Edward were laughing. I hope this means that things were already fine.

"I'll leave you here, Bella. I'll just c

"Bella, you're awake!" Alice is back to her hyper self.

"Uhm. Yeah, I just wanna say goodbye, I'll go to the hospital to visit mom."

"I'll give you a lift…I'm going there too," Edward said while grabbing his things from Alice's study table.

"Okay, I'll just change my…uh…clothes…you can wait for me outside," I mumbled.

He left the room and then Alice helped me change my clothes. She let me borrow a cute shirt and jeans.

"Bella, I want to go shopping with you on Saturday. Would you come with me?" Alice pleaded like a child.

I know that shopping with her is like shopping with Edward. God, they are so rich. I won't let her buy me things that cost more than my savings.

"I …can't Alice…I have…uh…plans," I stuttered.

She pouted. "Maybe it's Edward…you have a date isn't?"

"It's not like tha—"

She cut me off, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Edward."

"No need…I'll spend my weekends on the hospital with mom," I said truthfully.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I don't want to steal your time with your mom. Maybe we could go some other time."

"Maybe." I sighed.

I went out and Edward was there waiting for me. We went down and said goodbye to Esme, she said that we should eat lunch first, but Edward said that he have appointments so we need to o immediately.

When we got to the hospital Edward went straight to his office and then I went to my mom's room.

She's sleeping…peacefully. I haven't seen her sleep like this for a long time. The meds must really be helping her.

I sat on the chair beside her bed and watch her sleep. I miss her so much, I miss her old self.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Bella," she whispered.

"Mom," I said and then kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, you have been busy with your _boyfriend_ lately," she said.

_Boyfriend, huh_…I laughed mentally.

"Mom, I'll spend all my free time with you from now on, I promise."

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes mom, I promise."

We talked more…I told her about Alice, and she said that she also met her once. She thought that Alice was adorable and I agreed with her.

I didn't notice the time, it's already 2pm, and I haven't taken my lunch.

"Mom, I'm kinda hungry, I'll take-out lunch and I'll return here. Is there anything that you want me to buy for you?"

"None…go now I know you're hungry," she said with a chuckle.

"Bye mom."

"Bye, take care of yourself."

I nodded.

…

I went to the nearest fast food chain. I wonder if Edward has taken his lunch already. What if I get him something too?

I ordered two meals, one for me and one for Edward.

I went back to the hospital and headed into Edward's office. His door is slightly opened; he is talking to someone on his phone.

"Man, she kissed me last night…three times, and I was so enjoying it…but she's drunk and she's five years older than me," he said.

_Is he referring to me? _Oh my god, I did that? He told me that nothing happened…I shouldn't have…..ugh!

My face heated up.

I was about to go but my elbow pushed the door. Edward saw me.

"How long have you been there?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I…I just came, I…uh…I brought you lunch, I thought you haven't had lunch yet," I said awkwardly.

"I'm hungry…where is it?" he said playfully.

I handed him the meal and watched him eat.

"Tell me, what really happened last night?" I said stiffly.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You're lying, tell me Edward."

"You went to my room..."

"Then?"

"You went closer and to me…"

"And then?"

"Then you kissed me," he said awkwardly.

"Oh my god," I hissed. "Is there anything that I did more or said?"

"You…said…you…."

"What?"

"You said that you love me," he said bluntly.

**[(Background music: **

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by**_

_**I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time**_

_**I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again)]**_

His words slowly registered to my mind…Oh my god…he knows now.

* * *

**This was rushed …I just wanna update :)**

**Tell me if there are errors…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-ishi**


	16. Gravity

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**Song for this chapter : Gravity – Sarah B.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…and I'm so happy that she created it :)) I also do not own the song that I posted here :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 16 – Gravity**

**(BPOV)**

I stormed out of his office. I ran and ran, not caring on who I'm pushing or hitting on the hallway. I went to my mother's room, because I know that I'll find peace there. I quietly opened her door for she may be asleep. Yeah, she's sleeping. I sat on the couch across the room and relaxed myself.

I tried not thinking about what Edward said but it keeps slipping into my mind. I cannot believe on what I have done last night. I just told him what I felt about him…I told him that I love him. How am I going to face him now?

My phone vibrated inside my pocket. Someone texted.

It's Edward.

**(Bold + Italic= Edward….Italic= Bella)**

"_**Bella, we need to talk…where are you now?"**_

I hesitated but I still replied him.

"_We don't need to talk."_

"_**We do…Please talk to me."**_

I finally gave in.

"_Fine. I'm in my mom's room."_

"_**OK…I'll be there."**_

I waited for him.

After five minutes someone knocked on the door, and I'm pretty sure that it's him.

I went towards the door…butterflies are going crazy inside my stomach. I opened the door and looked at him nervously.

"Uh…let's not talk here. In my office? Would that be fine?" He said. He sounds almost as nervous as me.

"Uh…okay," I mumbled.

We went to his office silently. When we got there, he led me into the balcony. Cold air touched my skin and I shivered. He looked around for a moment and then he faced me.

"I just want to ask this, I hope you'll not be angry. Bella, are you sure about what you feel…about…uh…me?" He said nervously.

"I don't know." I blushed.

"Tell me please, I want to know," he said desperately.

"I think..y…yyye…yes," I stammered.

He wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked, kinda electrically shocked... I know that it isn't the first that I was in his arms…it's just that this time was different; there was something, something new.

"When I met you, I know that there's something, something strange about you. I know you didn't plan to love me, and I didn't too. I think there's no reason to hide or to stop it anymore…I think I feel the same as you feel, Bella. Maybe, we could…we could try to be together." His voice was full of love and passion and it really touched my heart. Tears were running down my face. But this time, they were happy tears.

I was sobbing now, he looked into my face. "What? Why? Did I say something wrong?" he said innocently.

"No, nothing…I was just happy," I said truthfully.

He chuckled and then he kissed me softly on the lips.

**[(Background music: )**

_**Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**_

_**You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**_

_**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**_

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.**_

_**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long…]**_

"I love you, Bella," he said for the first time.

"I love you more," I said shyly.

"I don't think that's possible," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed softly, and then he caressed my cheek.

**(EPOV)**

We stayed on the balcony for a while, just enjoying the presence of each other. I hope that what I did was right…I hope that she'll not do what Tanya did to me.

"I need to go home, Edward," she said softly.

"But, I don't want to let go off you yet," I said playfully.

"I need to change my clothes and go to work."

"I'll give you a lift, will that be okay?"

"Just stay here, I'll be fine. I don't want you to mess up your work because of me."

"Okay, but I'll fetch you later after your work."

"Okay."

I let go off her and I kissed her forehead, she blushed again, I love it when she blush.

"Take care," I said thoughtfully.

She waved goodbye and then left my office.

* * *

**I know…It's suuuuuuper short! I'm busy, so busy that's why.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, and maybe the next chapter would be about Alice and Jasper (how they met for the first time:) ).**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	17. Catch Me

**Sorry for the delay… **

**I'm going to skip two months :))**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves & alerts!**

**Song for this chapter – Catch Me by Demi Lovato**

**Read & Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I dot own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own the song that I posted here.**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 17 – Catch Me**

_**Two Months Later…**_

Things were going fine, mom was getting her treatments, and she's showing signs of improvement. School & my grades are pretty well, and me and Edward, I miss him already. Well we see each other every weekends but that isn't enough for me. Tonight we are having a date.

_**See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...**_

_**So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real…**_

I sang my last song for the night, and Edward was there watching me. When the song ended I went backstage so I could get my things.

When I got everything, I went to where Edward was sitting.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hello, shall we go now?" he asked politely.

He offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise," he answered, and then he smiled crookedly.

"I hate surprises," I said, truthfully.

He didn't say anything anymore, he just lead me to where his car was parked.

When we got there, he opened the door for me and then I hopped in. He went inside and started the engine.

"Tell me, where are we going...please?" I pleaded like a child.

"I won't," he said playfully.

If he didn't want to tell me, then I won't force him.

I fell asleep in Edward's shoulder, I was so exhausted, I worked for 6 hours today.

**...**

"Wake up, love," Edward said in his velvet voice.

I slowly opened my eyes; I saw Edward's beautiful face, his emerald green eyes, his perfect cheeks, his luscious lips and his tousled bronze hair. He was carrying me, and we are in the middle of the forest.

"Can, I go down now?" I said softly. He nodded and he gently set me on my feet.

"Can you wait for me here, I'll come back in two minutes," he said into my ear and then he kissed my cheek.

He handed me a flashlight since it was dark. I watch him walk until his figure disappeared.

I looked up, there were stars tonight, they were beautiful. I stared there for a while, and then I saw a shooting star. I quickly made a wish.

I wish my mom will get well soon so we could go back to normal.

"Bella, sorry for keeping you waiting, let's go now," he said thoughtfully.

"Why are we here in the...forest?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know later." He chuckled softly.

He took my hand and we went to where he led me.

I was stunned with what I saw. It was so...beautiful, almost no words to describe it. There were candles around us, a blanket in the middle, and there was a picnic basket.

"Edward, it's so beautiful. How'd you find this place?" My voice was full of awe.

He led me to where the blanket is and we sat there.

"I found this meadow when we first move to our house...and I promised that I'll bring here the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said, his voice, full of emotion.

"Did you already bring Tanya here?" I asked cautiously.

"Actually — you are the first girl that I brought here," he answered softly.

I can't help it, tears fell on my cheeks.

I was so touched by his words.

I hugged him tightly and he chuckled softly.

"I missed you," he said while placing small kisses on my neck.

"I miss you too," I whispered but still enough for him to hear.

"Let's eat?" he said as he pulls away from the embrace.

I just nodded.

He brought out foods from the basket. He prepared sandwiches for us and we ate together. We talked a bit while eating.

After eating, we drank red wine.

I looked into his eyes; it seems that he looks contented just like me.

After that, we clean up and we lay on the blanket.

I looked at the beautiful stars, sure they are beautiful, but they are nothing compared to Edward, my one and only Edward.

"This night was fantastic," I said contentedly.

"It really is," he agreed with me.

I snuggle into his chest. He caressed my hair lovingly. I'd love to be here, forever, with him.

"Bella, love?" He called softly.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He leaned to me, our forehead, touching.

"Can I?" he asked with a small smile.

"Sure," I answered, almost a whisper.

His lips touched mine. After a moment, our lips moved in sync, as if our lips have minds. It was so gentle at first, but our kisses turned urgent and hungry. I needed to breathe so I pulled away.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too," I said in return. He kissed my forehead and then we cuddled with each other.

I was enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. I love it here, as if this place belongs to us, our own personal paradise—our meadow.

I felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

"Answer your cell, it may be important," I said.

He slightly pulled away from me and he answered his phone.

Soon, their conversation ended. Edward looked sad.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"It's the hospital, a doctor got sick and I need to replace him," he said in a sad tone.

"So it means that you need to go?" I pouted.

"Unfortunately, yes."

I snuggled to him, and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to go yet, I haven't been with him for almost a week. But I know that I would be selfish if I wouldn't let him go to the hospital, lives depend on him.

I kissed his neck, and then I stood up.

"Let's go now?" I pretended a happy tone.

"Okay." I could tell that he was just as upset as me.

I folded the blanket and placed it on top of the basket which Edward carried.

Our hands are intertwined as we walk.

"Alice is bringing her boyfriend tomorrow, and she wants you to be there...the rest of the family would be there. Would you come?"

"Sure, that would be great."

He gave me a drive home and then he headed to the hospital. If I had my way, I would spend the night with him in the meadow, enjoying its beauty, peacefulness, and his presence.

I changed into shorts and tank top and then went to bed. My thoughts drifted on what happened tonight, and what would be happening tomorrow. I'm happy for Alice because she found a guy for her, and I hope he's a good guy.

Well, Alice is like my sister now. We were best friends now, and I've been to crazy shopping trips with her. My wardrobe was very different now. She donated the clothes that she thought, wouldn't look good on me. That pixie girl is really an amazing sister and at the same time, best friend.

Moments later, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, get ready for Rosalie on the next chapter... :)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**-ishi:)**


	18. Diamond Heart

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 18 – Diamond Heart**

I went early to Edward's house so we could hang-out. I pressed the button for their doorbell and Esme quickly opened the gates for me.

"Bella, you're early today," she said.

"I want to surprise Edward; I bought his favorite ice cream."

"Come inside, Edward is in his room," she instructed.

I walked as fast as I can until I reached his room.

I entered his room and shouted, "Surprise!"

Well, he is just doing something on his laptop. He quickly stood up form where he was sitting.

"Bella, you surprised me!" he said as he walks towards me.

"Well, that's my goal," I said teasingly.

"What did you bring for me?" he asked like a child.

"Guess what? I brought your favorite ice cream — chocolate almond."

"Really?" his eyes brightened up.

"yeah, come on let's eat this." I got 2 plastic spoons from the plastic bag and I handed one to him.

We shared the pint of ice cream. And I could see that Edward was really delighted.

"Mmmm, Bella, this is really delicious," he said while munching the ice cream.

I just nodded.

"I'm wondering what is Alice's boyfriend like," I said.

"Alice said that he is a good guy, and he is three years older than her. But that's fine as long as he is nice."

Edward started to feed me and I did the same with him.

After eating the ice cream we went to their music room and Edward played some songs for me.

And then he played something familiar…it was kinda sad but I still loved it.

"That was beautiful, who wrote it?" I asked.

"Uh…I wrote it. I wrote it when I met you," he answered.

"Oh," was all I can say.

"It's your lullaby."

We were interrupted by Emmett's calling.

"Guys go down! Alice is already here with her boyfriend!" Emmett shouted from outside the room.

We went down together and I saw Alice with her guy. The guy was talking to Esme and his voice was familiar.

He turned to us, "Good after —"

"Jasper?"

Oh my god, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. Jasper never mentioned that he has a girlfriend , but he has been busy lately, same as Alice. I should've known!

"Is he the guy who plays the guitar at the bar?" Edward whispered to me.

"Yes," I answered.

"You know each other?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yes," Jasper and I said in harmony.

"Everyone, let's go in the living room," Esme said.

We all went to the living room and sat at our seats.

I looked at Rosalie and she gave me an 'a-hate-you' look. But I ignored her; instead I asked Alice a question.

"So how did you guys meet? I mean Jasper works at day and at the club at night."

"I met him in a party of a friend," Alice simply answered.

We talked more about their story and we forgot that time is running. We had dinner together, and we also had a small talk. Carlisle loaded Jasper with questions, what's the work of his parents, is he studying, why did he date Alice and some uncomfortable questions, but Jasper managed to answer them all.

At eight-thirty Jasper went home, we all gave him a hug before he left.

I notice something…Rosalie wasn't talking the whole time. She still doesn't like me. I need to talk to her, I need to make her understand that I'm not what she thought I was.

Emmett and Edward were playing PS3 in the living room. Rosalie was in her room, same as Alice.

"Edward, I'll just go to the comfort room," I said to him, his eyes were focused on the screen.

"Okay," he said, barely looking at me.

I went upstairs and headed into Rosalie's room.

I knocked on her door three times.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"It's Bella," I said.

"What do you want?" she shouted again.

"Can we talk?"

After a moment of silence, she opened her door and let me in.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked stubbornly.

"Rosalie, look, I don't know why you hate me. If it's about Tanya and Edward, they're over, Edward is over with Tanya and Tanya is over with Edward. He likes me, I like him, and so we are dating. If you're thinking that I am dating him for his money –-you family's money. I don't care about your money," I said, looking straight in her eyes.

She doesn't seem to be affected by my words.

"Liar. You let him pay the bills for the hospital, for your mom. You're dating him because you want someone to pat for your mother's bill in the hospital. You are using him," she said sternly.

"That's not true! He offered me that, I didn't ask him to pay for the bills. I rejected his offer but he keeps on pleading me and convincing me, so I accepted it. Besides, he just wants to help." I defended myself.

The door suddenly opened.

Edward and Emmett were there.

"What's happening Rose? I heard you two shouting," Emmett said with concern.

Edward went to my side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just talked to her. I just want to make her understand who I really am," I explained.

"Whatever," Rosalie said.

"I just want her to like me. I want to be friends with her. I just don't like to be hated with the people in this family. Rose, think about it, I want us to start again — to be friends."

Edward squeezed my hand.

"I…I… don't…know," she stuttered.

Emmett mouthed an 'I'll talk to her'.

Edward and I went to his room.

"I have something to give you," he said and he placed his hand in his pocket.

Then he was holding a small black box.

"What's that?" I asked.

He opened it, and there was a diamond heart necklace, it was so beautiful, and it looks really expensive.

"Edward, I can't accept that." I tried to say it nicely since I know that it would upset him.

"If you're thinking I spend thousands of dollars for this — well, I didn't. I didn't spend a single cent for this. This belongs to my mother, my _biological_ mother," he explained.

He placed it on my neck and I lifted my hair.

"Thanks." I blushed, he caressed my cheeks.

"You're really cute when you blush." He chuckled.

He placed his arms on waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me softly on the lips, and I responded eagerly. But he pulled away, leaving me wanting for more.

"It's Monday again tomorrow, and that means –"

I cut him off, "we aren't going to see each other," I paused, and then frowned, "I'll miss you badly."

"Same as me" he said sadly.

I hugged him with all of my strength left, and he chuckled.

"It's getting late, you need to go home, I don't want you to be late tomorrow," he said as he pulls away.

"But I don't want to go home yet." I pouted.

"Don't do that to me, you know how that face affects me," he said, pretending to look hurt, and I laughed.

He let me borrow his jacket, and then we went outside, to where his car is parked.

He gave me drive home, and I didn't notice that I fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Suggestions for the next chapter?  
**

— **ishi :)**


	19. Ours

**I hate math.I hate math.I hate math. Our math test is very difficult, and I think I'm going to fail. :'(**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Song for this chapter : Ours - Taylor Swift (try to listen to it, it's really cute :) )  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I'm not claiming it as my own.**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 19 –Ours**

We were in the middle of the forest, maybe Edward is bringing me again to the meadow.

"This isn't working Bella…you're not good enough for me," Edward said coldly.

I can feel tears falling down on my cheeks.

"But you said you love me," I mumbled, more tears are coming out from my eyes.

"I lied, and you believed easily." He smiled smugly.

"Does this mean —"

"Yes Bella, I'm breaking up with you."

His words keep repeating in my mind.

**…**

"Bella, Bella, love, wake up," Edward said while gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes and I realized that I was still in Edward's car.

"It was just a dream," I whispered to myself, and then I sighed.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

"Oh Bella, you're a terrible liar…tell me, what is it?"

"I dreamt…that…that you broke up with me," I mumbled.

He leans closer to me.

"Bella, I would never do that. I love you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and I promise to protect you. Please never think of that," he said compassionately.

"I love you too." I tried my best to stop tears from coming.

He hugged me and I caressed his back.

"You need to go, it's already late," he whispered to my ear.

He walked me up to the house's door; I gave him a goodbye kiss and then he went home.

I went straight to my room. I realized that I haven't done my homework yet.

I opened my school bag and grabbed my book and notebook. I started answering my assignment.

…

**(EPOV)**

I walk inside the house, Emmett and Rose were talking.

"Look Rose, Bella is just trying to be nice," Emmett said.

"Em, I said that I'll try, I'll try to be her friend," Rose explained.

Carlisle came out of the study room.

"Everyone, we are going to the Denali's on Saturday," Carlisle announced.

Oh great we're going to go to Tanya's house.

"I can't go," I immediately said.

"Edward, we need to go, they said that they have to say something important to us," Carlisle insisted.

I don't want to argue anymore, I went to my room and I tried to sleep.

…

**(BPOV)**

I woke up at seven…and class is going to start in thirty minutes! I rushed to the bathroom; I showered, and then brushed my teeth.

I wear a black shirt and Edward's jacket.

I grabbed my things and then I went to my truck.

I drive as fast as I can. Five minutes more, I can make it.

As I park my car I the parking area my phone started to ring.

It was Edward who is calling. I got it from my bag and answer it.

"Edward, I'm going to be late, let's just talk later," I said as quickly as I can.

"Bella, this is important," he insisted.

The bell rang. Oh I'm late already.

"What is it?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry if you're late because of me… I just want to tell you that we are going to have vacation with the Denali's this weekend, can you come with me? That trip would be boring if I'll not be with you," he said in his velvety voice.

"Edward, I'm not invited there."

"Then I am inviting you. Will you come?"

"I'll think about it, I'll just call you when I already have my decision. Bye. Love you."

"Okay, bye, love you too." And then he hung up the phone.

I went out of my truck and ran to my drama class.

I went inside the room and Mrs. Fox look badly at me.

"You're late Ms. Swan," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fox, my truck broke," I lied.

"Take your seat."

I sat at the back, my usual seat.

Will I come with Edward? Tanya would be there, and I hate her. I don't think I can stand being with her in the same room.

Minutes passed, I'm not paying attention at Mrs. Fox and the class.

I was shocked when I heard my name.

"Okay, so it would be Isabella Swan," Mrs. Fox announced.

"What was that?" I asked Lauren, my seatmate.

"Bella, Mrs. Fox wants you to sing during the winter dance," she answered lazily.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Is there any problem with that Miss Swan?" Mrs. Fox asked.

"N…none," I stuttered.

"Then it is set, perform properly or else –"

"I'll do it Mrs. Fox."

Then the Bell rang.

The rest of the day ran in a blur.

After class I went home to change and then I went to the bar.

I sang my first song for the night.

…

I called Edward when I my break at work.

_Ring…ring…ring_

"Hey Bella, have you made your decision?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm coming. Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"Can you come with me; we...have a dance on Friday."

"So you're asking me to be your date?" He laughed and it made me blush.

"Yes."

"But I'm not a student there, I'm not sure if I'll be allowed."

"You can, I have a plan."

"Oh, what plan?"

"It's a surprise, love," I remarked him, and he laughed softly.

"Oh Bella, you're driving me insane. Okay, I'll go."

"I know...I still have work to do, and I know you have too, so bye. See you on Friday, love you!" then I hung up the phone.

"Bella, break is over," Jasper said.

I went on stage and then sang my last three songs.

The week passed in a blur. It's already Friday. Alice and I had our shopping yesterday. She picked a blue dress for me and she'll be wearing purple. Jasper cannot come because he has to come home to his parents since Christmas is coming soon.

I was at Alice's room and I'm waiting for her to finish making herself beautiful.

"Bella, I can't wait to hear you sing!" she squealed as she slips on her shoes.

I laughed at her words. I looked myself on her mirror. I won't lie, I look different tonight. My long hair was curled neatly, I was wearing light make up, the necklace that Edward gave me and other accessories that Alice lend me.

"Come on Bella, Edward's waiting for you outside!" Alice said bubbly.

Alice and I went downstairs, and I found Edward there, he looks very handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair was tousled as usual. He was waiting for me and he was holding a white corsage.

I walk towards him. When I reached him, I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey Bella, that would mess up your lipstick!" Alice said angrily, and then Edward and I laughed.

"Let's go ladies; I don't want you to be late."

I was in the passenger's seat and Alice was on the backseat.

"I hope Jasper was here," she mumbled to herself.

Little did she know, I called Jasper and he's there waiting for us.

"Don't be sad Al, I promise you that this would be a wonderful night," I vowed.

She just frowned, and that's weird for her. She's not the super-active Alice tonight.

"Alice-"

"I'm 'kay Bella." She faked a smile.

After a few minutes we were already there. Alice's still sad, but I know that when she sees Jasper's face that'll change.

We went inside all together; Edward's hand was interlaced with mine.

Then there was Jasper.

"Jasper, is that you?" Alice looks puzzled. Jasper nodded. Alice ran to him and hug him.

"I thought you were at your parents house?"

"I came here for you. Bella called me and she said that you won't enjoy this night if I wouldn't come."

The disappeared in the crowd, which means it's gonna be just me and Edward.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you." He leaned to me so he can kiss me but we were interrupted because someone was paging me.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan, you are needed here on the stage. Again, Miss Isabella Marie Swan, you are needed here on the stage."

"I'll see you later," I said to Edward and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too - forever." I gave him a small hug, and then I went to the stage.

We already talked about the songs that I'll sing tonight, the order and who will play the instruments. It was all set; all we need to do is perform.

"Good evening everyone!" I said in a bubbly tone.

They all looked at me and I suddenly felt shy. Edward was looking at me too; he was there with Alice and Jasper. He was smiling crookedly, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Well this song that I'll sing is dedicated to the most important guy of my life, the guy who change me from what I used to be, the guy who changed my life, and I am really thankful to him. And I just want to let you know that I never loved anybody the way I love you," I said, putting all the emotion that I can put up on my voice.

I smiled at Edward, and I know that he was shocked and happy because of what I said.

I started to sing.

_**Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my tongue is theirs**_

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours**_

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care, cause right now you're mine**_

_**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours**_

_**And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**_

_**Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
Cause my heart is yours**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours**_

Some were already dancing, just like Jessica and Mike, Lauren and Tyler, and of course Alice and Jasper. I feel that I'm being left out I want to be with Edward too, but I don't want to dance, I have two left feet.

After two songs Hannah took my place, I'm free now. I quickly went to Edward.

He pulled me into a big hug.

"Let's go to the gazebo, there's nobody there," I said excitedly.

I grabbed his hand and we walked towards there as fast as we could.

"Uhm...since the music could still be heard here...may I have this dance?" Edward bowed and he extended his hand.

"Edward, I can't dance." I laughed nervously.

"I'll teach you," he said encouragingly.

"But I -"

"No more buts'."

He took my hands and placed it on his shoulders. And then he placed his hands on my waist.

He started to move his feet and I followed his movements. After a few minutes I got comfortable dancing with him.

"You're getting better at this, love," he said with a chuckle.

This night couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Just make the reviews reach 100 and I'll be happy :)**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**-ishi :)**


	20. First

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Song for this chapter : **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 20 – First  
**

**(EPOV)**

After the long drive, we arrived at the Denali's house at 6pm.

We were warmly welcomed by Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya's parents.

"It's so nice to see all of you," she paused, and then looked at Bella's direction. "Is she Edward's new girlfriend? I must say she's pretty."

I saw Bella's face flushed a bit, and I can't help but smile.

"Why don't we go inside, it's cold here," Eleazar said.

We all went inside. Tanya, Irina and Kate were there. Of course this is their house. Tanya's boyfriend was also there.

"Hey Tanya!" Rose said cheerily.

Tanya went to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Bestie, I missed you. Your wedding will be in the next 3 weeks, I'm so happy for you! I knew you and Emmett are a perfect match."

"Thanks my maid of honor." Rosalie grinned.

After a few minutes we were all sat in their dining room.

Bella haven't said a word since we arrived here.

"Bella, is there something wrong? Is the food bad? Aren't you comfortable here? We can stay in a hotel if you want, we could go back here in the morning," I said lowly so only Bella could hear it.

"I'm fine. They'll think that I'm stealing you from them if we do that," she replied.

"You can't steal me, I'm already yours," I whispered to her and we both laugh softly.

Irina cleared her throat, and then we sat straight.

**(BPOV)**

As we eat our dinner, they started to talk about subjects that I couldn't understand. All of them were talking, even Edward. I'm feeling out of place.

If not because of Edward I wouldn't come here. I wish we could just have our normal weekend dates.

I caught Tanya's boyfriend staring at me, and when he realized that I caught him, he gave me a flirtatious look.

I looked at Edward, looks like he saw him too. He looks like he's ready to punch him hard on the face.

I squeezed his hand and his face slowly relaxed.

When we finished dinner, their maids immediately went to the table and cleaned it.

Carmen showed us the rooms where we would stay in during our stay here.

It was good that Edward and I are going to share one room.

We entered our room and placed our bags on the couch.

"Thank god we could have some privacy now." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah." I rested my head on his chest and then savored his scent.

He kissed my hair, then my forehead, then my nose, my flushed cheeks and finally my waiting lips. We were kissing each other in an oh-so-gentle way. But we can't help it. Our kisses grew harder, urgent, and deeper.

I was ready to go further but Edward pulled away. We were both gasping for air. I rested my head again on his chest.

Edward carried me, and then laid me to the bed.

My head was still on his chest.

"You were jealous with Tanya's boyfriend isn't?" I looked up at him then I chuckled.

"Nah. I was just pissed because of the look that he gave to you. If he does that again, or more than that...if he tries to touch you-"

I laughed loudly at his over protectiveness.

"I love your over-protectiveness," I said between my laughs.

He looks embarrassed. I caressed his hot cheeks.

"Don't worry about him Edward. I know Tanya wouldn't let—"

He interrupted me with a hard kiss. After a moment I found myself responding to it.

I was on top of Edward, my hands were entangled on his bronze hair and his hands were all over me.

He knows that I needed to breathe, so he moved his lips to my neck. He was kissing so hard that I would surely leave a mark on my neck.

This was pure bliss, pure high, it was...heaven.

He slightly pushed me, and then he was the one on top. I slowly freed him from his shirt. Then he removed my shirt.

We had never gone this far...and I know that there would be more if we didn't stop now.

"Edward, Edward, stop," I whimpered.

He froze, then he looked at me.

"Did I do something...wrong?" He gave a puzzled look.

"No, you're perfect. But we can't do it...here. That would be so rude...I don't want my first time to be here," I said awkwardly. I just did bring up an awkward topic, oh god.

"First time? You mean you're still...uh...you know?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah," I answered.

Then there was silence...

"I'll just take the shower," I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"As I love you."

I stoop up, and then get the things that I needed.

I took long hot shower. It feels like I had a massage.

After showering I wore a tank top, then loose pants.

I got out of the monstrous bathroom. Edward was already sleeping.

I blow dried my hair and slipped into Edward's side.

It was slightly cold. I saw the window was covered with snow; thank god there was a heater here. I snuggled into Edward's side and he automatically wrapped his arms around me.

...

I felt lips on mine.

"Good morning love," Edward said softly.

"Good morning." my voice croaked.

"I'd love every morning of my life to be like this."

"Me too."

My cell vibrated. I grabbed it from the night stand.

_**Bella, mom and dad are already getting suspicious, is nearly lunch time but you two are still in bed.**_

_**-AL**_

I blushed at her text message.

After fifteen minutes, Edward and I went downstairs. All eyes were on us.

I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Uh...good morning." Edward said.

"I bet they had a good night," Emmet teased and Rosalie elbowed him.

**...**

After lunch, me, Alice, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina went shopping. The mall in their place was really big.

Edward lend me his credit card. I told him that I could pay for myself but he still insisted that I shouldn't spend any of my money in this trip because he is the one who insisted me to come.

All of them were buying branded and too expensive clothes.

"Alice, I don't think I need to buy new clothes...we just had shopping last week," I said.

She looked at me. "Bella, look at the clothes here, they are all wonderful. How could you not buy any?"

"She's right," Tanya agreed.

They made me try many outfits but I only bought few...just few, but too expensive. I felt guilty it's not my money...its Edwards.

At 4pm, we got home.

The boys were not yet there, maybe they are still playing golf.

I placed my shopping bags in my and Edward's room. Then I went back to the living room where all the girls were sitting.

"Bella, we're just talking about you. They said that they wanted to hear you sing," Esme said thoughtfully.

What? Me sing in front of them? Oh great.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?" I pretended a bubbly tone.

"Uhm...anything you want dear," Carmen said softly.

"Okay."

I cleared my throat and started to sing…

_**What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
Don't run out on your faith**_

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
What you've been out there searching for forever,  
Is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters, after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small**_

_**It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big, at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole  
While you're sittin' round thinking about what you can't change  
And worryin' about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count, cause you can't get it back**_

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
What you've been out there searchin' for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small**_

"That was…wow," Alice commented.

The others clapped their hands and I blushed.

"You have a wonderful voice Bella," Carmen said with a smile.

Tanya's got a nice mother and sisters as well. But why is it that she is so stubborn?

* * *

**I know there are errors because I just made this through my phone:)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**

**-ishi**


	21. Who?

**Hello guys! Sorry if it took me time to update, I just finished many school matters. I also finished reading Last Sacrifice. I was so sad that the story has to come to an end…So let's leave VA and come back to Twilight :))**

**I also have a new story. It is entitled 'Complicated' here's the summary (please have time to read it) :**

_**Bella's father is marrying Edward's mother. Edward and Bella learned that they had feelings for each other. Things got complicated because Charlie is adopting Edward. And that means Edward and Bella will become siblings**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Back to the story:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me :)**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 21 – Who?**

It's already 10pm but still the guys aren't home. I got bored and sleepy while waiting for Edward so I already went to bed.

As soon as I lay on the bed, I fell asleep.

…

When I woke up, I was in Edward's arms. He still hasn't changed his clothes and I can smell a hint of alcohol in him. Maybe he and the guys had fun last night that's why they went home late.

I tried my best to get off the bed without waking him up and I succeeded.

I clumsily walked my way to the bathroom. My feet still hurt because of too much walking yesterday.

When I was inside I decided that I want to have a hot shower. So I went to my bag to get my bag of toiletries.

I went inside the bathroom and started to have a hot shower.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"I'm in the shower, I'll be done in a few minutes," I said.

After a few minutes I went out of the shower. I'm now wearing a long-sleeved blouse and skinny jeans.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"You didn't wait for me last night," he said teasingly.

I pressed my head on his chest. I was intoxicated by his fragrant scent.

"I was so sleepy and tired last night," I said.

He caressed my hair gently.

"We should go down now; I don't want to miss breakfast again." He chuckled softly.

Today is our last day here. Thank God I could go home soon.

Edward went to shower and I waited for him.

When we are all set, we went down to see the others. They were all already sitting on the dining room so we sat with them.

"We have an announcement…we just learned this, this morning," Carmen said. She looks like she's gonna cry.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"I…I am…oh, how can I say this," Tanya said nervously.

All eyes are on her, and she was now shaking, tears falling on her cheeks.

"I am pregnant," she whispered.

Carmen pulled Tanya into an embrace. Tanya cried even more.

"Who is the father?" I asked. I don't know how these words escaped my mouth.

She looked at me, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I…I'm not s…sure if it's Stephen or E…Ed…Edward," she said between her sobs.

Edward? Edward could be the father of her baby.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself.

Edward squeezed my hand.

I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how I should react. My boyfriend might have a baby with his ex. And that means Edward should marry Tanya and we can't be together anymore.

Just that thought made me cry. I stood up from where I am sitting and I ran outside. I just can't take it anymore.

Twenty minutes ago my life was perfect, and now it's a disaster again. I don't know how to live a life without Edward anymore. These three months of my life have been the best. I don't even remember my old self.

Then I felt arms around me. I know it was Edward, I know he'll be there for me; he's always there when I was crying, when I am afraid, when I am sad, when—

"Bella, stop crying, you'll look ugly."

It wasn't Edward, it was Emmett. I cried even more. Edward didn't even run after me!

"Em, w...why i...is t…this hap...happening t...to m...me?"

He gave me a handkerchief; I took it and wiped away my tears. I tried to stop crying but I just can't. I keep on wiping away my tears but it just keeps on streaming and streaming. Emmett's handkerchief was now soaked.

I decided that I shouldn't cry like this. I should be strong, maybe Stephen is the real father. I just need to be positive, just positive.

When I gained my composure again I went back inside the house.

All of them were still in the dining room except from Carlisle, Edward and Tanya

I don't want to talk to any of them anymore.

I went to my room and lay on the bed.

I looked at the plain ceiling, just letting my thoughts flow, flow to nowhere.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep. Maybe I'm just tired because of crying.

"Bella, love," Edward said while gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes, and it hurts badly. I know they are swollen. This really sucks!

"I'm so sorry if I wasn't there when you...cried. I'm so sorry, dad said he should talk to me and Tanya...about her pregnancy," he said in his velvet voice.

"W...what if you are the real father of the baby what would you do? What would happen to us?"

Tears are forming again but I stopped them. Too much for crying for today.

"Bella, dad said that there's only 10 percent chance that I could be the father. Tanya and I only did it once, and –"

I cut him off, "I don't want to hear that anymore. Us? What will happen to us? What do you think people will think of us? Me dating a guy who might be having a baby?"

He just held my hands and rubbed it.

He looked down, and I can see tears in his eyes. I hugged him, and he was now sobbing on my chest.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to say that," I said, my voice full of guilt.

I hugged him tighter, and I caressed his back.

I never saw him cry, I never saw him in his weak state.

"I'm scared Bella, I'm scared to be away from you. I can't live without you. If I was the real father, my parents and Tanya's parents will force me to marry her. I can't do that! I will never marry the girl that I do not love. She may be my first love, but she's not my true love. Bella you are my true love, you are my life." He wasn't crying anymore, I know he was sad that's why I didn't pull away.

"It's gonna be okay Edward. It's gonna be okay," I whispered to his ear, trying to soothe him.

All I can do now is pray. Pray that Edward isn't Tanya's baby's father.

* * *

**I haven't reread it yet so I know there are some errors...**

* * *

**Thanks, thanks, thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review! I had a slight writer's block that's why it took me time to update.**

**Thanks for the people who helped me! Maraming Salamat ! (thank you very much in our native language)**

**Who do you want to be the father? Stephen or Edward?**

**Do you want to learn/know some phrases/words in our language? Just approach me :)**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**-ishi**


	22. Plans

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter :)**

**Thanks again for those who have helped me with this!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 22 - Plans**

**(Tanya POV)**

After the Cullens left my mom said that she needs to talk to me so we went to my room.

"Tanya, it would be better if Edward's the father of your baby. Their family can surely support you," Mom said.

I took a deep breath in. If Edward's the father, he would surely be devastated, and Bella she would be sad. I know I shouldn't care about them, but I've never seen a couple so happy like them.

Whenever they see each other or when they are together their eyes seem to light up. And hurting them would be too much. I think my conscience would not let me sleep if I do that.

"Mom I think Stephen is the real father. I am pretty sure," I said honestly. Mom looked at me with a shocked expression.

"But I'm not going to let you marry that jerk! They only have a small business, he doesn't even have a job!" she bursted.

"MOM I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STATUS OF STEPHEN'S FAMILY, I AM RAISING MY BABY WITH HIM AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND!" I shouted. I never shouted on my mom before.

"Tanya, this is for your own good…for the baby's good. Please Tanya, he could also help our company. Our company is nearly bankrupt. They have lots of connections, they own hospitals, and they have people who can help us. Please tell him he is the father of your baby." Mom was crying now. I don't want to see her cry.

"You didn't tell us that our company is sinking, you told us things were fine!"

"We thought things are going to be fine, but they didn't end up fine. We have so many debts Tanya. The only way to pay them is you getting married to someone as rich as Edward's family or if possible richer than them."

"I don't know if I can do that. I could destroy his future."

"You won't. He will be happier with you than with Bella. I know things didn't end up right the last time you two are still together but you can try again."

And my family's future depends on me. Oh my god, I don't know what to do. Mom looked away from me and walked towards the door.

"I...I'll think about it," I mumbled.

Her face lightened up and she smiled.

"Our family Tanya, our family," she said then walked out of the room.

I was left alone to think about the most important decision in my life—our life.

…

**(BPOV)**

After I visited my mom, I went to Edward's new condo unit. He bought it last month but he just moved yesterday. The place was beautiful and fully furnished. He must have spent a big amount of money for this.

But I don't care about that as long as I am with him…as long as I am cuddled in his arms.

"Your place is wonderful," I commented.

"It would have been more wonderful if you are here with me," he whispered to my ear.

"What did you just say?" I turned to face him.

"Maybe you could move in here with me, you know, you're alone in your house and we don't know when—"

I speak before he could continue, "I will Edward…someday. When things are fine, maybe I could stay here with you—in our own little world." I smiled.

I snuggled more to him and he kissed the top of my head.

We were watching a movie now but it was hard to pay attention when you're boyfriend keeps on whispering 'distractible' to you.

"You know Bella, you are so beautiful," he whispered once again.

I pretended that I didn't hear it. I just focused my eyes on the flat screen tv.

He started placing small kisses on my neck. I pretended that nothing was happening. Again, I focused on the screen.

"You're killing me Bella," he whined.

I chuckled and tickled him.

To my surprise it doesn't affect him. I tried to tickle every part of his body that I could reach but still it doesn't affect him.

"You can't win Bella," he said teasingly.

"Whatever, you're a cheater!" I said like a defeated child.

"I'm not! I played it fair!" he argued.

He carried me bridal style.

"Hey! What are you –"

Then the door beeped. Someone's outside.

Edward set me on my feet and opened the door.

Oh. It was Carmen, Tanya, Stephen and Carlisle.

Edward greeted them and they all went to where I was –-in the living room.

"Good afternoon," I greeted.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Carlisle greeted back.

They all sat on the couches and Edward sat beside me.

"Edward…maybe you know now why we are here," Carlisle said in a serious tone.

Edward nodded.

"For all of us to know who the real father of the baby, we need to have a DNA test… test id for pregnant women, it could only be done when the baby is already 18 weeks old. From what I have observed, Tanya is only twelve weeks pregnant…and that means w still have to wait for six weeks, a month and a half," Carlisle said briefly.

_Six weeks…that would be long._

"Can't we just do the test now?" Carmen asked.

"No, that would be dangerous for the baby and the mother. We have to take precautions," Carlisle answered.

Tanya looked sad; she looks like she was thinking something deep…something that bothers her.

They talked more about Tanya's pregnancy. They have agreed that both families (Stephen's and Edward's) will take responsibility of Tanya since they do not know yet who the father of Tanya's baby is.

It was already time for me to go to work so I said goodbye to them and left.

**...**

**(EPOV) **

"We have to go now Edward, Carlisle. We'll see you soon," Carmen said sophisticatedly.

They all stood and I led them to my door.

"Goodbye…and uh…Tanya, take care," I said politely. "Goodbye Ed, take care too," Tanya said thoughtfully. When they were gone I went back to the living room to talk to dad.

"Edward, if ever you are the father of her baby please take responsibility of her. You know, you need to marry her. It won't be pleasant to the people if they knew that you and Tanya have a baby but you aren't married," dad said.

I flinched when he said that. "Dad, if eve I am the father of her baby, I would take responsibility. I would support the child. I would give money to them for the child's needs. But I can't marry Tanya. I don't care about what other people would think."

"That's possible and wonderful, but I don't know if Tanya's family would agree on that."

"I hope so. I hope that they'll agree."

He just nodded and he went home soon.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! :) So what do you think of Carmen's plan? So evil right? Haha :)) **

**So, someone asked me to translate 'I love you' in our language….it's 'mahal kita' :) **

**Positive and Negative comments are all welcome. You know, positive comments keep me on writing and negative one's shows me what to improve or it helps me to learn my mistakes. **

**Thanks again.**

**-ishi :)**


	23. Merry Christmas

**Advance Merry Christmas everyone! I pushed myself to finish this chapter today because I won't be able to update in a few days. (I'll be doing my research paper and Investigatory Project.)**

**Reviews will be a nice Christmas gift!**

**Declaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life  
**

**Chapter 23 – Merry Christmas**

When I'm done with my job I went straight home.

I showered, changed and went to bed.

My eyes stared into the darkness, I cannot sleep.

I was thinking much about Edward and Tanya. I'm afraid, I'm afraid he'll leave me if ever he is the father of the baby. But if that's what he wants, if he needs to marry Tanya for the baby, then I won't stop him. I don't the baby to be fatherless like me. I don't want any other person to experience what I am now...how it hurts to know that you do not have a father to be there for you when you needed one.

3 am, I was still awake.

It was 5:30 when my body gave up and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Thank God it's our Christmas break.

I woke up at 7, still too early for me to wake up. I've only slept for an hour and a half.

That continued for a week.

Wake up, shower, change, eat, visit mom, lunch, work, home, dinner, a little sleep, then wake up again, shower, change, eat, mom, lunch, work, home, dinner, sleep, then repeat again.

During the weekend I didn't see Edward. He called me and said that he was taking extra shifts for the ones that he missed during the last few weeks.

I didn't realize that it's already Christmas on the day after tomorrow. The decorations at the bar reminded me.

And I still do not have a gift for Edward yet. So I asked Alice to help me find a gift for him.

We are now in the mall in search for my gift for my most handsome and stunning boyfriend, Edward.

"Alice, I have no idea what to buy." I frowned.

"I know something that he would really like," Alice said in a cheerful tone.

We continued to walk until we reached the department store. We stopped at the watches section and then Alice gave me a small smile.

"Edward loves watches. I think he has over 2 dozens," Alice said while looking at the selections.

Yeah, I never saw Edward without a wrist watch.

I looked at the displayed watches. They all look expensive, but I know Edward is worth it. I can't wait to see the smile on his face when I give his gift to him.

After a few minutes of searching, I found the one that I've looking for. It was simple, but at the same time elegant.

"Ma'am how can I help you?" the saleslady asked with a smile.

"Can I know how much that watch costs?" I asked, pointing on the watch that I like.

"It costs $9,000, ma'am. That watch is limited they are only selling 50 of that worldwide. Will you take it ma'am?"

_Whoa. That costs really expensive. _

"Bella, have you found one already?" Alice said while looking at the watch that the saleslady is holding.

"That's cute! You got to buy it!" Alice said in her hyper way.

I sighed. I hesitated but I still took it.

Just remember Bella, it would make Edward so happy.

Alice insisted that I should go shop for myself but I refused. I don't want to spend money again today.

I went home happy and contented. I'm so excited to spend my Christmas with Edward.

The next day I after I wrapped my presents for everyone, I headed to the hospital.

When I went inside my mother's room Edward was there.

They were laughing, looks like they were talking about something.

It's good to see that the two most important people in my life are happy.

"Hello," I greeted.

Edward went to me and then he helped to carry the paper bags that I am carrying.

I walked towards my mom.

"Mom, I was thinking of having a small party here with you since I'll be gone later. I'll be spending the Christmas Eve with the Cullens. I brought your faves," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Smiled weakly. Her eyes look tired and she is paler.

I tried to keep my worries about her. Maybe I need to talk to Carlisle about this.

I brought out the food that I prepared and placed it on the small table that I asked Edward to bring.

Mom ate a very little amount of food. Something is really wrong with her.

When we're done I cleaned up and my mother drifted to sleep.

"Merry Christmas mom," I whispered to her.

…

We were now on our way to the Cullen's house. I was on the passenger seat of Edward's car.

"Edward, mom looks sicker, is there something wrong with her?" I asked.

"It's the effects of the therapies," he answered; his eyes were still focused on the road.

I thought it was something more, thank God it was just the therapies' effects…but still I know that she is pain.

"Bella, can we pretended that –"

I cut him off, "airplanes in the night are like shooting stars?"

We both laugh at my small joke.

"No, pretend that we have big problems…let's just have fun tonight, okay?" He smiled crookedly.

"Okay."

When we arrived everyone welcomed me warmly.

Alice led me to the Christmas tree and I placed my presents for them there.

Edward wrapped his arms on my waist.

"What's your present for me?" He asked lovingly.

"Edward presents are supposed to be a surprise…I bought you something that you will really like."

Alice cleared her throat. I almost forgot that she was there.

"Bella, I bought you a beautiful dress. Come on let's change," Alice squealed

"Don't steal her away from me pixie, I haven't seen her for a week," Edward muttered.

Alice ignored him. She started to pull my hand from Edward's.

"Come on Bella, just a few minutes I promise!" she smiled mischievously.

I gave up. "Okay Al, but you said, just a FEW minutes."

Edward let me go and then we went to Alice's room.

She showed me the dress that she wants me to wear.

It was a green strapless dress; I think it's just a few inches above my knees.

It was really beautiful.

"You like it?" she asked, still wearing her playful smile.

"Are you kidding? I don't like it…I love it! Thanks Alice!" I gave her a big hug.

I changed into that dress. It was a little bit cold so Alice gave me a black cardigan.

"Here are your shoes," Alice chirped.

She was holding a black high heel.

"You're going to kill me with those. I don't wear high heels I'm a klutz."

"But Bella—"

"No, that's final."

"I have flats here."

She handed me black flats and I happily wore it.

I applied a small amount of make-up on the face.

I looked at her mirror and I felt contented with how I look.

Alice fixed my hair and it took her an hour before she was done.

It's 10pm already.

When I was done with Alice I went to Edward's room. I'm sure he's there.

I didn't bother to knock; I just entered his room and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey beautiful. I thought you'll only be gone for a few minutes," he said, a bit annoyed.

I sat beside him.

"Yea. That's what I thought...but hey three hours was worth it." I pointed at myself.

He placed his arm on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful. So, so, so beautiful." He whispered in my ear and then kissed it.

I shivered involuntarily and that made him chuckle. Naturally, I blushed.

"Are you cold?"

"N...no."

"We still have two hours before we need go down. I know something we can do," he said, smiling evily.

I smiled too.

He leaned to me, our lips just few inches from each other.

"May I?" he whispered.

My heart is beating erratically. I can't manage to talk so I just nodded.

He kissed me so gently.

I tried to deepen it but he would allow me, so I just responded to what pace he wants.

I tried again, but still he restrained himself.

I was pissed so I pulled away.

"Edward. What are you planning to do?"

He smiled, but he didn't answer. He just pulled me into another kiss. This time, he was not gentle anymore.

I was now sitting on his lap. My hands were entangled on his hair, and his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

We pulled away from each other. We are both gasping for air.

"I love you, Bella," he said while resting his forehead to mine.

"And I love you, forever," I said in return.

He removed his arms from me and took a small velvet box.

Then he handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

I nodded, then opened it. It was a car key.

I cannot say anything.

"Don't you like it?"

I am still speechless.

"I...I can't...can't accept this," I stuttered.

He frowned.

"But love, it took me the whole day yesterday just to pick what car would suit you and now you won't accept it. I won't accept your gift if you won't accept mine." he sounded like a three-year old who didn't get to be appreciated by his parents.

"Hey, that's unfair!"

"You are unfair. Wait, you mean you're not at work yesterday?"

"Yes."

Yeah, I'm being unfair. But a car is too much for a gift.

"Please just accept it...please?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll accept it."

"Thank you; you don't know how much that made me happy."

He hugged me tightly.

"Maybe giving you my other gift won't be hard anymore." He grinned at me.

Other gift? Oh my god. I can't take any other gift anymore.

I just smiled. Protesting isn't a good idea right now.

I rested my head on Edward's chest. He started humming me my lullaby and soon I drifted to sleep.

I haven't had much sleep this few days because of my worries. It's just with Edward that I feel peace.

...

"Love, wake up, we need to go down now," he whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes and I realized that we are now lying in his bed.

My hair must be a mess now and my dress must be wrinkled. Alice would be upset.

I stood up and went to Edward's bathroom.

I looked myself at the mirror, trying to fix my hair.

Edward appeared behind me and then he handed he a comb.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I removed the hairpins on my hair, splashed some water and brushed it.

When I was contented with how I look. I went downstairs with Edward.

There were many foods and presents.

We all gathered up in the living room and gave our presents to each other.

Alice gave me a dress, Rose, I was shocked even she gave me a gift. She gave me a bag of cosmetics. Esme and Carlisle gave me a digital camera.

We thanked each other for the presents and then we ate.

Everyone left except from me and Edward. He still hasn't open the present that I gave him.

"Open it already Edward," I said.

He smiled, then he started ripping the gift wrapper. Then he opened the box. Then he saw the watch.

I swear I saw his face lightened up.

"Bella, this is very beautiful. The best present that I have ever received. Thank you!" His voice is full of joy.

I helped him place the watch on his wrist, and it looks perfect on him.

"Merry Christmas love," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas."

And then we shared the most passionate Christmas kiss ever.

* * *

**It's Little messy because it was rushed...I'll edit this whenever I have time :)**

**Merry Christmas !**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember, reviews will be a great a Christmas gift!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**XOXO,**

**-ishi**


	24. Choice

**A short chapter, I created this during my free time…please don't hate me with what I have done with Bella and Tanya.**

**Song for this chapter : Ain't It Funny – Jennifer Lopez**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! No copyright infringement intended.**

**R &R**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 24 – Choice.**

**(BPOV)**

The day after Christmas, Tanya called me. I have no idea where she got my number, but I don't care anyway. She said that she wants to talk to me personally so we agreed to meet at Twilight café **(A/N: yeah, just made up.) **She said that I don't say to Edward that she called because it was really private and it's only between me and her.

So I was now waiting for her at the café. After five minutes she came. She was wearing a short dress and heels. The bump on her stomach was barely noticeable. She looked around the café and when she saw me, she walked towards me.

"Hey, Bella how are you?" she asked, faking a smile.

She sat across me.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Fine."

Then her face became serious.

"I don't want to make this talk long so I'll say now what I want to say...Bella I want you to break up with Edward and stay away from him," she said stiffly.

My mouth dropped open.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped.

Then she smiled smugly and it irritates me to the bone.

"I. am .carrying .Edward's .baby," she said, pausing annoyingly at each word.

"No…no you're not yet sure…it can't be"

"It could be Bella. Wake up to the reality. It is possible. We 'did' it three months ago…without protection. And now I am three months pregnant, doesn't that explain everything? Huh, Bella?" she was still wearing that annoying smile.

_Three months, _so it means it happened before they broke up. Oh god, this isn't true, this isn't possible, it can't be!

All the things that I am worrying suddenly recoiled to me and it hit me hard.

"Please Bella, for my—our baby. I don't want the baby to grow up without a father," she said, tears are now falling on her cheeks.

Then she started sobbing and I really felt guilty.

It hurts so much when my father left me, maybe it hurts more growing up without a father.

A ringing phone broke my thoughts. It was Tanya's phone.

She answered it and mumbled things that I cannot understand. Clearly she was talking in a foreign language, maybe Italian which I cannot understand.

"I need to go now. Bella, please think about it," she said while wiping the tears on her face using tissue paper.

I didn't say anything anymore. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards the exit.

I was left alone, thinking of what I should do with what Tanya said.

Should I give up Edward for the baby? Will I give up my own happiness for a baby that's not even related to me?

If I broke up with Edward, it will surely hurt the both of us, but it would make the baby happy. I would surely go back to my miserable life after that.

If I stay with Edward, we would be very happy, and the baby..ugh!

I stood up and went out of the café, I walked towards the parking lot and then I went inside the car that Edward gave me which is a Mercedes Guardian. This car was a lot better than my truck but I still miss my noisy truck. I tried to use the truck this morning but it gave up already. The only thing that I hate while using this car is that it keeps on getting attention…I hate attention.

I have no idea where I should spend my spare time so I went to Edward's condo.

* * *

**(TPOV)**

When I got home, I was really exhausted so I went to my room so I can rest.

When I closed my eyes my thoughts went crazy.

I felt really guilty with what I have done to Bella. I know they should not break up, but my family would be in big trouble if I'm not able to marry Edward.

"Tanya, what happened with your talk with Bella? What did she say?" Mom asked, interrupting my nap.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"NOTHING?" mom shouted, my eyes flew open.

"Yeah nothing, but it looks like she would do what I said. Her face is so readable, like an open book. The guilt was all over her face." Although she should feel that.

Mom grinned.

"That's great! All we have to do is wait for Bella to break up with Edward. I'll handle the hospital and the doctor that would do the DNA test. Things are going according to plan." Then she laughed.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Edward was playing his piano and I was sitting beside him. He said he was playing Esme's favorite. I watched as his fingers moved gracefully on the keys. I will really miss watching him play. I rested my head on his shoulder. Then he started playing my lullaby.

I had made my decision. I will stay away from Edward…but after five weeks, when they would find out the result of the test that Tanya would be undergoing.

I touched his hands and she stopped playing the piano. Then I placed my head on his chest, and his arms are now wrapped around my waist.

"You act weird Bella, is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice was full of concern.

I gave him sad smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I mumbled.

He gently pulled away from me so that he could look at me.

"You are lying Bella," he stated.

I just smiled and then I kissed him.

He pulled away too soon.

"I love you, forever Edward," I said sincerely.

"I love you too, love," she said then he smiled crookedly…my favorite smile.

I looked at the wall clock, it's already 5pm, and I need to go to work.

"I need to go now Edward, I still have work," I said.

He removed his arms on my waist but he left his hands there. This is what he has done during our stay in the beach. The morning that I woke up with him.

"No," was the last thing that I was able to say.

He started tickling me and I laughed like crazy.

"St…stop! I…I…mean..i..it!" I said between my laughs.

He really knows my weakness. He's so lucky.

After few more begging he finally let me go.

I gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'll miss you," he said softly.

"Same to me."

Then he accompanied me until we got into the parking lot.

He gave me a goodbye kiss and then I left.

When I got into the bar I went into the comfort room and called Tanya. I hope she answers my call.

"Hello, Bella?" she answered.

I breathed in. "I, I am breaking up with him, but after the DNA test. I promise when you prove that he is the father of the baby, I'll stay away from him."

"Thank you Bella! I knew you understand me. I truly grateful to you!" She said, happily.

I had already made my decision. I know it's the best for all of us. I hope so.

I stepped out of the CR and went to the stage with Jasper.

"Alice is here," he said while pointing at the small girl sitting at the chair across.

"How did she get in? She's a minor," I said worriedly.

"I talked to the guard," Jasper said firmly.

"Edward would be angry…you know he's so protective of his little sister."

"He wouldn't know unless you say it to him."

"Fine. I wouldn't tell him"

Then we both laughed softly. Alice saw me and she waved at me, I waved back.

"You're the best," Alice mouthed and I smiled to her.

"Let's start?" Jasper asked nicely.

I nodded.

He started strumming the intro and I prepared myself.

_**It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**_

_**Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid**_

_**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**_

_**I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means…**_

I don't want to say the last line anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Don't forget to leave a comment.**

**Advance Happy New Year :)**

**-ishi :)**


	25. Leave You

**This is the third to the last chapter of this story…**

**Very very short...this isn't a good chapter, and it is so fast...anyway, Enjoy.**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 25 –Leave You**

**

* * *

**

**(BPOV)**

Eight weeks passes in a blur. Many things have already happened. New Year, Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, and classes have resumed. Another thing is happening today; today we will find the result of Tanya's baby's DNA test.

I have readied myself for whatever the result may be. Going away is the best thing to do if ever Edward's the father. I am leaving my mother too. I know it is wrong, but I'm doing it for their good. I promise to come back when things are better.

I am now in a hospital with Edward. Edward's whole family is there, same as Tanya's.

We were in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to say the result of the test. I can see that Edward was so nervous. He was holding my hand tightly and he was sweating even though the room is air-conditioned.

"Relax Edward," I said while wiping the sweat on his face by my hanky.

Then the doctor came while holding a folder with papers.

"Good day everyone, I am Doctor Morgan, and I will now tell the result of the amniocentesis."

Everyone's attention was on the doctor. I suddenly felt nervous too.

"The father of the baby is," he paused, "Mr. Edward Cullen. 97% of your DNA matched with the baby."

Tanya was right, Edward was the real father.

I felt numb. They are all talking but it seems that I cannot hear anything, like I was here but I am not.

I realized that Edward isn't beside me anymore, he was there with Tanya, and Tanya was crying.

I took that as a sign that I should leave now. I stood up and walked towards the exit. I feel like I'm floating.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you going?" Alice asked but I ignored her.

I went to the parking lot and saw my car—Edward's gift. I will not bring that with me of course.

I took a cab so I can go home.

When I got home, I packed my things and then wrote a letter for Edward and mom. I left the letter on the dining table before I left.

I also left my cellphone there; I don't want them to track me.

I bought a plane ticket to Arizona yesterday. I have a friend there, Chloe; she owns an apartment building there. She was so kind that she will let me stay in an apartment for free for three months.

I left our house and rode a cab again.

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

All of us were still in a shock from what we have discovered.

Tanya and her mom excused themselves for they are going to the comfort room.

The two of them are acting strange lately, same as Bella. I was so curious so I followed them.

I walked carefully so they wouldn't notice that I was following them.

When they were inside I stayed outside and pressed my ear to the crack on the door.

"Things couldn't get any better. Edward believed that he was the father; we got rid of that Bella, she must be on her way to the airport now," she paused, "and our company will rise again." Auntie Carmen laughed.

I heard the faucet was turned on then off. Their footsteps are getting louder, it means that they are about to go out. I stood up straight and I walked to where they won't see me.

What have they done? I'm sure that Aunt Carmen paid this hospital, that's why she doesn't want it to be done in our hospital.

I have to tell this to Edward and mom and dad.

I grabbed my phone from my purse and called Edward.

"Edward, I need to talk to you, meet me here in front of room," I looked at the room number of the door behind me, "254."

"What—why?"

"It's important, go here now ASAP!"

Before he could say anything again I hung up the phone.

I waited there for ten minutes.

"Rose, what is it?" Edward asked.

"It's Bella, she's going away," I said, while looking into his eyes.

"What? But she's here earlier."

"She left. You didn't notice? Another thing, you are not the father of Tanya's baby. They paid the doctor and the hospital."

Edward looked stunned. He was in a shock again.

"I'll find Bella," he said before running away.

I can't really believe that my best friend did this. I thought she was not like the girls who are after our family's money. I should've known…Bella was so much better.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I checked my things before going out of the cab.

Oh my god, I left my passport.

I asked the driver if we could go back to forks, he didn't agree at first but when I said that I'll double the pay, he agreed.

I ran towards the house, I left the door open, how careless of me.

I went inside and I was shocked with what I saw.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

She left, she left me.

I read the short letter that she left for me.

_Dear Edward,_

_Sorry if I have to leave you like this. Remember the best part of my life is when I met you. Thanks for everything._

_Love,_

_Bella._

_

* * *

_

**See, told ya it was short :)**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment..thanks for reading**

**-ishi**


	26. Passport

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**The next chapter after this would be the last…**

**Song for this chapter: Your Song – Ellie Goulding. (Let's just pretend that Edward and Bella are the ones who created the song :) )…try listening to the song, it's really beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 26 – Passport**

Edward was there, standing in front of me, as if he is expecting my arrival.

"Looks like you left this," Edward said while showing me my passport.

How did he get in here? How did he know that I left my passport?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He gave me a pained look.

"I was looking for you; you left the hospital without even saying goodbye to me. You are planning to leave and you didn't even tell me. Why are you leaving Bella? I thought we are happy," he said, feeding more guilt to my conscience.

I wanted to run to him, say sorry and hug him, but my feet were glued on the floor.

"I was confused. I didn't know what to do when I found out that you and Tanya were having a baby. I thought I should leave and move on," I answered; I didn't notice that tears are running down my face.

He went to me and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him with all of my strength and I was crying hard now.

"Why did you think of leaving me and your mother?" He asked in his velvety voice.

"I…I thought leaving will make it easier to move on, and maybe for the good of _your baby_," I answered honestly.

"It's not my baby Bella."

"What?"

"Tanya and Aunt Carmen lied; Rosalie said that they paid the doctor and the hospital."

"F*** them!" I said angrily and cried even more.

Edward laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked trying to make my voice sound normal.

"You're cute when you are angry." He wiped the tears on my face with his thumb. His touch is really soothing and my heart fluttered.

"I'm sorry," I said while pulling away from him.

I just realized now how much leaving will hurt the both of us.

"Bella, don't ever plan on leaving me again. If you do that again, I'll hunt you and drag you back to me," he joked.

He's really crazy; he can still joke even if we are in a situation like this.

I placed kisses all over his face.

"I loooooove you so so so much!"

He laughed once more, and kissed me passionately

_**Three Years later….**_

I have graduated high school two years ago. My mother was free of leukemia (thanks to Edward and his family) now and she remarried a nice guy named, Phil last year. Phil was really nice and I like him for my mom. They have also moved to Jacksonville. I don't want to be alone in our house so I agreed on moving in, in Edward's condo.

Edward insisted on paying for my college but I didn't allow him. I want to finish college using my own money, using what I have worked for. I have three jobs right now, I'm still working at the old bar, I work at Twilight café, and I work at another bar named, Diamonds.

Me and Edward are sitting on the couch in the living room…and we are listening to the demo that I submitted last week to Eclipse Records **(made-up only ;) ).**

_**It's a little bit funny**_**  
**_**This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide.**_

_**I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy I big house where  
We both could live.**_

_**So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do.  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue.**_

_**Anyway the thing is...  
What I really mean...  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen.**_

_**And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.**_

_**If I was a sculptor  
But then again no.  
Or a girl who makes potions in  
A travelling show.  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you.**_

_**Oh...**_

_**And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind  
**_

_**That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.**_

Edward created the tune and I was the one who made the lyrics. It has been a week since I have submitted my demo, I still haven't received a call from the recording company, maybe they do not like my voice…or the song.

"They don't like my song," I said, frowning.

"That's not true, love," he said softly while playing with my hair.

"But they haven't called yet, it's been a week."

"But your voice is very beautiful, it'd be their loss if they wouldn't give you a contract," he said surely.

"Stop complimenting me," I mumbled and then I chuckled.

And then my cell rang.

It could be them!

I answered my phone.

"Bella!"

Aw…It's not them. It's Alice and it's a video call.

"What?" I answered, a little bit annoyed.

"Jasper just proposed to me!" she squealed.

She focused her ring finger on the screen.

Alice and Jasper are in France right now. Alice is studying in a fashion school and Jasper is taking a music course. It's a bit late for Jasper to study for college but Alice insisted and since he has enough money, he pursued.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah congrats, pixie," Edward teased.

"You're just jealous Eddie! Why don't you propose to Bella," she joked, but it didn't sound like one.

Edward looked at me and I blushed.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

Then the phone was handed to Jasper.

"Hey, how are you too?" Jasper asked.

"We're good," I answered.

"Hey, if you hurt my little sister, if you make her cry…I'm going to hunt you and –"

"Stop scaring him Edward," I said before he can finish.

Alice took the phone again.

"We need to go now Bells, Ed. We have a reservation in a restaurant…see you soon!"

"Bye," we said in harmony.

Then she hung up.

Just when the call ended, someone called again.

* * *

**Who called Bella? Feel free to guess :))**

**Don't forget to leave a comment :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi ;)**


	27. Positive

**I'm so sorry if it took me time to update, I always go home from school late and I'm always exhausted because of that. **

**So there has been a problem with fanfiction? If there was any, I think it was already resolved because I was able to view my story traffic page again.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them. Sorry if I can't reply to all of it, I'm so lazy (haha) :)).**

**Another thing, I am extending this story because many requested/pm-ed me that I should. :)**

**On with the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 27 -Positive**

**

* * *

**

My hands were shaking as I answered my phone.

"Uh...hello?" I said nervously.

"Is this Isabella Marie Swan?" A soft voiced lady asked.

"Yes," I answered, almost a whisper.

"It's Ms. Salem of Eclipse records. Congratulations the management loved your voice. We want to talk to you personally tomorrow. Are you available?"

I was still shocked. They loved my voice! I'm having a break! Gosh! I can't believe it!

"Miss Swan?" the lady asked then cleared her throat.

"Oh...yeah, I am available, what time will be the meeting?"

"6 pm tomorrow, go here."

"Ok. I'll be there, and thank you!"

"Thank you too, our next big star. Good bye and see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Then he hung up the phone.

Edward leaned to me and gave me a small kiss.

"Congratulations, love," he whispered and his sweet breath was all over my face.

"How'd you know it was them?"

"It's obvious on your face...you know you're like an open book." he chuckled then pulled me into another kiss.

I've kissed him a million times but I can't still enough of him. He's like a drug to me, and now I'm high.

He slowly pulled away.

Once I opened my eyes, I saw his green ones.

"We have to celebrate," he murmured.

I shook my head 'no'.

"No, not yet, we don't even know if they will give me a break or not. Maybe tomorrow when we already know the real reason why they called me," I explained.

…

The next day I invited Rosalie to come over so she can help me with choosing what to wear and also for the make-up and hair. Rosalie and I became close friends after the 'baby incident'. She was still friends with Tanya but not 'best friends' anymore.

Edward is in the hospital and we are now in my room, and she is digging in my closet. Uhm…Edward and I have separate rooms even though I sleep in his room most of the time; he said that if I want privacy I could stay here.

"Bella I found the right dress!" Rosalie announced.

She was holding the dress that I wore on the day that I first met Edward's parents. That was the blue dress that Edward bought in Chanel four years ago and we were still pretending to be a couple that time. No one ever knew the real story on how we met; it will be our own personal little secret.

I don't remember that I brought that dress here; I thought I left it in our house. I happily took it from her and went to the bathroom and change.

After wearing it, I looked at the full length mirror. I look like the seventeen-year-old version of me.

"Bella, aren't you done yet? We only have two hours left; you don't want to be late don't you?" Rosalie shouted.

I smoothened the dress and walked my way towards my room.

"You look fantastic Bella!"

I blushed.

Then she handed me a pink paper bag.

"That's my 'congratulations gift' for you, hope you'll like it. It was created by my fave designer," she uttered.

"Thank," I said as I took the paper bag from her.

I looked inside the paper bag and found a shoe box. I took out the box and opened it. It was a silver wedge (which I prefer more than pointed heels). It has straps on it; maybe it should be wrapped on my legs.

I wear it with Rosalie's help.

It looks perfect, Rosalie picked it perfectly.

"Thanks again, I could never do this myself." I hugged her.

She pulled immediately, and ran into the kitchen.

She was throwing up on the sink.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I walked towards her.

She just nodded and then gargled some water.

"I've been having sickness on my stomach lately. Maybe its flu, I should call my doc-"

"Or maybe you're pregnant," I blurted then covered my mouth immediately.

How could I say that? Maybe she just ate something that made her sick.

"Oh my god," she started crying.

What? Did saying that she was possibly pregnant made her cry?

"I haven't had my period in two months and I didn't even notice. God, I could be pregnant. Emmett and I could be parents!" She happily said.

She looked so happy. They have been trying to have a baby after a year of their marriage but they aren't so fortunate.

"Congrats Rose!" I exclaimed then hugged her tightly as she sobbed more on my shoulder.

"I'm so, so happy Bella, so happy," she mumbled.

I pulled away. I looked at my wrist watch; we only have an hour and a half before six.

"Let's finish making you pretty," Rose said while wiping her cheeks with her handkerchief.

I smiled, and then we walked towards my room.

I sit on a chair across a mirror and Rose started working on me.

I closed my eyes as she applied make-up on me, since I know that it would be easier for her to apply that way.

After 30 minutes she was done.

"You can open your eyes now," she said happily.

I opened my eyes and looked myself on the mirror.

I look pretty and younger.

I have light blue eye shadow, silver eyeliner, light pink blush on and light pink lipstick.

I smiled to myself.

Rosalie started combing my hair. When she's done, she started curling my hair.

After 30 minutes again, she's done.

My hair was softly curled with my long bangs pinned in place.

"Thanks again Rose!"

"My pleasure."

I wear the diamond necklace that Edward gave me as Christmas gift four years ago.

I grabbed my purse then we both went to the living room.

Edward must be arriving in a few minutes.

"Bella, I need to confirm if I'm really pregnant or not," Rosalie said while looking at her stomach.

"I have pregnancy tests here, wait I'll get it," I stood up from where I was seated then I went to my room.

I got 2 tests from my drawer and went back to Rosalie.

"Why do you have those?" she asked.

Oh god, guess I need to tell her the story behind the pregnancy tests.

I sighed.

"Last month Edward and I thought that I was pregnant that's why he bought that." I blushed.

"So you and Edward have gone more physical?" she asked teasingly.

"Kinda," I answered shyly.

I don't want to talk about my sex life anymore so I quickly changed the topic.

"Try test now before Edward arrives."

She nodded, she took it from me, and then she went to the bathroom.

After five minutes Edward came.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted.

I launched myself to him and then hugged him tightly, my arms around his neck.

"How's your day?" I asked as I place small kisses on his neck.

"Good, there were few accidents that happened today, no one died but there's a woman who is still in comma," he answered.

"Bella?" Rosalie called.

I pulled away from Edward and turned around. I saw Rosalie behind me; she was holding the pregnancy tests.

"It's positive! I'm going to have a baby!" She said ecstatically.

I gave her a quick hug. She was crying again.

"Congrats Rose," Edward said.

Edward wrapped his arms on my waist from behind. I rested my head on his chest.

"I want a baby too," he whispered to my ears so only me could hear.

I blushed and I heard him chuckle.

I didn't think of what to say to Edward, instead I changed the topic.

"Stop crying Rose, you should smile," I said, then I handed her a box of tissue paper from the coffee table.

She wiped her eyes, then cheeks.

"Thanks. I should tell Emmett. I should go now," Rosalie said with a big smile on her face.

We just nodded.

We all went outside of the condo, then to the parking area. Rosalie headed to their house and Edward and I went to E-Records' office.

"I'm so nervous," I whispered.

"It's gonna be okay, love. You said they said that they loved your voice," he mumbled.

He took my hand then kissed my knuckles.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at our location. Edward parked his Volvo, and then we went inside.

"Good evening ma'am, you have any appointment here?" The receptionist who is wearing too much make-up asked.

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan and I have an appointment with Miss Salem," I said softly.

She smiled, and then nodded. She dialed a number in the telephone in front of her.

"Yes, she's here...okay ma'am." She looked at me again. "Take the elevator, go to fourth floor, then go to the third room on the left side, she is there waiting for you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I grabbed Edward's hand then we headed into the elevator.

This surely is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Are you happy for Rosalie? You should be happy for her, 'cause I am :))**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comments? Suggestions?  
**

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**-ishi :)**


	28. Sign

**Thanks, thanks and thanks! I got more than 2000 hits on the previous chap :) This is my only chapter for this week since I have exams this week…**

**Song for this chapter: Terrified - Katharine Mcphee  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 28 – Sign**

Edward and I entered the room that the receptionist instructed us to go to.

The room was filled with unfamiliar faces.

"Isabella!" I recognize the voice, it was Ms. Salem's.

"Ms. Salem, it's so nice to see you!"

"It's so nice to see you too. Come on, you two have a sit." She pointed at the chairs beside where she was seated.

I held Edward's hand tighter as we sit.

"Don't be nervous, love," he whispered into my ear.

His words didn't fail to calm me.

"So everyone, I'd like you to meet the girl who has a golden voice, Miss Isabella Swan." As Ms. Salem said those words, all eyes were on me.

As expected, I blushed.

"She's also beautiful, she would surely be popular," a woman who is wearing glasses with red frame said.

"I agree Paige," a thin man said.

They started to discuss something but I could hardly pay attention.

I looked around the room. The walls were painted light green. There were large windows with gold curtains, I'm sure that it's very bright during the day. There was also a projector, I looked at the things that were flashed; I saw that there were charts and tables which I couldn't understand. After a few moments, their discussion ended and I heard my name.

"Isabella, can we hear you sing?" The woman sitting across me asked.

I just nodded then I stood up.

A microphone was given to me and I started singing one of the three songs of the demo that I have submitted.

I cleared my throat then I started the song.

_**You by the light  
Is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side**_

_**You said it again my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark,  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified.  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life.**_

_**This could be good  
It's already better than last  
And love is worse than knowing  
You're holding back  
I could be all that you needed  
If you let me try**_

_**You said it again my hearts in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting start  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time in the last time  
in my only**_

_**I only said it cause i mean it  
I only mean cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
Cause it fills me up and holds me close  
Whenever I'm without you**_

_**You said it again my hearts in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time in the last time  
In my only life**_

When the song ended everyone clapped their hands including Edward who was holding a magazine.

I just smiled. I feel a little proud of myself.

I took my seat, and then Ms. Salem stood up. "I told you she was really good. So when will do the contract signing?"

They whispered something to each other.

"As soon as possible. We can even do it now, we have readied a contract for her," Paige said.

Oh my, I'm signing a contract now? I must be dreaming!

I pinched myself to test if I wasn't dreaming. It hurts, so I'm not, this is reality.

"Then let us do the signing now. We can't let go of an artist like her!" Ms. Salem said happily.

They gave me papers to sign, it must be the contract. I happily sign each of the papers. When I'm done I gave the contract back to them.

After that they congratulated me and they said that we will start working on the album next month. Yes my own album! I'm finally having a break, I never thought that it would be this easy. I know this would be fun and I'll have more money for college because of this.

…

Before going home I asked Edward to make a stop in the department store. I decided to buy some stuffs for Rosalie's future baby.

I bought pink and blue baby clothes since we still do not know the gender of the baby.

Edward also bought some baby toys.

"I hope the next time that we go shopping in this section of the store, it would be for our baby," Edward joked. Was it even a joke? He sounds serious.

"Maybe," was all I said.

He has been acting odd when we talk about baby and marriage. Does he want to get married and have children? I think I'm not ready for that yet; I still have plans before doing that.

It's almost ten when we got home.

I was so tired and hungry. Edward and I ate sandwiches that he prepared. When were both full, we changed our clothes and then we went to bed.

"We have a reason to celebrate now, love," Edward mumbled on my neck and he started trailing kisses.

I closed my eyes so I can focus on the pleasure that Edward gives me."Bella? What kind of celebration do you want? Do you want it to be just the two of us or you want me to invite Rose and Emmett?" He asked as he shifted position so we could cuddle.

"Maybe we could do both?" I asked playfully.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

A slowly moved, then pushed him until I was on top of him.

"Maybe we could celebrate alone tonight and we can invite Rose and Emmett to come over tomorrow," I said seductively.

He nodded, and then he kissed me passionately.

As I said, this is going to be a long night.

**...**

I didn't go to school today and Edward took a day-off.

We invited Rosalie and Emmett for lunch.

Edward was the one who prepared all the dishes and all I did was relax.

Everything was set when Rosalie and Emmett came.

They brought an ice cream cake which we ate after lunch.

As usual Emmett ate most of the food, while Rosalie only ate the vegetable salad since she has a crazy appetite.

After we cleaned up the dining room we all went to the little bar in the condo.

"Rose, Em, we have gifts for you," I said in a bubbly tone.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at me, and I just smiled.

I handed them the paper bags that contain stuffs that Edward and I bought yesterday.

Rose took it and she peeked in the bag.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the contents of the bag.

"Bella, thank you so much, these are so cute!" She said happily, and then she hugged me.

"Since the gender of the baby was still unknown I bought both and pink clothes," I explained.

Edward came to the room holding a wine and wearing a crooked smile.

"Are you ready to celebrate, love?"

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi:)**


	29. Kristine

**I loved making this chapter; I hope you'll love reading it :)**

**I call this chapter a 'fast-forward-chapter' because I'm making things fast so I could post the last chapter soon.**

**So on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight stuffs. I just own Kristine and Rosalie's babies.:))**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 29 –Kristine**

_**(February 20, 2014)**_

I barely notice that it has been a month since I went to Eclipse Records. I was so busy with school and work. I'm not working at the cafe anymore since my schedule is very hectic.

I have only four months before I'm done with my music course.

_**(June 27, 2014)**_

The recording was fully done last week, and the songs just need to be edited. And they said that it would take a month.

Today we are at the restaurant that Emmett and Rose opened last 2 weeks. The restaurant's name is _'Personal Taste'_ (yeah, I named it after a Korean drama).

We are here to celebrate my graduation.

Alice and Jasper were also here since they are having a small break from school.

"Congrats Bells," Emmett said, and then he pulled me into his famous bear hug.

"Thanks Em!" I happily said.

Rose went by his side and gave me a box with ribbon on top. Oh, a gift. I never liked gifts. I'm sure that this is expensive.

I smiled at her. "Rose, you shouldn't have pre-"

"Shhh, Bella. Accept it or I will make you." She gave me a dangerous look which made us all laugh.

I know by accepting her gift, it means I'm accepting all the gifts that would be showered to me.

I opened the box; it contains the latest model of IPad.

I was about to say something about the gift but Alice was bouncing in front of me.

"Congratulations Bella, I hope your album becomes a hit," Alice said in a bubbly tone.

She gave me a channel paper bag. Oh god, this must contain an expensive outfit.

Then Jasper congratulated me and gave me a little gift, a charm bracelet. It has musical symbols. It's really cute, I love it.

Then it's Edward to give his gift to me.

I braced myself. He is always the one who gives me the most expensive gift at my birthday, and even during Christmas.

"Edward. This cost expensive isn't?" I asked cautiously before taking the gift.

"No, it's not what you think. I did something for a change," he said confidently while wearing my favorite crooked smile of his.

No?

Really huh?

He handed me a square box.

I pulled the ribbon then I lifted the lid.

It was a CD.

Just a plain CD.

I can't believe it.

"Don't stare too much, it might melt," Emmett joked.

Alice and Rose laughed.

"It contains the songs that I composed for you, I hope you like it," Edward said.

"Thank you Edward, this is the best gift that you have ever given to me!"

Then I hugged him tightly.

"I had my check-up yesterday and I found the sex of our baby," Rosalie said excitedly.

Emmett placed his arm around her waist.

"What is the gender? Tell me so I could shop for him or her," Alice said. She was bouncing again.

"It's a girl…girls," Emmett said, his smile reached his ears.

"Girls?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are having twins," Rosalie said happily.

"We worked hard every night until we were exhausted just to have those twins," Emmett said proudly.

We all glared at him and shouted, "EMMETT!"

…

Edward said that he needs to get something in the hospital so we need to make a quick stop there.

When I entered the hospital I suddenly missed my mom. The last time that I saw her was Christmas last year.

"Edward, I'll just go to the Comfort Room," I said.

He just nodded, and then he walked towards his office.

I lied about going to the CR. I really want to look at who is now occupying my mom's room here before.

As I walk in the hospital, I was greeted by the nurses and doctors who are friends with Edward. And I greet them back as a sign of respect.

After a few more steps I was in front of the room.

It was slightly open and I can hear a young girl's voice.

"Mommy, aren't you going to wake up yet? You are like Sleeping Beauty, she slept for sooooo long. Ah, I know, maybe I need to find you a Prince!"

Her voice was really cute even though there is a hint of sadness.

I went inside without knocking.

Her gaze quickly turned to me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Bella," I said, and then I bowed like a princess.

I walked towards her and I extended my hand.

She took it, "I am Kristine, but you can call me Kris."

Then she smiled adorably.

I looked at her adorable face.

She has brown hair like mine and green eyes like Edward's. She can be mistaken as our child.

"How old are you Kris?" I asked.

She removed her hand from mine and showed me four fingers.

So she's four.

I looked at the woman on the bed, who is her mom. There were many tubes attached on her body. She's in a comma; I wonder how long she does have been here.

"I heard you were looking for a Prince. Don't you have a dad?" I kneeled so we can be at the similar level of height.

She frowned, and then there were tears starting to form in her eyes.

Oh no. What have I done? I made an innocent child cry.

"Daddy is dead. I saw how the car hit him and Mommy," she said between her sobs.

I pulled her into an embrace and she cried on my chest.

"Shhh…you still have your mom. She will wake up soon, believe me."

Then she stopped crying. I sighed.

"Really, Miss Bella?" she asked with that adorably cute voice of hers. And my name sounded more like 'Bwella' than Bella.

I nodded.

After that, we talked about things that she likes. This girl is really smart for her age. She says that she could already read. And she has read fairytales and she told me.

I realized that an hour has already passed. Kris was now sleeping on my lap.

Edward. Oh my god, he doesn't know that I'm here.

I quickly texted him and told him where I was.

In about five minutes he came into the room.

He walked towards me. We were on the small couch that I used to sit on when my mom was still here.

"Love what are you doing here?" Edward whispered while looking at Kris.

"I'll explain later, when we got home. Now tell me, where does Kris stay during the night? Doesn't she have relatives where she can stay with?" I also whispered.

"Uh…Kris. She has no relatives who we can contact. The parents of her parents are all dead and we do not have records about their other relatives. If her mom dies she will be sent to an orphanage. The nurses will take care of her while she is still here. Just leave her there and I'll call a nurse to take care of her."

I nodded.

I laid Kris on the couch, making sure that she wouldn't fall. And then we left the hospital and went home.

* * *

**…**

**What do you think will be Kris's role in this story?**

**...**

**I still don't have names for the babies so I'm making a little contest…**

**Guess my age and I'll name the baby after you :)**

**So that's all…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	30. Gone

**Majority of you thought that I was sixteen, but I'm not sixteen :))**

**I'm only fourteen! **

**Congratulations to ****maxgab**** and ****TheBlackNotebookWriting****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 30 – Gone**

I have nothing to do 'till six. I decided to bring lunch for Edward in the hospital.

I cooked chicken ravioli and Chocolate Raspberry Truffle Cheesecake for dessert.

I bet Edward would love this. I prepared extra dessert for Kris, hope she loves sweets.

What am I thinking? All kids love sweets.

While I'm on my way to the hospital, I saw a boutique which was selling stuffs for kids. I decided to make a stop. Maybe I can buy something for Kris.

I parked my car at the side of the store and then I went inside.

I got two dresses, a pink one and a yellow one. I also got headbands and small bracelets.

After some more looking in the looking in the store, I paid the stuffs that I got.

After paying, I went out of the store and drive straight to the hospital.

When I got there, I went to Edward's office. He wasn't there when I opened the door. So I went to the nurse's station to ask where he was and they said that he was at Mrs. Branch's room, room 288, Kris's mom's room.

I headed there, the door was opened. I saw that Edward was there with Doctor Harvey and there were also nurses. A nurse was carrying Kris and she is crying and struggling in the nurse's arms.

"Mommy!" She shouted and her voice broke.

I felt the urge to go there. I want to comfort her, be there for her.

I know what she's feeling; I felt that when I thought that I'll lose my mom.

I dropped the things that I was carrying on the floor and then I went inside.

I surveyed more the situations. They were trying to revive Kris's mom. Apparently, the lines thingy in the heart monitor were straight. It simply means that her heart is not beating.

They stopped doing the things that they were doing to her.

Edward turned, he saw me and he frowned. I walked to his side o know what really happened.

"What happened to her, Edward?" I asked, it came out as an almost whisper.

He looked at me in the eye. "She's gone Bella. We can't do anything to make her wake up anymore. We've done our best for her to stay alive but her bd\ody already gave up," Edward said.

"No! My mommy is not gone! I'll wake her up! No!" Kris shouted as she struggled more in the nurse's arms.

She did something unexpected. She punched the nurse's face which made him loose his grip on her.

Kris fell but she quickly stood up and ran to her mother's side.

"Mommy wake up," she said softly as she shake her shoulders.

She tried and tried to make her mom wake up but her mom's eye remained shut.

I really felt sad for her. I went beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you said Mommy's going to wake up!" she cried.

"Shhh…I didn't know that she wouldn't anymore. I'm sorry, I really am. Just always remember that she is in heaven now and she is happy there. And someday you will see her. Someday," I said, trying to comfort her.

**…**

I ended up not working that day. It was seven pm and we are Edward's office—me, Edward and Kris. Kris refused to go with the nurses and the doctors and she said that she'll only stay with me and nobody else.

I sang a song to her 'till she fell asleep.

_**I sit and wait**_  
_** does an angel contemplate my fate**_  
_** and do they know**_  
_** the places where we go**_  
_** when we're grey and old**_  
_** 'cos I've been told**_  
_** that salvation lets their wings unfold**_  
_** so when I'm lying in my bed**_  
_** thoughts running through my head**_  
_** and I feel that love is dead**_  
_** I'm loving angels instead**_

_**and through it all she offers me protection**_  
_** a lot of love and affection**_  
_** whether I'm right or wrong**_  
_** and down the waterfall**_  
_** wherever it may take me**_  
_** I know that life wont break me**_  
_** when I come to call she wont forsake me**_  
_** I'm loving angels instead**_

_**when I'm feeling weak**_  
_** and my pain walks down a one way street**_  
_** I look above**_  
_** and I know ill always be blessed with love**_  
_** and as the feeling grows**_  
_** she breathes flesh to my bones**_  
_** and when love is dead**_  
_** I'm loving angels instead**_

_**and through it all she offers me protection**_  
_** a lot of love and affection**_  
_** whether I'm right or wrong**_  
_** and down the waterfall**_  
_** wherever it may take me**_  
_** I know that life wont break me**_  
_** when I come to call she wont forsake me**_  
_** I'm loving angels instead**_

She's like a little angel. So innocent...yet so hurt._**  
**_

I laid her in the couch then I sat beside to Edward and talked to him._**  
**_

"She'll be sent to the orphanage tomorrow since there is no one looking for her here," Edward said.

"No, she doesn't want to be there. Didn't you see her reaction to the nurses and other staffs here? What more in the orphanage?" I stated.

"Then what do you want to do with her?"

"I don't know,' I admitted.

"Bella, I know you like her. I saw your eyes when you were with her and I really saw happiness in you." Do you want to adopt her?"

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapter!**

**Do you want Bella to adopt Kris?**

**REVIEW! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi**


	31. Happy

**I'm officially ending this story at chapter 34. This story should have ended in chapter 27, but since there are people who requested that I should extend, I did, and I also extended this because I love you guys :)**

**And the song on the last chapter was "Angels" by David Archuleta.**

**Just one question: Do think a sequel would be nice?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 31 – Happy**

(August 29, 2014)

It's been two months since Kris's mom died and I still haven't answered Edward's question during the day that Kris's mom died.

I'd really want to adopt her but I don't know if she'd like me to do that. I'm afraid that I can't be as good as her mom. I'm afraid that she'll be telling me that I can't be a replacement for her mom. But I don't want to be a replacement, I want to be something new to her, I want to be with her and I want her to be happy. I want her to feel that there is still someone who loves her.

But what do I know about being a mother?

The answer is simple: NO. N. O. no!

I've never became pregnant (of course!)

I've never fed a baby.

I've never change a diaper.

And I have no idea about babysitting.

I have a little idea, just a little because Kris has been staying here since the day her mom died.

She has been in our daily routine now.

During the day, I will be with her. At five-thirty I will bring her to Rosalie. At nine she will bring her back to the condo since Edward would be home at that time.

The first time that I brought her at Rosalie's she cried. But as the days go by, she opened up to her and they got closer. She even talks about Emmett. And she said that she loves it when he plays with her.

Edward…oh my Edward.

He is being a great dad to Kris. And I can see that Kris already loves him. During weekends, instead of having our dates, we are having a somewhat 'family day'.

We have been going to the mall, arcades, amusement parks and we even had picnics at the park.

For the first time in my life, I felt how it feels to have a complete family and I am so, so, so happy.

…

I'm going to sing my last song tonight, yeah last song even though it's just seven pm. It's Kris's birthday that's why I am going early tonight.

_**Breathe, breathe, breathe before you get old  
sing, sing, sing a song that you know  
sleep sleep sleep with someone you love  
let them know you do, that you really do**_

_**Hold them tight and don't forget  
Differences are differences  
All the dreams in life that you've been letting go  
Blink and then you'll miss them and you'll never know**_

_**This could be the moment that turns into a lifetime.**_

_**Give, give, give of yourself  
Live, live, live better than well  
Do, do, do all you can do  
Love them like you want someone to love you**_

_**Highs and lows will come your way  
There's no need to be afraid  
All the dreams in life that you've been letting go  
Blink and then you'll miss them and you'll never know**_

_**This could be the moment that turns into a lifetime.  
Ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah , ah ah  
And always remember that your brighter days are up ahead (no regrets)  
Squeeze them tight and don't forget  
Differences are differences  
All the dreams in life that you've been letting go  
Blink and then you'll miss them and you'll never know**_

_**This could be the moment,  
this could be the moment that turns into a lifetime. **_

After singing the song, I went quickly to the backstage and grabbed my things.

I hopped in my car then I went into a cake shop and bought Kris a cake.

When I got home, I saw pink everywhere.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"Yeah, I'm home, happy birthday Kate!" I said cheerfully.

"Mommy!" Kris shouted as she ran to me.

_Mommy?_

Did I hear it right? Did she just call me mommy?

But she normally calls me in my first name since I didn't want her to call me aunt or anything.

"What?" I asked just to confirm.

"She called you mommy, Love," Edward whispered to my ear.

"But why did you call me that?" I asked Kris.

"Because I want you to be my mom, and also I want Eddie to be my dad. I want you to be my parents," she answered in her cute voice.

I looked down on her.

She has been wearing the dress that Alice sent last week as a birthday gift to her. And of course it was pink.

"Really?" I asked, a tear escaped my eye, I quickly wiped it. I can believe it. She wants us to be her parents. I'm so happy. I'm on my high right now.

She smiled adorably.

"Yes…but—"

"But?" I asked curiously.

"Marry Eddie first so he could become my dad," she simply said.

Oh my god, I've been avoiding that topic but she widely opened it.

* * *

**Just a short chap…I made it just now so I know there might be some errors...sorry for that.  
**

**So many deadlines this week, so busy…**

**It would be nice if you will leave a review..haha :))**

**Thanks for reading…**

**-ishi :)**


	32. Mine

**I received a lot of criticisms about my English and my grammar. I've already posted on my profile that I'm not that good in English because it is not my native language...but still, I am trying my best to make the things I write readable. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**It's My Life **

**Chapter 32 – Mine**

* * *

"Marry Eddie first so he could become my dad."

Kris's words keep repeating in my mind.

I really can't believe that she said that. I mean a kid as young as her said that? I know someone taught her to say those words.

"Yeah, she's right you should marry me," Edward said and then he carried Kris in his arms.

"What?" I asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Marry Eddie so you can be my parents, please, please, please?" Kris pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

Edward grinned, and then he nodded.

Oh I get it now. They planned this, they planned this. I looked at Kris, her eyes were still pleading. Edward took something inside his pocket. It was a small velvet box.

Oh god, I'm not ready for this yet.

"Please Bella, marry me," Edward pleaded.

I didn't know what to say. I'm so confused right now. I would love to be married to him. I mean it shouldn't be hard anymore; we already have a commitment right now. The paper will make it more official. I would also love to be Kris's mom…but I don't know how it will affect my upcoming career.

But Edward is more important…Kris too.

Oh my gosh. I'm not good at rushed decisions.

"She's in a shock," Kris said melodramatically.

Her voice also brought me back to reality.

"E…Ed…Ed—ward," I stuttered.

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, love?" He asked in his velvety voice.

"I…" I paused, and then they both looked at me, eyes wide open and waiting for an answer, "I—yes. Okay I will marry you."

They pulled me into a hug, and then they showered my face with kisses.

I laughed as they kiss me. "Okay, okay, stop it already! My face would be filled with saliva."

They pulled away from me and I watched as he place the ring on my ring finger.

I stared at it as soon as it was placed. It was a silver band and with a small princess cut diamond. . It was so simple, and I love the simplicity. Edward knew that I wouldn't wear a ring with so many diamonds, gems or anything like that.

Edward set Katie on her feet and hen he hugged me.

"Thank you, love. You don't know how much you made me happy," he whispered to my ear.

I saw Kris went to the dining room, maybe she knows that we need to have an 'adult' talk.

"Hey, next time don't use Kris as a bribe, you know I can't refuse a cute kid like her," I said playfully.

"You mean you will not marry me if Kris wasn't here?" I expect his tone to also be playful but it's not, he was serious.

I pulled away from him to look at his expression.

"I will, of course…but I'm only twenty-one, and—"

"You're young, but Bella I'm not. I'm getting older, three more years and I'll be thirty…but if you really don't want to, I can wait—I'll wait even if it takes eternity. I will, love."

His face was as caring as ever but you can see in his eyes that he's hurt.

I closed the distance between us, I cupped his cheeks and I looked at him, straight in the eye.

"Edward, I love you and I already said that I will marry you. Whatever happens, I'm never ever going to change my mind," I said softly.

I pulled his face to mine and I kissed him passionately. He eagerly responded to the kiss but he pulled away because someone cleared his throat.

It was Emmett and Rose is also there.

I am totally blushing right now. I know Emmett would do something o embarrass me even more, but I'm not letting him do that.

"Ho...how did you get in?" I asked.

"The door was open, duh," Rose simply said.

Oh yeah, I left the door open. How careless of me.

Emmett stepped forward, "Hey guys, I thought there was a party but it seems that—"

I cut Emmett off," Yes there is, let's go to the dining room, Kris is waiting there."

…

I've never seen Kris this happy since her mother died. You could really see in her eyes that she was very delighted. She met new friends, Edward's friends' kids, there were lots of presents and foods for her and many many more.

Of course I'm also happy. Today she asked me to be her mom which I still can't believe that she did.

I'm excited to be her mom, and at the same time I am also nervous.

That's what I also felt with what Edward has done. He is really good at surprising me.

As soon as Edward's friends and Rose and Emmett left Kris started to open her presents in the living room.

"Mommy, look Aunt Rosalie has given me a doll with sooooo many dresses!" She said happily as she showed me the doll.

I watched her as she open the presents that our friends gave her. Kris's favorite was Edward's present which is a doll house. I was really big; it was as tall as Kris.

When she was done opening her presents, I changed her into her pajamas.

When I put her to bed she fell asleep instantly. She must be exhausted from all the things that she have done today.

I went out of her room, which was also my room. I gave the room to her since I don't stay there a lot.

I cleaned up the gift wrappers in the living room. After that I showered, dried my hair and changed into a night gown.

When I went inside Edward's room, he was reading a medical book.

I laid beside him and he wrapped one arm around me while still reading the book.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

I looked up at him and he was staring at me.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine," I said, then I leaned closer to him and kissed him goodnight.

But before I fell asleep one question popped into my mind, _how are we going to tell our friends and especially my mom that we are already engaged?_

* * *

**So can somebody tell me details on how I can find/have a beta? I have really no idea with working with a beta... So please help me on how I can find/have a beta for my next story...thanks!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the errors...  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**

**-ishi :)**


	33. On the Other Side

**I'm so sorry; this is another fast forward (I think it's 16X faster...LOL xD) chapter. I really really need to finish this story because I started a new one.**

**R & R...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 33 – On the Other Side**

_**Two weeks later...**_

We were interrupted in our sleep by Edward's ringing cell.

"Who in the world will call in this hour of the night?" Edward muttered.

I opened my eyes to look at the digital clock on the nightstand, its 2:30 am. Yeah, who would call in this hour of the night?

"Just answer it so I could go back to sleep," I said weakly as I close my eyes, hoping to have some more sleep.

The ringing stopped.

"Hello?" he answered the phone. "Emmett?"..."Oh!"..."Bring her to the hospital, I'll be there...and don't panic, there's nothing to worry about, it's normal. Bring her now before anything bad happens."

I felt Edward got out of the bed and he headed into the bathroom. When he went out of the bathroom, I followed him in his—our walk-in closet.

"What did Emmett say?" I asked my voice still full of sleep.

He slipped on a blue sweatshirt. I grabbed a jacket for him and handed it to him.

"Rosalie's on labor," he said plainly.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed.

"I'll guess it, I know you want to come with me in the hospital," he said playfully then he chuckled.

"I'll just change, go get Kris," I said, trying not to panic.

I ran to the bathroom to wash my face and to brush my teeth. Then I went back to the closet and changed my clothes. I wore a plain white t-shirt, a gray cardigan, skinny jeans and then my white converse. I brushed my hair impatiently and pulled it up into a messy bun.

I went out of our room; Kris was sitting in the living room sleepily.

"Bella, come on," Edward said as he carry Kris in his arms.

...

_**After three days...**_

Rosalie and her babies were still in the hospital, but she was due to go home on the day after tomorrow.

"Bella, they are sooo cute!" Rosalie said as she plays with her newborns.

"Yeah, Maxine and Laura are so cute. Look at their puffy cheeks." I can't fight a smile when I said that.

The twins were really cute and adorable. Their names are beautiful too, Maxine means 'the greatest', while Laura means 'A mature, smart and independent soul.'

_**After Two days...**_

We were at the Cullen's house today. Rosalie and her babies just got out of the hospital. Jasper and Alice went home to see the babies. My mom and Phil is also coming today since I invited them to come over.

Edward and I have already talked about this...this is the perfect time o tell everyone that Edward and I are getting married and that we are going to adopt Kris.

At lunch, we are all complete in the dining room. Everyone was talking about Rose's babies and how cute they are.

I cleared my throat.

"Everyone, Edward and I...we have an announcement to make," I said nervously.

"What is it Bells?" My mom asked, a smile playing in her lips.

I looked at Edward who was beside me. "It's time," I whispered to him, and he nodded approvingly.

Every part of me felt nervous, I opened my mouth but it seems that I forgot how to speak. My hands also feel cold.

Edward held my hand, and he chuckled.

"No need to be nervous, love," he whispered to my ear. He cleared his throat. "We're getting married," Edward said with a big smile on his face.

I looked at their reactions. Esme, Carlisle, Mom, and Phil didn't seem to be shocked. But Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were really shocked. Kris…well she was still eating.

"When did Edward propose?" Alice asked.

"Two weeks ago," mom and Esme answered for me.

"What? Wait, how'd you know?" I asked confusedly.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? I thought we were best friends." Alice pouted.

"Shhh Alice! Mom, how'd you know?" I asked again, in an annoyed tone.

"Edward asked for our permission. He's such a gentle man isn't he?" I blushed. _What? ! I had sleepless nights because of thinking how to tell my mom and Edward's parents! He didn't even tell me! Ugh, I feel betrayed._

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THEY ALREADY KNOW?" I asked furiously.

I heard laughs around me, even Kris was laughing. I blushed even more.

"We should always make Bella angry!" Emmett laughed even more.

"Yeah! We should've taped her reaction! It's so funny!" Alice said between her laughs.

I sighed and I placed my hands on my face to cover my blush. This is really embarrassing!

_**Three Months Later…**_

Everything is like a whirlwind. It's all going too fast. I can't believe that I'm getting married today.

I can't believe that Alice have planned all of this too fast. She was the one who planned all the wedding stuffs.

It's also an advantage to get married earlier because we can also adopt Kris earlier. Anyway, there's no need to wait for this, I've been dreaming of that all my life.

We were now at Alice's room in the Cullen house. She was just retouching my make-up before we go to the church for my wedding.

"Bella, don't bite your lips, your lipstick—"

"I'm nervous," I interrupted Alice.

"You shouldn't be! You should be happy and excited today. For goodness sake, you are getting married to the love of your life today!" Alice said encouragingly.

I nodded.

"Don't move like that, your hair would be messy," she hissed angrily and I laughed softly.

There was a soft knock on the door. The door opened and it was Rosalie with Laura in her arms. Rosalie was dressed in a strapless midnight blue gown, the same gown that Alice is wearing, and Laura was wearing a little light blue dress. She was really cute!

"The driver's here Bella, you need to go now. And Alice, you'll go with us since Jasper and Emmett are already in the church with Edward," Rosalie said.

So with that, I stood up from Alice's bed. Rose and Alice helped me with my wedding gown as I went out of the room and as I went down the stairs.

We said our goodbyes to each other and I hopped in the bridal car.

"It's going to be fine," I whispered to myself.

_Just think about Edward and Kris!_

The car's engine started and I became more nervous and anxious.

Two voices are battling in my head.

_1: You can't do this. You should stop this while you can._

_2: Bella, Edward loves you and you love him so why would you not marry him?_

_1: But you doubt him! You should be sure of yourself before you go there and say "I DO"_

_2: No you don't. You love him from the first time you saw him._

_1: Stop it while you can!_

**One of the voices has just won.**

**EPOV**

"Alice, you said that Bella's car will be here after ten minutes but she still isn't here!" I panicked.

Bella is already forty-five minutes late. The guests are getting impatient and they are starting to ask if the wedding will push through.

"I don't know what happened to her Edward. She isn't answering her phone," Alice said, she is also panicking.

Twenty more minutes passed and I was starting to lose hope. Maybe Bella was pressured that's why she agreed to marry me. Maybe she didn't want this. I should've listened to her when she said that she isn't ready yet. It's my fault that's why my bride isn't arriving in our wedding.

"Alice, tell them—the guests, to go home. The wedding is postponed," I said to Alice as I headed to my Volvo.

* * *

**Which of the voices won? Feel free to guess :)**

**Thanks for reading…**

**Please check out my new story, "The Truth."**

**-ishi.**


	34. Marry You

**I know you thought that VOICE NUMBER ONE won, but it didn't. :))**

**This is the last chapter, so you better review (haha)xD. If I get many reviews I might make an epilogue, but if you give me more than many, I might make a sequel :) (FYI: I'm not forcing you to review!)**

**Well, enjoy...**

* * *

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 34 – Marry You**

**BPOV**

I have made my decision, I am going to my wedding. Voice number two was right, I already love Edward from the first time that I saw him. He was always there when I need him...and I love him too.

We still have thirty minutes before the wedding starts. And the drive is for only twenty minutes. As minutes pass, I'm growing more excited, I'm not nervous anymore.

I tapped my hands to my lap impatiently.

The car was slowing down. Slower...slower...slower...then it stopped.

"Mr. Sue, what happened?" I asked the driver.

"We're out of gas," he said nervously.

What? Didn't he check the car before leaving? I'm so unlucky today!

I get my cell phone from my purse and I looked at the time, I also noticed that it was already low bat. I forgot to charge it last night. I only have ten minutes before the wedding starts! And there's no near gas station here. I have to get there.

"I'll just walk…or run. I need to get to the church," I said, panicking.

"But, it will take time if you walk an—"

"BUT I HAVE TO GET THERE. EDWARD IS WAITING FOR ME," I angrily said. Mr. Sue just nodded, he looks scared of me. Oh am I really scary when I'm angry? I thought Alice and Emmett said that I look funny when I'm angry.

I went out of the car and I started walking my way to the church.

I was getting more and more impatient as I walk. My gown and my heels are slowing me down. So I removed my heels and I lifted my gown so it won't touch the ground.

I started walking as fast as I can. Then after a few seconds, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but then I tripped.

My ankle hurts and I have wounds on my knees and on my feet. My gown was torn, Alice would be angry.

I stood up again, then I started walking. My feet hurts so bad and it slowed me even more. I was like a turtle right now.

After five minutes my phone started ringing. I was about to answer it but it went dead.

UGH!

I tried to walk faster but I tripped again. I stood up, I walked then tripped , then stand up, then walk, then trip, then stand up, then walk, then trip.

I hate myself for being so clumsy like this!

I checked on my wedding gown again, it was really torn and it's so dirty already. I was starting to lose hope and tears ran down my cheeks. My tears were black due to the mascara and the eyeliner.

But when I saw the gates of the church my spirits lit up. I ran with all of my strength.

I went inside the church. I found nothing but the people who are removing the decors in the church. The guests, my family, and Edward were gone already. Maybe they thought that I wasn't coming.

I went looked around to see if Alice is still here for the arrangements, but she's not here.

I messed up everything!

This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. This was supposed to be a moment to cherish for me and for Edward.

I slumped on the floor and I started sobbing. I'm so angry with myself and that stupid car and that stupid high heels and this long dress, and my f*cking cell phone who went dead!  
I threw the heels with all the strength that's left in me. I don't care where it lands, I don't care who gets hit by it. I'm so angry that I want to throw all that I could reach. I also threw my purse.

Oh, stupid! STUPID! STUPID! My money is there, how can I go home now?

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Ouch!"

I turned around to make sure that I know who he was.

He's here, he's really here. He is still in his white tux. He really looks handsome.

"Bella," Edward mumbled as he examine my appearance.

I cried even more. I feel more guilty.

"I'm so sorry," I said, trying to prevent my voice from breaking.

I wiped my tears with my gloved hand.

He kneel down in front of me, and he wiped my face with his handkerchief.

"The car broke, a—" I was just starting to explain but he cut me off.

"Shhh…love, no need to explain. The way you look explains it all," he said with a sweet chuckle.

He tried to pull me into his chest but I didn't allow him.

He gave me a confused look.

"Your tux, it would be dirty," I explained. I tried to make my voice sound clearer.

He just laughed.

"I thought you didn't want to marry me," he said with a sad smile.

I shook my head. "Are you crazy? Why wouldn't I marry you? Don't you know that I love you so much? !"

He laughed again. It's getting annoying.

"So, let's pursue the wedding?" He asked with that crooked smile of his.

"But, look at me, I look like hell. And the guests—our family, they're not here."

"I'll call them."

"But Edward, they way I look—"

"_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you,"**_ he sang. I laughed, then I nodded.

"Okay, but you are not allowed to take pictures."

…

_**Half an hour later…**_

Our family is here already. Alice and Rose brought a new dress and shoes for me. My dress was just a simple long white dress. They retouched my make up and my hair.

Edward talked to the priest and asked him if he could still marry us even if it's getting late already. Fortunately, he agreed.

Since we don't have the pianist and the singer, my mom was the one who sang and Rosalie was the one who played the piano.

So the walk started.

_**Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too**_

I watched as each of them walk in the aisle.

_**And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you**_

I felt excited at the same time nervous when it was already my turn to walk.

_**Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you**_

I looked at Edward who has a big smile on his face. That made me smile too. The cameras started flashing, well it's okay now to take pictures since I look more presentable right now.

_**Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
(through the night, through the night...)  
**_

It feels like it took me forever to arrive at Edward's side. But once he held my hand I forgot that there were people around us.

_**Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you**_

The ceremony started. It was hard to listen to the priest with Edward by my side but I tried my best.

So we said our vows, then the rings, and all the other things essential to the ceremony.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts on what would happen after the wedding that I didn't realize that it was about to end.

_**Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you...  
**_

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife," the priest announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

_**And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
I would runaway with you**_

Edward kissed my passionately. Then the people started applauding. I didn't know how it ended, but all I heard was clearing of throats.  
_**  
Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
**_

"I love you so much, Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," he whispered into my ear. I smiled like a fool, I like the sound of my new last name.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I said in return.

_**Falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you  
With you, my love, with you...  
**_

This would be start of my new life with Edward.

_It's my life_, my happy life…with Edward by my side.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not good at weddings..xD**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed my story. Thanks for all your encouragements! Without you I don't know what would happen to my story. I would also like to thank the people who helped me when I have a writer's block. Also for the faves and alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-ishi :)**

**PS: Please check out my new story! (It's entitled, "The Truth"). Please, please, please?  
**


	35. Epilogue

**So nobody said no, you said that I should post this so here it is.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight stuff :)  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Three years later…**_

I still can't believe that I am where I am right now. You wouldn't really believe me if you knew!

I am now hiding in a restroom in the amusement park because people are running after me. Technically, fans are running after me.

When my album was released two years ago it became a hit just after a week. My single was played in different radio stations and I often got the number on their top 10 or something like that. My single was number one on the billboard for four consecutive weeks, and I also got many awards, and it was overwhelming for a beginner like me.

Edward and Kris are really supportive, they are my biggest fans. Kris was really funny because she keep on listening to my cd and she tries her best to sing along, but she only ends up on making up her own lyrics on the same tune.

Back to where I am, I don't know how to get out of here without being recognized. I tried my best to disguise but I failed for the nth time! I just went to buy Kris an ice cream cone, but when one girl noticed that I am Bella she started screaming and asking for my autograph. Of course it took people's attention. Fan after fan came to me until the whole crowd of the park came. They were freaking me out so I ran. I have no other choice. I don't want to drown in the flood.

Why am I always stuck into situations like this?

I need to make an escape plan, ASAP!

My phone rang. It's Edward...I almost forgot that they were here.

"Love, you are in the comfort room aren't you? Get out of there now, the people are running towards there," he said, almost panicking.

"Oh god. Where are you? I want to go home now. I'm so tired. I've been running for an hour," I said, I felt tears from my eyes, running down on my cheeks.

I hiccuped, I was sobbing now.

"Edward, get me out of here," I said between my sobs.

"Shhh, I'll be there, I'll just accompany Kris to the car," he said in his velvety voice.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Then he hung up the phone.

I tried to stop crying but it only made it worse. I need Edward right now.

After five minutes I heard noise. It was soft at first but then it gradually became louder and louder.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

They are banging the door. Oh my gosh!

It will be so much worse if the door would break. I need to go out now, say to them that I am tired, and I can't give them pictures and autographs anymore. But not too harsh, I don't want them to hate me.

So I stood up from the toilet seat, went out of the cubicle and opened the door.

Then there was silence. And cameras flashing. Oh god, paparazzi.

"She's crying," a little girl said.

"She must be angry at us because we ran after her," a teen guy said.

I cleared my lump throat.

"No, I'm not angry at all of you. I'm just tired. Can I go now?" I asked them, trying to regain my voice before I was crying.

"Okay," they said.

Then Edward came. I ran to him and hug him. More cameras are flashing, oh great. This is going to be in the news later and newspapers tomorrow.

"Shhh, don't cry love. We'll go home now," he said comfortingly.

I was too tired that I passed out.

**...**

When I woke up I was already in our bed, and it was already 7 pm. I am hungry and I wanted food badly.

I went out of the room. Kris and Edward was watching a movie while munching their popcorn.

I ignored them, then I headed to the kitchen. It took me long to get there. Why is it that this house so big? Why did I ever agree on letting Edward buy this.

I opened the ref, strawberries and peanut butter took my attention. I grabbed the jar of the peanut butter and the bowl of strawberries, and I headed to the living room to watch the movie with Kris and Edward.

I sat beside Edward and I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm on my waist.

I started eating my strawberries and I dipped them in the peanut butter.

I moaned in contentment. I never knew that strawberries and peanut butter tastes good when combined.

"Ew, mommy, strawberry and pb don't taste good together! I've tried it before but it made me throw up," Kris said in disgust.

I glared at her , then I rolled my eyes.

I continued eating my food, until I felt Edward's gaze on me.

"What?" I asked, then I took a bite of the strawberry that's on my hand.

He didn't answer, he just continued to watch me eat.

"You want some?" I asked.

He shook his head.

When I was full I felt sleepy. I placed the bowl and the jar on the table.

And then I laid my head on Edward's chest.

"May I?" I asked and then I yawned.

He kissed the top of my head and that means yes.

It didn't took me long before I fell asleep again.

**...**

"Morning, love," Edward whispered in my lips and then he kissed me passionately.

I pulled away too soon because of the uneasiness in my stomach.

I ran to our bathroom and I throw up on the sink.

That happened again, twice in that day.

Then the next day it happened again, until I was sick for a week. It's so bad, I missed work. Edward's really worried. He insisted on not going to work to take care of me, but I didn't allow him to. Kris also goes to school so I have no choice but to take care of myself.

It's really weird. I also eat too much food. My gym trainer will get angry at me for this, but I do not care. I am also always sleepy. I'm really going to get fat when this thing continues.

I dialed Edward's number. I want to request him something before he gets home.

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" He asked, it sounds like he's really, really worried.

"Nothing. I just want chocolate ice cream, will you buy me some?" I asked.

"Sure, anything for you love," he answered.

"Thanks! See you later, bye, I love you," I said, then I hung up the phone.

As I requested, he came home with the ice cream. I gave him a kiss for that.

"Mommy, you act weird these days. Are you okay?" Kris asked while I was eating the pint of ice cream.

"I'm fine, sweetie, I'm feeling better already," I assured her.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"What is it?"

"Something important."

"'kay."

"Let's talk in our room."

He disappeared from the kitchen. I went to our room. He was there, sitting at the bed and he looks serious.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked impatiently.

"When was the last time that you had your period?" he asked.

I can't help but laugh. Why the hell is he asking this?

Then it hit me. My last period was last two months. I'm two months late. I have never been late in my life.

Oh my!

I could be pregnant.

"I could be pregnant." I didn't realize that I said it out loud.

"I'm two months late, I could be pregnant," I repeated, with tears falling now.

Edward pulled out something from his pocket.

A pregnancy test.

I grabbed it from him. I went to the bathroom and peed on it. I stood up and I waited for the result.

Three minutes seems to be a lifetime. I was glad it ended. I want to see the result with Edward so I covered it with my hand.

I went out and I saw Edward sitting on our bed with his hands on his face.

"Edward," I mumbled.

His head snapped and he looked at me.

I sat beside him. I opened my hand..slowy...then we saw it.

_Two lines._

Gosh! Two lines! I. Am. Pregnant!

I'm having my own baby! Edward's going to be a father!

Edward hugged me tightly and that made me laugh.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cullen, you're going to be a father," I said before kissing him on the lips.

**...**

8 months later...

"Anthony really looks like his father," Alice said while staring to my baby.

I laughed softly at her statement because it's really true. Anthony is the exact replica of Edward. They look exactly the same, as if Anthony is the photocopy of Edward.

"He's so cute, can I hold him mommy?" Kris asked and I nodded.

I gently lifted Anthony and I handed him to Kris. Her eyes widened in amusement.

It's been a month since I gave birth to him. And it's nearly a year since I took a break from my career. I am going to go back after three months because my body is ready for work again at that time. Now I'm taking my time to spend with my kids and Edward.

"Bella," Rose greeted as she entered our house. Esme, Carlise, and Emmett is also with her.

Rosalie's twins have grown so much and she looks like them. Her girls are so beautiful that they are like walking porcelain dolls.

I knelt and hugged them.

"How are you Laura and Maxine?" I asked them.

"We're fine, Aunt Bella," they said in unison and kissed my cheeks.

Then I stood up.

"I'm so glad you all came. Rose, can you take Anthony from Kris, I'm just going to get the food and call Edward, thank you!" I said before speeding into the kitchen to get the foods that I cooked for our lunch.

I placed it on bowls and took each to the dinning table.

"EDWARD! LUNCH IS READY!" I shouted in front of our bedroom.

After that I called the others so we could have our lunch.

When we were completed, we started eating. As usual, I received compliments about the food. We talked about our plans and we plan on having a vacation this Christmas in their private island.

After eating they spend time with my son. Experimenting things with him, and playing with him.

They went home after dinner, and they left us some baby stuffs for Anthony.

Thank God Anthony was not like those baby who keeps crying in the middle of the night. He was quiet, and he rarely cries.

Edward is with me, and we are watching Anthony sleep.

"You're so handsome just like your father," I whispered so he won't wake.

I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist.

He chuckled in my ear.

"I can't wait for you to grow up...I want to teach you so many things. I want o teach you how to play the piano, I wan to teach you how to-"

"Shh Edward! He'll wake up, just say it to him when he's awake," I scolded him but he just laughed at me.

"I love you," he whispered to my ear as he peppered my neck with kisses.

"Mhmm, love you too," I answered, feeling my knees getting weak.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered again.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"This is the day that we started dating. You forgot already?"

I laughed.

"Kinda," I admitted.

"Nine years now. I'm so glad that I met you. I'm so lucky. So, so lucky. I love you soooo much!"

"Nah. I'm luckier. Don't you know that until now there are so many girls who are drooling on you. But I'm so lucky that I'm the one who owns you. Only me, you're mine," I said with a soft laugh.

He looked at me and all I can see in his eyes were seriousness and love.

"And you're mine too, because we own each other."

"Forever."

* * *

**It feels like the story is really complete now, isn't?**

**_Another thing...the reason why the title is called "It's My Life" is because it is based on my life (except from working, love, and leukemia stuff.) I am really depressed when I started writing this, and I guess this story helped me to release the depression and stress that I am feeling. I didn't know that many will love this story, I even thought that no one would read it, but you guys proved me wrong! ILY all...thanks!_  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XoXo,**

**-ishi**

**(PS: Check out "The Truth" & "The Songs of Our Love", my other stories, thanks!.)**


End file.
